Jedi Civil War
by darkmanmod
Summary: Revan chooses to exile himself after the events of KOTOR. No one knows where he went. A year passes by, few ships remain in the conflict between the Republic and the Sith. The Dark Jedi hunt down Padawans everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

Jedi Civil War

Jedi Civil War

This story takes place after KOTOR:

After Revan destroys the Starforge, he choses to exile himself into the shadows of the galaxy. Having just been turned back to the light side of the force, Bastila suffers a great loss due to Revan's sudden disappearance and his constant connection to her through their force-bond. Unhealed from her brush with the Dark-Side, she fears she will once again fall if she is not rescued; just as she fears the galaxy will without Revan. With few Republican or Sith forces left in the Galaxy, the galactic civilization is on the brink of chaos. Leaderless and bound by only one passion, the Dark Jedi turn from their battles with the Republic and focus all their attacks on the Padawans and Apprentices to reduce the Jedi population. In order to prevent their extinction, the Council makes the difficult decisions to step aside from galactic affairs. With few ships left in space and sporadic battles, the galaxy seems to be at a draw between good and evil….

Chapter 1

Cowards

His hazel eyes glared through the view screen, standing fearless and alert. The bulk of the Shadow was just out of reach. It was taunting him, sitting there, inert in space. Under full magnification it looked as though it was abandoned, but the good Captain knew better. It was just waiting for him. The first time he saw it, he felt intimidated. It was much like any other Sith cruiser: a very alien design, yet it was becoming so familiar. It lay very still, on its side, showing off its starboard laser cannons. They were massive and very powerful. It was far beyond the firepower of any Republican ship. He didn't fear them though; he had replaced fear with hate ever since his encounter with his old commander, Saul Karath. His ship, however similar to the Shadow, was far more effective against his fleet. After Darth Malak had been killed, the Republic became aware of the strategic difference between these large vessels of war: It was not their construction, it was their crew, or in this case, lack there of.

The young war hero knew this. He had encountered the Shadow half a dozen times. Each time it became more obvious what its only weakness was. Knowing now what to look for, the Captain felt immensely more confident about his mission. At first glance, the differences between the Shadow and the Leviathan were too subtle to recognize. Without a Sith army behind it and an Admiral at its command, the Leviathan would have looked the same. It all came down to the command structure. This starship was not at the command of a ranked officer. On the viewscreen, one could see that the Shadow's starboard cannons were not all orientated towards his ship: a clear indication that the Shadows systems were currently automated. It was certainly in a defensive mode, but the alien systems preferred to keep a few spare laser cannons to cover its front and aft. In the void of space it was sometimes a good idea to cover all axis. In this particular case though, it was completely useless. The Proxis and the Shadow where the only two ships in a very large sector of space. This was the space between spaces.

The shadow was no more than a mammoth driven by a skeleton crew. Still, it could be the end of the Proxis if that was its target. Clearly, the Shadow had other plans and for the sixth time, that hadn't changed. It only infuriated the war hero even more. He was begging for a fight, trying to be rid of the Sith once and for all. He could never shake away his memories of his former mentor onboard the Leviathan, dying in his arms. The hate that was to die with him only tormented him more now that he was dead. It was a common thing among the Sith to have such strong ties to the suffering of others. Even in death, they find a way to torment others. Saul Karath's last words had like a grenade exploding on his chest followed by never-ending ringing in his ears. Hate and mistrust was all it was meant to do and it worked marvelously.

A young communications officer left his post and swiftly made his way to the viewscreen, which was just a few steps away on this small bridge. The Proxis was a fraction of the Shadow's size but it had a good crew and a war-seasoned Captain. The young com. Officer stopped abruptly and stood at full attention behind the Captain. He forgot to take a breath before he made his report.

"I've notified the republic of our position." He said, hoping the good Captain would finally turn around and acknowledge his presence. He waited for a response for as long as he could and then ventured a question.

"Should I call for reinforcements Sir?" He asked gravely.

"No." The Captain finally turned around but ignored the frightened young officer and barked his next set of orders at all the bridge officers that would hear.

"Engines ahead full, weapons ready, target the front of their ship. Set a course one kilometer ahead of them."

"Sir, what about backup?" The comm. Officer yelped.

"We can't afford to wait. I wont let that ship escape again and again." The Captain shot a quick frown out the viewscreen and tuned back to watch the crew execute his orders. The comm. Officer was still standing at attention.

"Get back to your station ensign." The Captain said with a frown in his eyes. Normally, the position of comm. Officer was a prestigious one. It meant being in contact with a lot of important people, opening opportunities for promotions or reassignments. It was an important job yet it was a simple one. Being an officer on the Praxis, however, took great restraint. They haven't fought in battle in weeks, yet the crew never felt at war more than now. It was within everyone's right to question his or her commander as long as it was an unvoiced opinion. This Captain tolerated much as long as it was unvoiced. He waited there for his subordinate to make a move. The officer opened his mouth as if to say something but was quickly interrupted:

"The Shadow is not planning to stay here for long. We need to make our move." The Captain said coolly and dismissed the officer by indicating the comm. station with his eyes. The officer sighed, spun around and took a deep breath before strolling back to his station. He was relieved that he didn't make much of a scene, but felt no reassurance of the danger the Captain was placing them all in.

"Captain, the Shadow is within range and we are ready to fire." The tactical officer reported.

"Fire on my mark." The Captain said as he was turning to the viewscreen, sounding almost as a whisper. He waited until half the distance had been traveled since the Shadow became within firing range.

"Fire!" He finally said, sounding almost hopeful. The Shadow had much more range that the republican vessels. The fact that they haven't fired by now validated the war hero's suspicions. He watched the short streaks of energy make their way to the front of the Sith ship with great anticipation. He stiffened his fists and leaned closer to the screen, watching the reaction of the enemy ship with all the fiber of his awareness. Within a flash, the war ship slipped off the screen and disappeared, leaving the lasers to drift into emptiness.

"SITHSPIT!" The Captain shouted, startling everyone onboard. He felt as though the sweat collecting under his fine hair was a flammable fuel that just set off at that very moment. His rage made him forget where he was for a moment. The Captain was gnashing his teeth as he stormed off the bridge. Everyone knew what to do; it became routine. For the past few weeks, the Proxis became a hunter's vessel, nothing more.

In the privacy of his quarters, the Captain allowed himself to reclaim control over himself with a few breathing techniques and by moving furniture around. Because it was a military ship, all he was able to loosen off the ground was the garbage bin that he crushed with his heavy battle boots.

Only minutes passed before his comm. link went off. The Captain stumbled over his mess and reached the button on the wall to direct the signal to his desk. The monitor flashed to life and the comm. officer's face appeared.

"We are receiving a call from Admiral Dodala. I am forwarding it to you now Captain." The young officer spoke fast while sounding as polite as possible. The Captain hadn't yet reached his desk when the Admiral's face appeared.

"Captain Onasi, I have just received your latest news." The lady said simply. There was a pause and The Captain replied, not having completely recovered from his temper:

"And?" He asked with atonement.

"I have a different mission for you Onasi." The Admiral proposed bluntly. There was a pause in which the Captain was attempting to formulate some form of emotional reaction to the sudden news. The Captain was emotionally confused and was incapable of expressing anything specific, so the Admiral continued:

"I want you to return to me and secure a few passengers aboard your ship." There was another pause.

"A pair of Jedi." She finally said while immediately expecting a response, which she got:

"Jedi? Admiral? You have to be joking!" The Captain was appalled.

"Hardly, Captain." The Admiral straitened up showing intent.

"You know very well how I feel about them, Admiral Dodala. I have much more important things to do than to baby sit some Jedi!" The Captain spat.

"Once again, Captain Onasi, you are wrong." The Admiral ventured. The Captain of the Proxis kept painfully quiet for Dodala's explanation to follow:

"I hardly think chasing after some Sith ship is more important that the Jedi. Besides, you haven't been making much progress of late." The Admiral noted in as friendly a way as she could.

"That's because they keep running away! It's VERY unlike the Sith to do that, Admiral: there is SOMETHING going on and I want to find out what it is!" The Captain waved his arms along his sides, showing intent of his own.

"You've been chasing them for weeks Carth. It's time to give it a rest." The Admiral made her decision.

"Don't you want to know what they're up to? What if they are trying to gather their forces somewhere? What if they're waiting for reinforcements from wherever it is they come from?" Carth Onasi showed his concern.

"So far, all attempts you've made at deviating them have been unsuccessful. It's time to focus on more pressing concerns." Admiral Dodala said.

"The Jedi are PLENTY capable of handling themselves and the republic DOESN'T answer to them anymore." Carth said.

"Your mistrust of them is understandable, but it…" Dodala was cut off.

"I have first hand experience of their betrayal and YOU shouldn't trust them either, much less OFFER them our services: THEY'll do nothing but attract trouble. Their war is NOT our own!" Carth used his usual emphasized words and pauses when he was upset.

"The Dark-Jedi are as much…" Dodala attempted to speak again.

"NO. They aren't part of our WAR any longer! They only want to fight with the rest of the Jedi." Carth tried calmly.

"And what's to prevent any of them from becoming the next Revan… or the next Malak and uniting the Sith to finish us once and for all?" Dodala was weary of her conversation with her friend. Carth was her hero and she trusted him implicitly. Being his commander made their relationship strange at times. It's hard to look your hero in the eye and give him an order you know he will dislike. Yet she was asking Carth that very thing he is less likely to accept given his history with the Jedi.

"NOTHING! We are just gonna sit back and wait for them to make up their mind and change the galaxy HOWEVER they want, good or evil, and there's NOTHING we will be able to do to stop it, as usual!" Carth shot at his superior.

"Please Carth: Try and understand their point of view and…" She tried again.

"I have my own point of view: that of betrayal! First, Revan, then… Bastila… It seems all the Jedi around me fall to the dark side." Carth's words swam in despair.

"Bastila is your next mission Captain Onasi. She needs our help and she asked for you by name. Seems she hasn't forgotten you after all." The Admiral spoke amicably.

"Bastila would never ask for anyone's help… except for maybe Revan's… you aren't sugg…" Carth started to wonder aloud.

"No. Revan has not returned…" The Admiral said with a hint of worry. Not so much worry of Revan's well being but of the possibility that history will repeat itself: the last time Revan abandoned the Republic, it was to return with a fleet of his own and wage war on his old friends.

"Bastila Shan is accompanied by Master Kavar, who was also assigned to protect her." The Admiral continued.

"So what… they aren't safe among themselves anymore?" Carth attacked the Jedi way.

"Carth, there are no more safe places left for the Jedi." Dodala said sadly.

"So now they want to hide in plain sight?" Captain Onasi asked.

"In plain sight with the Republic to back them up." The Admiral corrected.

"Admiral… from what I know of the Dark-Jedi, they wont hesitate to fight for what they want. They wont turn back just because we are helping. If anything…" Carth voiced his worries.

"I know, Carth. The Jedi are being destroyed and we will witness their end if we don't help them… I need you on this one Carth." The Admiral tried to rally her hero over to her cause.

"If something happens to this ship… the Republic will be in great danger when the Sith return." Carth reminded her of his impression of the mission that he must now abandon.

"IF they return… In any case, I'll give you whatever you need to pull this off." The Admiral proposed.

"Fine. I'll help out. But don't say I haven't warned you." Carth finally obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Bastila Shan

Chapter 2 Bastila Shan

Succumbing to her impatience, young Bastila Shan sat at the side of the pressurization threshold with her head in her hands while waited for the Proxis to dock with the Republican space station. After the destruction of their grandest outpost on Telos, it became the Republican Army's new headquarters. The Horizon was a small space station, but it was exclusively used by the republic and was well guarded. Its best defense was its mobility. It was in constant movement around Telos' solar system. Bastila stared at her new master. He was young, handsome, wise, strong and caring… a perfect master for her, but he wasn't Revan. Kavar was slightly taller, slightly older, slightly more muscular and slightly more patient than Revan, yet, regardless of how far more suited to the task of being her master than anyone in the Order, he couldn't break the bond that she shared with Revan. It was a constant torment for her. She fought a constant battle against the darkness that was bound to her former companion. More importantly she fought the constant emotion that the bond mused. Her confusion over everything was understandable. She was abandoned by the one she thought she loved… after he had rescued her from the dark side and brought her back to the Jedi. He had changed her perspective of everything she knew to be true. Yet Revan was not always Revan: not even Darth Revan. No matter his persona, he left her questioning everything and everyone. There was none more mysterious, none more powerful and none more charismatic than Revan. Even when he had lost his memory and control of the force, he had power over her. She did her best to ignore him at first; like a young woman under constant courtship of men, she learned to ignore and dismiss all that tugged at her. Revan's power, however, couldn't be ignored. She felt her curiosity rise to the level of an infant when she was near to him. She hated having to keep it to herself. It tore her inside to be with him when he didn't know who he was. Yet no one was more dangerous and unpredictable than the Dark Lord Revan, whom the Jedi council managed to erase. His power remained, thus the darkness in the bond she shared.

Bastila Shan wasn't always vulnerable to it, however. It started off as a Jedi bond, similar to that which a master and padawan shared. The darkness, she thought, only echoed within him. She thought of it as a warning that allowed her to do her job very well. Keeping an eye on him was never easier. Given the power of their bond, she was able to grasp some of Revan's past and pave the way to the future through visions from the force. Her mission to follow Revan's path and find the source of the Sith's power was drawn in the force as clearly as a map. It was as though what was left of the Dark Lord wanted her to find it. What it wanted to do with it was still unknown, but as long as Revan, or Arman Clash as she called his new alter ego fabricated by the council, followed the path of the light, it was certain that the mission was to destroy the Starforge. That giant factory had limitless potential and had to be eradicated. For a Dark Lord, however, it was a wonderful toy to play with, and its power was difficult to resist. In its nest, with the dark side flowing thorough her, she thought Revan would easily be held its prisoner as she was. The taint within him, the hate for his old apprentice, was sure to take its toll in such a place. Yet he defeated Darth Malak in his own domicile and rescued her from the evil corruption of the dark side… through what she thought was love.

She longed for him. She couldn't understand how he could just leave her after that. To leave her fighting the Darkness alone was much like leaving her imprisoned with Malak on the Starforge. Could Revan have known that the darkness would never leave her? Did he not realize the trouble he had left her in? Not to mention the chaos that he left the galaxy in by his own will? Or was it Arman Clash who was responsible for abandoning her? Revan never ran away from anything, and after Malak's defeat, she was sure he was as strong and as himself as ever. Yet he vanished without a trace, making sure he could never be found. It tore her to be left so alone… and without reason.

"Are you well?" Master Kavar asked in concern.

"I can't take it anymore. This bond is torture!" Bastila sighed in despair.

"You are having trouble with your emotion again?" Her master asked cautiously.

"Again? Always. It's intolerable. I feel like a child!" Bastila was getting angry.

"You haven't given up yet, it's unlikely it will even come to that." Her master shared his confidence.

"But I have! I feel nothing but despair." She corrected him.

"Perhaps. But feelings are all that they are. Without the sway of the dark side, you have nothing to fear." Kavar reassured her.

"It's a miracle the dark side doesn't claim me right now!" She stiffened. Perhaps that was also Revan's doing. Perhaps there was nothing more he could do for her… perhaps even severing her bond with him could bring the opposite outcome she had originally thought.

"Why did he leave me with this connection to him?" Bastila wondered, for once, without fear or anger.

"Why does Revan choose to walk the path that none other will take?" Kavar answered with another question.

"What if he returns as the Dark Master? Surely I would succumb as he has." Bastila gulped in fear.

"Arman Clash would never allow that." Kavar expressed his opinion.

"What if he never had that power? What if he no longer exists?" Bastila considered Arman as a short-lived existence and that he was not responsible for having destroyed Malak. He was not strong enough. The council thought otherwise; they believed so much in the power of the Jedi teachings and that of Arman's inheritance that they thought they could engineer a new destiny for the Dark Lord. They were wrong of course: no Jedi had a dark taint within them. That, to Bastila's knowledge, was the only thing capable of defeating Malak. That was a destiny only reserved for Darth Revan, not Arman Clash. She had said it so many times, but her masters could be just as stubborn as she was. Arman was a mere apprentice, not very knowledgeable of the force and much less experienced than she was. No, the only reason she would ever go on that mission with Arman was because she believe his destiny was that of Revan's. After having rescued her from Malak, she knew he was there somewhere. After Malak's death and after witnessing the change in her bond, she was more and more certain that Darth Revan was also somewhere within Arman, and that none other could have defeated Malak.

"Arman is strong in the light side of the force. He rescued you didn't he?" Kavar persisted, knowing full well that her opinion was different than his in this matter.

"You're wrong about that. I saw it in his eyes. He was not some republican scout or some Jedi apprentice. I saw awareness. I saw intent. I saw power!" She shook her head.

"Perhaps those things were the influence of the dark side… some form of defense against having to face him. Your fear of him saved you… ironically enough." Her master proposed. Bastila Shan let out a laugh of shock and anger at his words.

"I didn't fear him! It was obedience and great respect that saved me: unconditional surrender to his will, to his cause, to him. All he had to do was ask and I was his." Bastila confessed.

Master Kavar stood still, waiting for the door to open. It was time to enter the Proxis and to avoid the rest of his conversation with his apprentice. She was emotional, a very uncommon trait in the Jedi and so he had nothing to counter it except with patience and foreboding. Her mood would pass and they could return to their usual selves. It was like dealing with the non-Jedi, sometimes it was best to wait for an appropriate time to have even the most basic of conversations. It left Bastila feeling alone again.

The door opened and revealed the Captain of the Proxis. Not feeling in the mood for conversation, Bastila waited for someone else to speak.

"I am Carth Onasi, Captain of this ship. I will take you to your rooms." He spoke plainly. Bastila was relieved that he was also not in the mood for conversation. Kavar, however, felt insulted that he was not allowed to present himself. It was very new to the Jedi to be treated this way. Not long ago, people would have trusted them with their lives. Now they were nothing more than mere passenger to the commander of this republican war vessel. He squeezed his lips tight, crossed his arms and followed the Captain to his quarters. Onasi stopped at the last two doors of the crew-quarters' hall and indicated them with his hands without speaking a word. Trust and respect, it seemed, was a thing of the past. Kavar bowed politely and resigned in defeat into his chamber. Bastila and Carth lingered in the hallway for a while longer, staring into each other's eyes sharing the exact same thought. It was an unspoken word: abandoned. Carth was not happy to see her. Revan was the only glue that could have held Bastila and Carth together and he abandoned them a year ago. Bastila, however, felt compassion for her old companion; though he also felt that Bastila had also betrayed him, they did share their awe at Revan's decision to leave them both behind after all that they had been through together. Indeed they shared the same regrets, but neither of them was ready to face them. Bastila finally made a slight head bow and walked backwards into her room, never keeping her eyes off of Carth's frowning gaze. Once the door was closed, he let out a growl of irritation and clenched his fists together. He would wait. That was his new mission after all. He had all the time in the world to wait for the Jedi to make their move. He decided to do what he did best: to return to the bridge and prepare the crew for launch. They were going somewhere. He would wait for the station personnel to finish loading the extra supplies and then they would be on their way.

To where? He asked himself. Carth was getting used to chasing after the Shadow, to travel wherever he suspected they would be. It didn't occur to him that he wasn't given a destination for his current mission. He must have expected to be given a set of instructions by the Jedi, as they always did when they arrived on a Republican ship. He expected the two Jedi to take command of his ship fully and didn't realize that their extremely short conversation had left him with no destination and no afterthought of how his mission would be laid out. It irritated him further. He decided to wait until he was far from the space station, into space, before inquiring about the destination.

He knocked at Bastila's door. Two hours had passed since they arrived. He didn't know Master Kavar and didn't care to meet him. Perhaps some fear that he would take over command on this mission was still on his mind. For now, all he cared about was to challenge Bastila as to weather or no she had a right to be on his ship at all.

"What's our destination?" He asked as soon as the door closed behind him. There was no greeting and Bastila still stared at him with her arms crossed. Noticing hesitation in the man in front of him, the Jedi sat back a little and sighed. She was rather calm now. Carth was as tense as ever and he stood with his arms behind his back as if sanding at attention. If it weren't for his irritated stare, he would look as though he was waiting for orders instead of an explanation. Perhaps he had given up hope too. Bastila shared his pain and took some responsibility for his behavior. She settled back on chair and made herself comfortable while inviting Carth to make himself at home. He didn't move at first, but finally sat down in the chair in front of her.

"I thought you knew." Bastila said softly to avoid sounding arrogant.

"I wasn't told." Carth said irritated. Bastila nodded and set her index finger down at the small round table between them.

"This IS our destination." Bastila pointed out.

"My ship is not a cruise ship Bastila!" Now he understood why Admiral Dodala conveniently left that part out of her briefing.

"Luxury and comfort are a thing of the past for the Jedi." Bastila whispered painfully. Carth didn't bother to respond.

"It will be harder for the Sith to find us if we are always on the move." Bastila pointed out the fact of the mission.

"So you want me to tow you throughout the galaxy until the Sith die of old age?" Carth said.

"Carth, I need your help. The Jedi need your help: this isn't a laughing matter!" Bastila rebuked him. Shan took a deep breath and continued.

"The Sith are targeting the apprentices and the padawans. There aren't many of us left." She said sadly.

"I forgot you were a padawan. You certainly don't act like one. You also don't ask for help… Bastila, what's going on?" Carth finally showed some concern.

"It's ironic that I have a master now and that his only purpose here is to protect me." Bastila admitted.

"So that's why he's here." Carth understood the gravity of the situation and quickly reevaluated his position.

"Have you tried to find… HIM?" Carth asked after a pause.

"It seems he doesn't want to be found. No one has seen or heard from him since…" Bastila couldn't finish.

"But YOU, Bastila… can't you find him? I mean… don't you still have that special connection to him?" Carth asked.

"I've tried that." She simply shook her head and dropped her head in her hands.

"He's abandoned us all." Carth said not sounding surprised.

"He's left the galaxy in great big mess. It's like him to do that." Carth pointed out. He had his reservations the moment he knew of Arman Clash's true identity. He was grateful for the turn of events during his mission with Arman and Bastila to destroy the Starforge, but never again did he trust the Jedi. Revan's sudden departure only worsened his doubts. He wondered what Bastila believed he was up to. Deep down he thought she knew where he was but refused to tell anyone, but after looking at her sit there with her head in her hands and given his mission through Bastila's plea for help, he had to consider that Bastila Shan was truly frightened and that meant that she was on her own.

"I didn't think he would leave you behind with the rest of us." Carth said sympathetically. Bastila stared at him curiously, wanting to know what made him think that when no one else acknowledged her bond with Revan beyond the force related aspects of it. Perhaps she had missed something while she was held captive by Malak and the Sith. She gave Carth her complete attention and signaled for him to continue. She wasn't known for her patience, but she trusted that Carth was not as secretive about his feelings and opinions and that he would share them with her shortly.

"For a moment there I was beginning to think his only motivation behind his quest was to get you back, but after he killed Malak, I guess that changed." Carth shrugged, showing his disappointment. He too was gravely worried about Bastila when she was captured and could only think about going back for her. The fact that Revan, or Arman, wanted the same thing made his doubts subside for a while. He should have suspected that it was revenge that drove Revan and not worry for Bastila's life. It could have been both, he admitted to himself, but it wouldn't explain why he chose to leave her after all.

"What does he want? What is doing? Why did he leave all of us behind? Why would he leave you? Should I expect him back to finish us off once and for all? I can only imagine how upset I would be if the Jedi were to play with my mind and then throw me to the wolves as you did Revan. How much more dangerous do you think you could make him if his memory comes back?" Carth let out his worst fear of the Sith: the unstoppable wrath they have towards the Jedi when they fall to the dark side. If his worst fears were true, that Darth Revan had returned, then Bastila's life was in even more danger than now.

"He's not a monster Carth. You're forgetting how much better things were when he was around. You can only feel the emptiness that he left behind." Bastila defended her hero.

"No, Arman Clash was alright to have around, but Revan… If he's fallen to the dark side my helping you will make little difference." Carth warned. Bastila was surprised that Carth's fears were setting themselves as being more and more a reality.

"He's not behind the attacks on the Jedi if that's what you're implying. If he reclaimed the mantle of the dark side, there would be no one in the Sith empire that would stand in his way and… he would be at the head of their army already." Bastila tried to be convincing. Revan was the greatest leader in generations and had no reason to hide in the ranks of the Sith; he would make is presence known and finish what he started.

"Maybe leaving you all to deal with the Dark-Jedi is his way of getting back at you, short of killing you all." Carth shrugged. Bastila was no longer amused. She was sure Revan, or Arman, had forgiven her for withholding his true identity.

"He never cared what the Jedi council though of him and wouldn't resort to that no matter how far along the dark path he is. Malak was the one that directed his hatred towards the Jedi." Bastila corrected her Captain. There was a moment of silence where they both collected their thoughts about the beginning of the Sith war.

"Sometimes I think that Revan had always been above the Jedi council and that his wisdom should never have been questioned." Bastila thought out loud.

"You can't be serious. He's brought just as much harm to us than good." Carth was appalled at Bastila's revelation.

"That's not what I meant." Bastila shook her head and sighed. It took a moment to collect her strength and continued.

"What I mean is that if the council hadn't questioned his choice and backed him up during the Mandalorian war, he would never have fallen to the dark side." Bastila suggested.

"Frankly, I was always puzzled about why the Jedi council left the outer rim to rot during the war and at that time we were all so grateful for Revan's help but maybe it came at too high a price." Carth said.

"As crazy as their decision was, maybe in the end they were right: We would be better off fighting the Mandalorians right now that the Sith." Carth said.

"Look, I don't want to get into that, but without his help, the Republic would have lost the war, that is a fact." Bastila sighed.

"So what makes you think the council was wrong. You seemed sure of their choice before." Carth noticed.

"I'm starting to think that Revan was more informed about the consequences of his actions than we were led to believe. I'm saying that he might have known all along what it was that the council feared and sought it out on his own without their aid." Bastila ventured.

"You're saying he WANTED to fall to the dark side." Carth was starting to get upset.

"Yes, I think he did." Bastila admitted.

"And you are OK with that?" Carth was impressed in all the wrong ways.

"No, of course not. But it wouldn't have been the same if the council was to look after him." Bastila said. It seemed so familiar now; the darkness within her and the Jedi support standing in the room across from her. She was now in the position of fighting the dark side of the force, but unlike Revan, she had the support of her masters. She was certain that they could have supported Revan in much the same way during the war, unless they feared they had absolutely no sway over his decisions, which, for all Bastila knew, could have been true. He did leave them after all. Perhaps she, too, had no sway over him, regardless of his confessed feelings for her. Perhaps he could triumph over them the way she wish she could. She felt trapped by her feelings and hoped she would never be trapped the same way by the dark side.

"He has power over everyone and everything. Maybe it was just a challenge for him and he would finally move on, or give up." She said simply.

"You think he thought he could triumph over the dark side?" Carth was bemused. Bastila gathered the force and look at the bond she shared with Revan on last time before answering.

"It's a possibility I've begun to consider." She suggested.

"Any Jedi would say that's madness!" Carth lifted himself from his chair abruptly, making a cross-gesture with his hands signifying that he wanted no more of his conversation. Bastila reached up to Carth with a whole new set of eyes. She looked as though she so desperately needed something from him. Carth refused to sit back down but took a calming breath. He was willing to listen to just a little more, if only to understand what Bastila's eyes were really saying.

"I am under constant battle with the dark side… I have been ever since my return from the Starforge. It's a desperate battle and I am uncertain how I have made it this far… except by that which Revan has left behind. I fuel from his strength during my inner struggle and I would have surely succumbed if I could not feel his presence." Bastila revealed.

"NO… Bastila you can't fall to the dark side, NOT again! I WONT let you leave this place, I wont let you leave US!" Carth said firmly.

"Now you know why I need your help… and why I need constant supervision from the council." Bastila said much more softly.

"What do you want me to do: I don't know anything about falling to the dark side, much less how to prevent it." Carth shook his head.

"I don't need you to be a Jedi: I need you to be a friend. Keep me safe. I trust you." Bastila whispered.

"I will. Of COURSE Bastila, I will." Carth reassured her. He still didn't sit down. He looked worried for once. He forgot that he should be upset. Bastila may trust him now, but he still doesn't trust her. The only thing keeping him on her side is her sudden plea for help. The old stubborn and proud Bastila would have never done that. Maybe this Bastila had a fighting chance and maybe, this time, having help, she won't betray everyone so easily. Carth took a deep breath, as he was getting ready to depart.

"If you need ANYTHING, you come directly to me. I don't want you suffering on your own like last time." The good Captain ordered and left the room swiftly. He didn't bother waiting for her to thank him. It wasn't that he feared she would never thank him, it was that he was fed up with the Jedi and even more intolerant of the dark side. Any more Jedi talk and he would lose it.

Bastila was surprised at how much she had confessed to her old companion. It had given her much relief and was very pleased with her decision. Carth was much easier to talk to than any Jedi. She could get into many conversations with her own Jedi master, who like her, was full of compassion and understanding. Carth was more like she was now: free to feel and express herself. In front of the Jedi, Bastila still felt compelled to keep her feelings to herself despite the attention she needed as a result from them. It was unlike the Jedi to be responsive and understanding as her last conversation with master Kavar showed. He was more willing to forsake her feelings than to sympathize. Perhaps it was due more to the subject that was sensitive to all the Jedi rather than to her situation. She was able to reach out to her master at times and to share her burdens but, at times, she couldn't help but feel alone and left out by the Jedi. It was not their fault, she knew: it was Revan's. He left her in this situation. Master Kavar was as great a help as a Jedi could be to her and she appreciated that but she needed so much more. Oh she longed for Revan. One word from his voice and all her hardships would be in the past. Such power he had over her.

_Where are you Revan? I am yours. I am all for you. Why have you forsaken me?_

Bastila thought to herself as she immersed in meditation. She used the force to search for her hero, as she always did when she meditated. Never having the slightest success in her search was not enough to dissuade her from trying to find Revan. Her bond was strong and she had to believe it served more purpose than to torment her while keeping her strong at the same time. She had to believe she could affect HIM as well. She had to believe she could get him to notice her pain. She had to believe she could receive more visions through the force that would lead her to him the way they had led her to follow his footsteps to the Starforge. In order to know where he was now, she had to know where he had been. These visions had required proximity in the past, but she would draw strength from the bond and persist.

_I want to see you. Show yourself. Show me where you are. Come back for me._

"The more you search for him, the more it will draw you to nowhere."

Bastila's eyes opened to find master Kavar staring down at her. He stood in front of her, arms crossed.

"I do what I must." Bastila replied.

"Meditation is used to calm oneself and to search inside for what is true. You search outward and too far from yourself. Perhaps you need to focus more on yourself and less on him." He master proposed.

"And what truth is there left to find within?" Bastila asked for the sake of asking, knowing full well that she did not care for an answer.

"The truth that you do not need him. That you had the strength to fight before he entered into your life." Kavar suggested.

"I am responsible for this bond. I have used all the power I had to preserve whatever life was holding on in his body and I accept the consequences of my action. It was no accident that I received this bond through the force. Great things have been accomplished since and I am certain that it isn't over yet." Bastila said.

"It is for you to decide when it is over, my padawan. Do not seek Revan's guidance for he has none to offer." Kavar spoke harshly. Independence has been the Jedi way for countless generations and the thought that his padawan would consider devoting herself to one who had abandoned the Jedi twice before was reason for alarm.

"He has abandoned all who cared for him and would leave you as broken as a cluster if you ever found him again." Master Kavar stated.

"No one knows for certain. Perhaps he has a plan for all of us. Perhaps he has reason for retreat and secrecy. Perhaps he needs me as much as I need him and the force will bring us together again." Bastila said with a frown.

"You are swimming in uncertainties Bastila Shan. It will draw you farther from our shores. Draw strength from it as you must, but I fear this bond will come full circle when you face him again. It will be your life that will need saving if the Dark One returns, not his." Kavar said. Bastila fell inwardly and showed a slight hunch in her shoulders. She could no longer hold her cross-legged meditative posture. She held herself with her elbows as much as she could not to physically collapse at the sudden thought. The force, as she knew, wasn't without a sense of irony. She witnessed so much of it from the moment the task to capture the Dark Lord fell on her shoulders. That became her destiny the moment her skills of battle meditation favored her strike team and allowed her to make it to Revan's command ship first. She was so young and willing to serve in those days; she had been foolish to leave out fear. Having the upper hand in numbers and the eagerness to succeed as a young padawan, she had charged into a battle that became a commitment in the force. Her capture of the Dark Lord Revan as a mere padawan could have secured her name in history. Her life as a Jedi could have accelerated ten fold. Already with the rare gift of battle meditation that went far beyond that of even the Jedi council members and the independence that it brought her (she had already shared the responsibility of Knighthood), the battle for the Sith master could have placed her value within the Jedi order as equal to that of a Master herself. It would have elevated her to the to top in short order. Little had she knew that her exploit in bringing in the Sith master would have revealed a different destiny for this padawan, one that was perhaps even more unique than the one she sought. That battle was not at all what anyone could have expected. She rushed to Revan's command deck with her three Jedi companions, full ready for a confrontation. She placed herself in the spotlight, expressing her intent and stepping ahead of her Jedi friends. She had felt the most strongly about her mission. She had felt its weight and responded with pride and confidence instead of fear and doubt.

_You cannot win Revan!_

She said as she pointed at the Dark Lord, provoking him and assuring that his focus went on her and her team. Her team… they were Jedi Knights and she had been a padawan. Her initiative, her skills and her pride had launched her ahead of her team and straight into the most anticipated moment of the new war. She looked at the Dark Master swing into a stance she had never before seen with members of an antecedent strike force still dying at the hands of Darth Revan. As dark and powerful as he was, she had not known fear on that battle bridge. She only saw him as one who had lost his way, one that had to face reality once more, one that had to see the corruption of his ways and that needed to be brought to justice. She faced him off as a criminal and felt no ties with him. She felt no empathy for one so lost. She could not associate his fate with that of a real Jedi. She dismissed his past and denied him recognition of his purpose only to keep herself from facing her own vulnerabilities to the dark side of the force. Everything that came next was as extraordinary as it was ironic. Malak had betrayed his master from afar. The sudden change in the atmosphere, the sudden disturbance in the force, the almost lifeless leader and the feelings that had perturbed her so greatly had changed her completely. She believed she would have encountered only regret. Regret that her mission had been spoiled by the ways of the Sith, by the betrayal of an apprentice to his master. Instead, the situation had presented itself with a new light. The dark lord was not dead. She would not let the Sith have it their way. She was a Jedi. She knew what she had to do. An enormous rush of compassion swept her up the command deck and allowed her to save the life of the most dangerous man in the galaxy. She was better than him, she thought, she was stronger than the dark side. She never thought this day would come when she would despair and squirm as a consequence of her action on the bridge of Revan's ship. The force, indeed, was not without a sense of irony.

"I have to believe that he will save me." Bastila whispered softly after a long moment of reflection.

"Perhaps that is the will of the force." Master Kavar said. There was a short pause before the Jedi master tapped the hilt of his lightsaber as an indication that it was time to practice saber fencing.

"We need to keep shape in the use of our weapons in the mean time. I'm sure you would benefit from its distraction as well." Master Kavar proposed. The Dark-Jedi had turned the role of the Jedi weapon from a symbol of peace and justice to no more than a dueling tool. The Sith were young in comparison to the Jedi, but their focus on duels went unmatched throughout the war. No one had been more successful in praying on the Jedi. The Dark-Jedi had perspective on the Jedi and could feed off their weaknesses like none other. Their only purpose was to eliminate the Jedi, and given the time, they would not fail. It was not always so. When the Sith empire arrived and waged war, the Dark-Jedi had been united in conquest and seemed to have no quarrel with the Order. Revan had singled out the Republic and treated the Jedi as no more than his enemy's allies. Revan's intention towards the Jedi during his war went unspoken, yet his reservation for the order was unquestioned. He had a plan; there was no doubt about it. Whatever it was, it was immediately replaced by Darth Malak's hatred and impatience. He had shifted the Empire's focus to that of immediate and cruel passion. He had traded whatever grand master plan Revan had concocted for the pleasure of revenge and overwhelming power over his foes. He was far more characteristic of the Sith: predictable and passionate. Revan's ways were that of mystery and order, of purpose and intent, of knowledge and foresight. It was not a way anyone could counter without the same power and understanding. That kind of foe did not exist. The Sith empire would have been unstoppable. Yet the events that led to Darth Revan's demise had only unleashed cruelty and corruption rather than piece and justice. How lucky it was that Bastila Shan had been there to steal away that power, to bring to the council the mysterious weapon that could turn the tide of any war. The council was wise to use that weapon against the Sith and against Malak. They had caged this power within a shell and given it a new identity, one that was only loyal to the Republic, effectively turning it against his own followers. Arman Clash did not share Revan's past and had no intent. He was but a person who followed to slopes like the current of a river. He went where he was needed. He quickly acquired the only part of his old essence that was left adrift, Bastila Shan, without knowing that she carried with her the bond that had allowed him to live. Without knowing who he was and without a sense of direction through the force, he came for her. At that moment, Bastila and Arman had been permanently bonded. The will of the force had never been made so clear. How clairvoyant the dark master must have been with such power. It felt unfair at first, how the force could favor someone so self-driven and unyielding as Revan. However, throughout her mission with him, she became only sympathetic and intrigued. It became perfectly clear to her how important her companion was. By observing Arman Clash, she had found the characteristics that dominated their destiny. With or without the force, Arman Clash was a leader. His charisma and his confidence had paved their way through hardships as gracefully as Bastila's greatest display of battle meditation. This was no program designed by the Jedi order; this gift belonged to Revan alone. That was his calling, that was his purpose and for the force to favor one such person could only prove that he deserved her greatest respect as well.

Revan was out there somewhere, and with him he carried the will of the force. She only wished it wasn't as clouded by the dark side as it was on her end of the connection. She needed to believe that he had the clairvoyance enough to see past the darkness and bring himself to Bastila as their destiny commanded.

"Focus, my padawan. The time for reconciliation is over." Master Kavar ordered as his straightened his lightsaber in front of his face as to captivate her attention. He had backed away and stood disconnected from the duel as to mirror how Bastila had disconnected from it in her mind. She stared at her master's eyes with the blue-green blade hiding his nose. It was as though she was dazed and had been for a while. She had not realized that the battle had halted until just now. She was calm and at peace but completely unaware of her surroundings. She couldn't bring herself to regret that it had impaired her training with her master because, for the moment, she felt so free. That was too rare for her to dismiss.

"I'm sorry master Kavar. I don't know what has come over me." Bastila exhaled a deeply relaxed breath and dropped back to a stance of readiness that accentuated her apology as much as a bow could have. As her master, nothing could have made him more worried than young Bastila's sudden intangibility. If it wasn't for her apparent inner peace, he would have even despaired. This padawan was difficult to look after. He hoped he was strong enough to protect her against the living so that she would at least have a fighting chance at what was lurking beneath the surface. Sometimes he feared that loneliness would become her undoing. All he could do against that is to be there for her when she needed and to make sure others were there when she did not. Carth had a great deal of influence over her mood. It was understandable, given their history. It seemed he was her link to HIM. She needed to cling to familiarities. Satisfied with his padawan's eagerness to continue, he simply bowed and began again.

This time, he activated his second lightsaber and engaged more aggressively. It was time to set aside the familiar if only to keep Bastila's focus a little while longer. Master Kavar was graceful with his twin lightsaber and his technique was more in character as it was aggressive. The form used with twin lightsabers bore the traits of the Dark-Jedi for it was a persistent attack that required very little effort. For Bastila it was a challenge of speed and focus through the force as well as through her muscles. It was almost unfair against an opponent who was not familiar with the technique. Bastila, however, had the proper training to deal with this situation. She knew the only defense against Kavar' style was to shift him to the defensive and to keep him there. It took some time to get him there, but once Bastila had deflected the last of his strokes, she was able to thrust and swing and flick and poke endlessly as he had but with much more strength that would require both of his arms to deflect. Still, Kavar had the greater skill and had superior strength. His design was to allow opportunity for Bastila to adapt and explore her own way of defeating him. Superiority was a shifting thing in a duel. What Kavar had, Bastila could take away. His strength could be brought down to a weakness, his speed could be slowed, his style reversed. Bastila was no ordinary padawan. She had such promise and her power through the force was Kavar' match. She only needed to be creative and to continue her practice. She had seen the potential of the force and was not threatened by knowledge, only by experience.

While keeping his reservations, Kavar allowed her attacks to continue for as long as it took for Bastila to realize they bore no fruit. He had the upper hand in this battle and she had to find another way. Bastila could always tell when the Jedi master held back. It was their duty to keep the knowledge of the Jedi. The masters held the secrets of the Jedi. They used that knowledge to teach their students and to provide something for them to strive for. Given the seemingly unlimited patience of the Jedi, it sometimes took generations for a master to finally teach his apprentice all he knew, no matter the order's dire situation. Bastila understood that better than anyone, and in master Kavar' case, it didn't feel condescending or irritating at all. After having learned Battle meditation on her own, Bastila understood that it wasn't knowledge that made one Jedi stand out more than the other, it was the will to learn and succeed that mattered. How great a Jedi Revan would have been if he had chosen to obey the council. He was their prodigy then as she was theirs now. The difference was that Revan had obtained much of his power on his own and made it impossible for anyone to comprehend him. No one knew the extent of the knowledge he had gain of the force throughout the Mandalorian wars and beyond. All that was known was that all who had been to those places, all who had sought his knowledge, had fallen to the dark side of the force. There was danger in knowledge, and for once, a padawan had the perspective to understand the reluctance and caution behind the Jedi ways. Bastila had visited some of the places where Revan had been. She had witnessed how some of them rung hollowed by the dark side. There was no fascination there, only silence and decay. Yet each of these places had great historical significance. It was no surprise that such places collected much of the force, light side or dark side. Revan was no fool; he was looking for much more than just the dark side. There were secrets in such places that could only be reveled to him. On their journey, she had sensed him respond to these places. He had learned so much so fast, she feared it was the dark lord that was resurfacing, but nothing in his behavior had betrayed his goals and for as long as they were together, he was as loyal to his case as she was, if not more. He made all the right decisions and acted as much like a Jedi as master Kavar was. His power and devotion combined with his charisma and compassion had made her fall in love.

Bastila had fought him on the Starforge. Arman took the time away from his mission to bring Bastila back, to win her over. She was not some prize to him; she was not some weapon like she was to Malak. To Arman Clash, she was an equal. There was no condescension in his attempts, nor lies or futile remarks. He was not there to make her believe in the Jedi or in their cause. He only reminded her of him. He wanted her to believe in him as she always had. He looked into her eyes and demanded that she recognized who he was. He demanded that she understood that he was there for her. He fought her and he saved her. He bested her again and again until she yielded. He had no intention in harming her; that battle told her as much as his words. Revan came for her. He would let the republic fight it out with the Sith and postpone his face-off with Malak for as long as it took to steal her back. She was that important to him then and she refused to believe that had changed.

Bastila took a long moment to recall her battle with Revan. Even his strength in dueling was hidden away. There was no apparent maneuver or trick through his fighting style or through the force that allowed him to dominate the battle. He hid his power as well as Revan hid behind Arman Clash. Everyone in the galaxy was made aware of his success.

"_Revan has returned."_

The historians had versed. Perhaps they were more right than the Jedi. The key to knowing more about it lied in her memories. Even this battle she had with him could have told her more about him, if only she could focus and see it through his perspective. He was not fighting her; he was fighting for her. Perhaps he was going through then what she is going through now. If only she could have known what he felt. Words were never enough to express what existed in the force. There was a battle there between the light side and the dark side, and in such a place as the starforge, there was no hope for light to expand. Revan kept to himself yet he brought her to the light by his will alone. Perhaps with the bond they shared, he never needed to reach outward. Perhaps he had learned in that short time what she had yet to learn about their bond.

_I draw strength from him._

Bastila could hold her reservations as well. She was not ready to challenge this Jedi master's full potential. She had to learn more of her strength through this bond. At this time, however, her muscles were fatigued and her lungs struggled to find air. She needed to stop.

"Stop." She yielded. Bastila held her yellow blade close to her head for a little while longer. She felt its soft hum and its warmth comforting after suffering from exhaustion. She felt her master waiting for her and finally closed her lightsaber.

"How long do you think our battle has lasted?" Master Kavar asked. While reaching for a water jug in the corner of the cargo hold. The Proxis was not equipped with open spaces but it held many cargo holds of various types. This one was suitable for their training because it was empty and well ventilated.

"Perhaps 20, 30 minutes." Bastila replied smoothly.

"It has been an hour, young Bastila. You are a fragile one my padawan." Master Kavar said. Bastila was saddened and upset. She had never been referred to as being fragile before. She could be distant or dramatic or overconfident, but never fragile. She didn't respond. She only looked at her master gulp down water and wondered how this duel went according to his perspective. She wasn't sure if her distractions left her weakened during her fight or if her reflexes were enough to keep her on her toes.

"You are strong and agile, willing and eager, but you are simply not yourself." Kavar said. All the masters who had known her before her mission with Arman Clash would have said she was a promising pupil though she was stubborn and impulsive. Those were the characteristics that her current master sought, despite how they would drive others only to complain, especially Carth Onasi.

"Is that so bad?" Bastila mused. The answer clearly reflected in his eyes. There was disappointment there.

"It would be best not to deny who you are at this time. Trying to change while not knowing what you are becoming is not a good thing." Master Kavar suggested.

"I am thick headed and impulsive; surely you are not one to complain!" Bastila retorted.

"Impulse gives you direction and persistence gives you focus." Master Kavar said simply. Bastila immediately jumped to attention.

"Of course master. I will try not to lose track of my… characteristics." She said politely and bowed. She wanted to laugh. She hadn't felt this way in a while. If she had asked Carth to list her flaws, those two would have been among the first he would enumerate. Now it was on her master's list of assets. Her own proud-Jedi ways were now appreciated by at least two people. Of course the only other one who had hinted towards admiration of those traits was Arman Clash, who never once admitted to disliking anything about her. He did, however have a playfulness about him that favored her more easily coaxed personality traits. It was a subtle admiration at best but it was greatly reinforced by the joy it brought them for a time. He teased her because he cared. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if Arman was not required to save the republic. She wondered if she could have had him to herself had her mission not demanded all their attention. What a great joy it would have been to have him tease her and laugh and hold her and point out that she is only pretending not to care that he does it. He was so bold once to accuse her of liking him and of pretending otherwise. She had blushed like a teenage girl when he said that. Her feeble comeback must have completely drowned in her anguish. She had felt like she had been completely dissected and left on display for him to see. She loved that it happened, of course: Being a Jedi, she would have never betrayed her feelings so openly and so prematurely. She may never have told him how she felt. Having been adopted by the Jedi way, Arman Clash quickly respected her privacy and didn't press it any further. For that, she was both happy and sad. Perhaps she had waited too long to allow him back into her privacy. At their encounter on the Starforge, Arman had transformed into Revan and she had not been there with him during that transformation. The prospect of their feelings for each other had not been infused and the hope that they could pick up where they left off was too marginal to have made a difference. Revan had made it clear how he felt for her. He said it out loud, very plainly for her to hear, but his professionalism by then was unshakable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Stinger

A week of training in cold empty space felt like a month. Carth and his crew were just as restless. No one, it seemed, had a care for his or her current mission. The Jedi had their way of drowning their contempt in meditation and training. For the first time in years, the Jedi had to do something for themselves. War had never been so dull. The Jedi order was under attack by what they feared the most. The dark side of the force had to be fought again by direct opposition just as in the war with Exar Kun. These Sith had spawned from Darth Malak's Sith academies. As it were, these academies had been founded by Revan before he had returned and made himself known as the new enemy of the Republic. However, he had only used them to teach those that followed him. When Malak took over, he had opened the training academies to all that sought to learn the ways of the Sith.

War after war, people had given up on the notion of peace and it was easy to understand their eagerness to learn to fight. The Sith academy offered them everything: shelter, food and knowledge. Those who were force sensitive were made to feel very welcome. Those who had training, like the Jedi, were practically catered to. The Sith academies were very fruitful, spawning many new soldiers and collecting large numbers of Dark-Jedi. The only problem is that they were leaderless. No one would step up. Perhaps it was out of fear of their own ways, perhaps it was because no one truly felt capable of commanding the Sith empire. It was partly true. No matter how much they had learned of the Sith, they were still no more than apprentices in the grand scheme of things. They had learned that the hard way; from during the last year, there had been a few self-proclaimed leaders in the Sith empire, but none lasted. For when one spoke up, another felt he/she had the right to challenge the speaker. The Sith were almost decimated right then and there. The Dark-Jedi eliminated themselves until they realized that the power of leadership had been out of their reach. They lacked the strength it required to be Sith lords. Even the Jedi padawans that have come to the Sith had very little to offer in the way of leadership and there was not one Jedi Knight left in the ranks of the Sith. There was a power struggle that prevented them from moving forward until it was resolved. In the mean time, the deterioration of the Jedi order from the bottom up meant great potential for the empire, should anyone lay claim. It was only a matter of time before the future of the Sith was secured. They waited to see where their patience would lead them.

Bastila and her master had felt a tremor in the force. They leapt out of their sleep at the same time.

"What is it?" Carth asked his bridge officers while rubbing off the sleep from his face.

"A mid range Sith scout ship sir." The radar operator confirmed.

"How far?" the Captain asked immediately.

"Five minutes out." The officer answered.

"Report our present coordinates to the Admiral and then jam all frequencies." Carth ordered, keeping his professionalism.

"Yessir." The comm. officer replied enthusiastically.

"Shields up. Put it up on the viewscreen." Captain Onasi said. He considered calling for Bastila and Kavar but knew that they were probably already on their way. They were Jedi after all.

"It's a Stinger class. Probably scouting the way ahead for an armada or a convoy." Carth observed.

"Keep an eye out for any additional ships entering the sector and prepare for an emergency jump to lightspeed." Carth cautioned. Carth looked at the enemy ship closely.

"It's coming straight for us sir." The tactical officer said.

"Probably trying to get close enough to ID us." The officer added.

"Maintain course and speed." Carth said at the helmsman.

"How long until we can jump?" The Captain asked the navigations officer.

"Seven minutes." He answered.

"A walk in the park." The Captain assured his crew. Moments later, the stinger class ship was in scanning range.

"The Sith vessel has begun to circle us." The radar officer said.

"It'll have what it came for soon enough. Just make sure it can't make any transmissions while it's near to us." Carth said.

"What can you tell me about this stinger?" Carth asked the scanning station.

"Three passengers on board. Stinger class, slightly modified." The scanning officer said slowly as he was analyzing data.

"Weapons?" His Captain asked.

"Minimal… except for what looks like four portside…" The scanning officer spoke before being abruptly interrupted by the tactical officer.

"I'm detecting an Ion discharge. Four Ion torpedoes heading our way." He said loudly.

"Torpedo tubes." The scanning officer finished quietly.

"Target those torpedoes lieutenant, all batteries." Carth said, a little less confident.

"Ion torpedoes. What are they up to?" Carth asked himself.

"Where will they impact?" Carth asked the tactical officer.

"The target seems to be our starboard shields sir." The lieutenant said.

"Increase power to our starboard shields. I don't want any residual charge affecting our systems." Carth said. He could hear the two Jedi entering the bridge just as he finished but he didn't acknowledge them just yet.

"The stinger is moving towards us now Captain. Heading for our starboard…"

"Shields, yes I know." Onasi quickly finished his tactical officer's assessment.

"How long before our shields recharge if one of those torpedoes hit?" Carth asked smoothly.

"A mere moment Captain." The lieutenant answered. The torpedoes were within firing range. The tactical officer knew the Proxis well and was confident that he could destroy the torpedoes before they impacted the shields. The Captain, he thought, was only being cautious. The Stinger was moving very fast towards them and so far the torpedoes were evading the counter fire.

"Smart missiles?" The tactical officer asked bemused. Carth shook his head silently and finally glanced at Bastila Shan, who had just received an update from the nav. Officer.

"I sense the dark side." The Jedi padawan said quickly. Kavar nodded in approval.

"Any chance you can help us?" Carth asked worriedly. Bastila nodded, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was her battle meditation that guided the tactical officer to make the next few impacting shots. Two of the torpedoes were immediately vaporized. A slight tremor in the electronic systems could be felt throughout the ship. An instant after the dimming of his monitor, the tactical officer made another attempt and succeeded in destroying another torpedo. It was dangerously close to the ship and its detonation momentarily disabled his firing systems yet again. The last torpedo struck the shield. This time, a few sparks splashed out of the tactical officer's console and the bridge lights blacked out for a second. The lieutenant had dived back and hit the floor. Before he could get back up, the ship shock violently and he was thrown back on the floor as a large thud echoed through the ship. The lights came back on and everyone looked at Carth Onasi.

"We're being boarded." He said as he shot an impatient stare at the two Jedi across from him. He crossed his arms and waited for them to speak.

"We will deal with them." Jedi master Kavar bowed at the Captain and left the bridge with his padawan. As mush as he would love to teach the invaders a lesson for attacking his ship, he knew that this wasn't his fight. Throwing himself at them with a pair of blasters would be a waste of his life.

The pair of Jedi made their way towards the center of the ship where the Stinger had almost crushed itself against the hull of the Proxis in its attempt to dock quickly. The intruders were heading towards the bridge and the Jedi would meet them halfway. Bastila and her master stood between the turbolift and the three Dark-Jedi in the narrow corridor ahead of them. They waited patiently for the triplet to arrive. At least one of them was grinning in anticipation of the upcoming battle. As they all stood looking at each other, that grim became nothing less that a smile followed by laughter.

"Bastila Shan. What an unexpected pleasure." The Dark-Jedi showed his delight by igniting his lightsaber first and crossing his free arm on his chest as a symbol of respect. Everyone else ignited his or her weapons in turn. All three Dark-Jedi focused on Bastila, completely ignoring the deadly threat of master Kavar' twin blue-green blades. It didn't take long for the other two Dark-Jedi to understand the luck and opportunity that this encounter brought them as they felt what it was that their apparent leader had noticed first. They all started to smile. Bastila was well worth the price of facing a Jedi master, it seemed. Kavar made the first move. He threw himself at the pair that was on his side, while Bastila immediately kept the last one occupied with her yellow blade. The leader of the Dark-Jedi allowed master Kavar' aggressiveness to lead them farther down the hall and away from the Jedi padawan. He didn't want her to interfere in his two-to-one odds against the master. No matter how strong this Jedi master was, there was always a dark way to use the two-to-one advantage against him. Being a Sith allowed him to do just that. Two crimson red lightsaber blades clashed against two blue-green ones, again and again, making the Jedi master more and more comfortable while dark anticipation grew stronger and stronger along the stretch of the corridor. The Dark-Jedi were well trained and what they lacked in speed and agility, they made up in cunning and ruthlessness. Bastila Shan was quickly gaining the upper hand against her now powerless opponent. As her body's adrenaline production increased, so did her confidence. It was only a matter of time before she would slice through her enemy's defenses. The dark leader had to act now. He stepped back momentarily from his fight and allowed a stroke that was meant for him land on his colleague. He instantly forced his blade against the back of the swinging blue-green one and pushed himself forward with all of his strength. Being single-handed and with his blade sandwiched between burning flesh and another lightsaber, his side became as undefended as this Dark-Jedi left his partner. The dying Sith fought with the last inch of strength he had left, preventing master Kavar from shifting his attention to his other side until it was too late. The crimson red blade overpowered him and slowly disintegrated Kavar' right shoulder flesh. The Sith leader persisted for as long as he was out of danger, breaking through the bones of the now screaming Jedi master. Master Kavar' arm was almost falling off when the Sith finally took a step back to avoid the other blade that was finally release by his dead friend. Without hesitating, the Dark-Jedi called upon the force to accelerate Kavar' swing further, leaving his other side unguarded and struck a final stroke at the master's neck. His body, arm hanging off, fell heedlessly on the floor. The Dark-Jedi moaned in pleasure of his accomplishment and took a look at the Jedi padawan that was now standing motionless behind the carcasses that lay waste in the corridor. Bastila had finished her fight, but she was too late. Her heart was pressed in a vice. Her eyes blistered in flames. Her lightsaber clenched under her firm grip. The scene was horrendous. She glared at her dead protector, not knowing at what moment she would be overtaken by furry. At the moment, pain was the dominant emotion.

"How wonderful that my skills have brought me to you." The Dark-Jedi broke the silence. Bastila didn't lift her eyes off the headless body of her master. She simply tightened her jaw and let loose a few tears.

"You are the most wanted Jedi in the galaxy." The Sith added. Bastila dismissed it as being nothing but Sith pride.

"I will not be made your trophy." Bastila finally looked her opponent in the eye. Hate had finally swelled within her.

"Trophy? Bastila Shan? I think you underestimate your value." The Sith laughed. Bastila held her blade horizontally and urged to pounce forward. Something held her back. Perhaps she was afraid that her aggression would get the best of her. She stiffened like a statue and waited until she could tell right from wrong.

"I have felt your dark presence before I was even on board. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that it was you." The Dark-Jedi said with glee.

"If you think I am one of you, you are sadly mistaken." Bastila spat.

"The dark side of the force covers you like a cloak. You were once apprentice to the great Darth Malak. You have fallen to the dark side from which there is no turning back. Now that I have liberated you from the grip of the Jedi you are once again free to claim the mantle of the dark side!" The Dark-Jedi said excitedly. His ignorance was insufferable. Bastila couldn't hold back any longer. This Sith's delusion was getting under her skin. She struck swiftly and pushed forward violently.

"Let the hate flow through you!" The Dark-Jedi marveled. Sith propaganda, she thought. Her hatred of Darth Malak had never given her strength. If anything, it dulled her power and made her even more helpless against him. He had captured her, tortured her, given her plenty to fear and hate, but all of it had made her more his slave. This vermin was her chance at getting back at him. She did not fear him, but her anger had only once been this focused.

"You will suffer for all that you have done!" Bastila spat. Her words had made him laugh. Her furry was hitting the top. Something had to be done. It was the Sith way to dwell on hate and suffering. She could not be a part of it. She had to back off now. She had to call his bluff.

"You have the aura of the dark lord! I could be at your command, at your mercy! If only you would reach out to me and cleanse me with your dark will." The Dark-Jedi begged as he noticed the Jedi padawan step back slightly. The mind games had to stop. She was not in a position to deal with any of it. She had no more master and she needed his support now more than ever. If her bond with Revan had become her foe, she would surely lose herself now. The time had come for her to challenge that after all. She had to soak it in, absorb all that was included in her connection to her old companion. She has to bathe in her doubts am immerge a new person, for better or for worse. She would rather take her chances with Revan than fall alone in chaos and in misery.

"I am a Jedi!" Bastila straightened herself showed the composure of a true Jedi. She attacked as a Jedi, with grace and tranquility with the force. She did not fight or struggle from within, nor did she do battle with the Dark-Jedi. All she did was obey the command of the force and trust it's guidance as she had done countless times before. The force's will was on her side, and so was Revan's, it seemed, for her opponent suffered defeat very quickly. Her bright yellow lightsaber had flowed like a wave and anchored itself in the Dark-Jedi's ribcage. She felt nothing. She made herself aware of her surroundings to be ready to defend from a final desperate blow. It never came. The Sith had yielded in defeat, heart broken by her blade and mind gasping for one last feel of the force. Bastila retracted her blade and let the last body fall to the ground. She knew she would survive this encounter. It was what came next she was afraid of.

As an apprentice of the force, Bastila couldn't help but play back the events in her mind. She wanted to learn from it and understand what had changed, if anything. She had taken a leap of faith into the unknown, trusting herself completely to someone she could no longer hear or see or touch and whose alliances had always been a hierarchy that begun with himself. She didn't know what happened. All she knew was that she did feel like herself, perhaps even more than ever. She felt proud and free as she had as a padawan. She was grieved by her loss, yet she had the confidence of someone who had just gained something of equal or greater value. She had given into the will of none other than Revan and she emerged free and clear headed as if it had always been the right thing to do. Where the force would have forsaken her, Revan had been there for her… again.

_You are in my very soul. _Bastila thought. She felt as though she had just walked through fire and didn't get burned. Revan was hers; he did not belong to the dark side.

_I will find you and I will repay you for what you have done for me. You are my hero. _She thought passionately.

"I wish you still served the republic so that I could have everything." Bastila whispered to herself.

"I do serve the republic." Carth said aloud. He stood behind Bastila, ready to be needed in some way. Bastila turned around slowly and gave him a soft smile.

"I was talking about Revan." She pretended to hide a slight irritation in her words.

"Good. For a second there I thought you were talking about yourself." Carth admitted.

"Yes, Carth, I'm still with you." Bastila did sound irritated this time.

"Are you sure?" Carth persisted.

"Yes, Carth, I'm sure." She was really irritated now.

"Welcome back Bastila!" Carth smirked. Her irritation could only mean that she was being herself again. Suddenly the hallway shook so harshly that they both hit the wall as if it was the ground. Claxons sounded all throughout the ship and emergency hatches were being sealed. With a slight residue of adrenaline left pumping through her veins, Bastila was the first one back up from the ground.

"Dead man switch." Carth said firmly as he was getting up.

"We'd be lucky if my ship is still in flying order." He said angrily as he reported to the nearest checkpoint along the wall. There was an emergency comm. link there.

"Damage report." Carth spoke into the small computer in the wall.

"Shields down, decks two and three have been breached. Forward and aft sections have been sealed but no reports of survivors yet. Engines running on auxiliary power only." The report had been swift and professional.

"Great, our engines are down." Carth spoke into Bastila's direction.

"How long to bypass auxiliary power and make a jump to hyperspace?" Carth asked.

"Hours sir, five minimum. We will need to suit up to work on deck two to make it possible." The officer at the other end of the comm. said. There was a short pause as the tension built up.

"Any more Sith ship appear on radar?" Carth asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"No Captain, nothing to report." The comm. officer said.

"We have five hours to make better luck, officer. Let's get these repairs underway immediately." Carth said gravely.

"Yessir!" the officer said. Bastila didn't look like she was worried. She was like a Jedi again. It pleased Carth to see her strong and proud once more. It had irritated him in the past, but now Bastila was the only Jedi left on his ship and she had proven herself worthy time and time again. He felt he could trust her now. As he looked at her, he felt calm and confident about her. She had been more reassuring to him than she ever has.

"Are you all right, Bastila?" He asked sympathetically, while keeping his sudden peak of confidence in reserve. Bastila nodded quietly and looked around the corridor once again.

"Suddenly, I'm not so alone." She said simply as she walked towards the turbolift. He froze for a moment and then followed her up to the command deck. It was obvious to him that something had happened to her, but he knew that it was for the better. It occurred to him that she was talking about Revan. What she meant, however, was beyond him. All he knew is that Bastila was far more interested in reuniting with Revan than he was. He felt that day may come and he had better watch her as it did. He knew how unlimited Jedi determination was, and if someone could find Revan, Bastila could.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mercenary

The Proxis had made it out safely. It would seem the three Dark-Jedi that had come in the stinger ship had been independent of the Sith armada after all. It was as Carth suspected when he knew they were Dark-Jedi. Ever since the death of Darth Malak, the Sith have been divided in two fronts: the military forces, and the Jedi assassins, or Dark-Jedi as they were. When the attack by the stinger made out to be an attack against Bastila and Kavar, it was clear that there was a possibility that the Proxis' whereabouts fell on death ears, or at least ears that were not ready to jump at the opportunity of a space battle. He had been right, of course, but after he had heard the damage report, it wouldn't have taken much to reduce his ship and his career to nothingness. He had to stop somewhere safe for some repairs and to pay his respects to the casualties. There had been several republican deaths including Jedi master Kavar. The small group of Jedi that claimed his beheaded body had been sorrowful. They had all rejoiced in the belief that Kavar had achieved oneness in the force and that death had just been a small part of his journey, but, having been the wonderful Jedi he was, he would be terribly missed. Master Kavar had been a hero and a close friend to many highly reputed figureheads throughout the systems that he had aided in his time as a master and council member. His funeral would be grand. Gathering all the people who desired to pay their respects to him along with finding a safe designated place for them would take a long time. Bastila had reported her mission to the three Jedi and it was decided that she had to continue to elude the Dark-Jedi's search parties without the aid of a master. Bastila was bewildered.

"I don't understand, master Vrook. Why am I being left behind when it's obvious the Sith have singled me out! Separating the masters from the padawans has been their plan from the start!" Bastila felt betrayed.

"You are no ordinary padawan, Bastila. Your connection to the Dark Lord has made you easier to find than the rest of us." Vrook answered diplomatically,

"I can't believe this! You would rather be rid of me than risk having to defend me?" Bastila was appalled.

"We cannot have a single massive confrontation with the Sith while our numbers are so diminished." Vrook answered harshly.

"And what's there to prevent this grand confrontation if they dispatch me and come for you all next?" Bastila was unconvinced.

"You will not fail so easily." Master Vrook said simply.

"Search your feelings young padawan. Know it is your destiny; know that, in turn, we must also follow this path to insure our survival. Your mission may prove more difficult, but in time we must all disperse. If you are to stand with us, and only with us, our sacrifice will be for nothing." Master Vandar added. Bastila froze. She had only begun to absorb the concept of dispersal and what it meant for all Jedi.

"Are we abandoning the republic? At this time of need?…" Bastila was withholding as mush as she could. Answers to her questions were inevitable; she had but to wait. At the risk of sounding as if she was accusing the council members, she stood up even straighter and waited stoutly for the answers.

"It is time for all Jedi to reposition their efforts. We need to withdraw our position as peacekeepers, for the time being, and draw as little attention to ourselves as possible." Master Vrook said in a monotone voice.

"We are all running away? We are all separating?" Bastila said in a trembling voice.

"Yes, Padawan. We cannot wage war with the Sith for that is all they desire, and we cannot allow them to hunt us. There is but one solution that doesn't end in our defeat." Master Vrook said with some detectable sadness.

"What about our vulnerabilities; what about the Dark-Jedi who can track us wherever we go?" Bastila worried.

"By dispersing, we make it that much more difficult to them. As for you, we know you have the potential to hide anywhere you wish without being found, as we may yet be capable of ourselves." Master Vrook said convincingly.

"Hide? Me? After all that we have discussed about how I had been singled out?" Bastila was too curious to sound upset.

"We believe the answers lie in your connection to HIM. As HE walks the galaxy like a ghost, undetected, so must you be capable. As for the rest of us, without our burdens, we could be very difficult to find." Master Vrook confessed.

"After all this time we are following Revan's footsteps? Has it come to this? Has it really become so desperate? How will the Republic react?" Bastila had kept her professionalism as soon as she had heard her old companion's name. She saw only irony in the Jedi's withdrawal as she had wondered time in time again why Revan had chosen that path. Again she had been completely bewildered by Arman Clash's intentions. Had he foreseen this as well? Had he prepared for the dispersal of the Jedi?

"Padawan Bastila Shan, Revan's path has always been that of solitude. As Jedi, we are bound by the code to act on behalf of others, as always. Revan's premature withdrawal is nothing but another act of defiance. His failure to share his intentions with anyone is an insult to everyone. However similar our paths might be, we need to look at his as an example of the dangers of seclusion and nothing else." Master Vrook spoke harshly at the thought of Revan and his dark ways. Bastila didn't answer right away. She understood very well the dangers of seclusion and to be abandoned by the Jedi was all that she had needed to fear her destiny once again. It all came right back to Revan and her and how conflicting everything seemed when HE was involved.

"How should we proceed?" Bastila asked carefully.

"You are to continue your travels with Captain Onasi and his ship. You must trust his wisdom and allow his ship and his crew to guide you to your destiny." Master Vandar said.

"I am to follow his command?" Bastila asked carefully as to not sound insulting. Master Vandar only answered with a nod. Bastila dismissed the thought of what could only seem like a demotion and immediately asked the next question that was bothering her.

"And you? How will we communicate? How will we proceed from here?" She asked.

"We will part ways here and now." Was the only answer that the small Jedi master gave. Bastila felt heartbroken. There was no more hope of becoming a Jedi Knight. There would be no more adventures serving the council and aiding the republic on the behalf of all that she was. There would be no more guidance and teachings from the oldest and wisest of the galaxy. It all felt unreal. How could she accomplish anything under the command of a Republic Army Captain? She could no longer take risks or communicate her willingness to serve the republic with the authority of all Jedi. She was completely stripped of her power and status. She would be nothing more than a lieutenant with a lightsaber and a bag of tricks. How could it have come to this?

How could this be my path? The path of a young blooming Jedi who was ready to save the republic? Come back to me Arman Clash. Show me that this isn't the end. Bring me along on one of our mysterious missions to save the galaxy.

All that was on the mind of the beautiful Bastila Shan, on her way back to the Proxis, was the thought of Carth Onasi mocking her as he had almost two years ago: She had crash-landed on Taris onboard an escape pod. The crash had been severe enough that she had lost consciousness. Upon her awakening, she had been surrounded by a group of thugs and her lightsaber was nowhere to be found. Carth had insulted her in front of Arman and it made her terribly uncomfortable. She wanted from Arman the same recognition she wanted from the Jedi council, perhaps even more. At the time, Arman had not been aware of his force sensitivity and was under the illusion he was no more than a mere scout and a linguist. Despite the unfamiliarity of his new party, he had the power to turn the situation around and unite the trio by maintaining Bastila's composure and reminding Carth that she deserved the respect of a commanding officer, despite the current situation. Even with virtually no experience with Jedi, he had understood their vulnerabilities as well as their strengths. He was smart and, from that moment, he had been the foundation of the team. He had gathered people to him from Taris who had next to nothing in common, other that the immediate threat of the Sith's planetary lockdown, and had allowed them to perform as a flawless team. He was a grand leader. She wished he were here now to keep Carth in check and to bless them with his leadership once more.

"I assume you learned of my position here?" Bastila asked in a mocking tone as preparation to defend herself.

"Yes, Bastila, I have." Carth said simply and respectfully.

"As I said to your Jedi masters: I promise to keep you safe and well for as long as it takes." Carth continued.

"Have you been told that I am under your direct command?" Bastila challenged.

"Yes, I was told." Carth said.

"And?" Bastila was not ready to move on just yet.

"And what?" Carth asked unprovoked.

"And what do you have to say about that?" Bastila asked straightforwardly.

"I think they are just worried about you. They don't believe you're ready to lay low and I think they are right. To prevent you from being noticed, they put you under my command." Carth said simply.

"You mean to prevent me from making mistakes; from drawing attention to myself the way I always do?" Bastila asked in a challenge yet again. Carth clearly saw what it was that she wanted but he chose honesty instead of caution.

"Yes, something like that." He shrugged. Bastila's face reddened and she simply walked by her Captain. He could have sworn the room's temperature climbed a few degrees.

Carth would need a lot of help on his mission. He had to go see his commanding officer and find out what his limits were. Dodala was as hospitable as ever.

"I have little to offer, I'm afraid. Few ships and even less manpower." Dodala confessed sadly. She was vexed that she couldn't make due on her promise in the way he had needed. Carth took a deep breath and prepared to lay down his contingency plan. The republic, as he knew it was on the verge of a military collapse. Everyone involved in it felt they were on the losing side, whether it was the Sith or some other upcoming foe that they would lose to was unknown, but the verdict had already been adopted. The number of soldiers entering service had already dropped well below the minimal required amount to maintain what little forces they had left, much less restructure the fleet. Warships had also become scarce. It wasn't so much that there were not enough war-designed ships out there to replace the ones that were lost, only that they were not up to par with republic military standards and conversions would take as much time and effort as waiting for the next batch of certified ones. For his plan to work, however, Carth only needed to know one thing: if the republic still had money.

"Credits? Whatever for?" The Admiral was curious.

"Mercenaries. Well-armed mercenaries. Pilots with fighters and their own military structures." Carth said carefully and very slowly as to let every word sink in.

"Who could possibly have all that and be dependable… loyal enough to the republic to…" Dodala was puzzled.

"Mandalorians." Carth interrupted his Admiral to save her the headaches that he had to go through himself to arrive at this conclusion. There were many mercenary factions out there who would be willing to do just anything for the credits but none as organized, powerful, dependable and, perhaps, even as loyal as the Mandalorians. Fresh from a war of their own making, the Mandalorians proved to be a great military power, even more so than the republic alone. However, it was only recently that the remaining Mandalorian forces spread out and offered their services as mercenaries to any who would pay. It was also true that the honorable ones had no issues with the republic after confessing having lost a fair war. What the Mandalorians demanded, in addition to the credits, however, was assurance that whatever battle they would face in the line of service would be a worthy and honorable one. Indeed, they were extremely self-centered and would consider their own reputation before taking any action. It wouldn't be such a bad thing if that reputation hadn't been galaxy-wide known as being warmongers and battle-happy bullies. Admiral Dodala had to think long and hard before even hinting at acceptance. She finally stopped wide eying the chest-plate of her hero and looked up to his eyes in a more calm and professional manner.

"If that is what it takes to keep you, the republic and the Jedi safe." She said hesitantly and with increasing gravity.

"I may know just where to find what you are looking for." Dodala said while standing up and looking more confident about how to proceed.

"I have just discovered a Mandalorian outpost on Dxun, one of the moons of Onderon. It has a high probability of being a permanent diplomatic residence in our part of the galaxy." Dodala said slyly, withholding just enough information to bring out Carth Onasi's full curiosity.

"Diplomatic residence? What are you talking about?" Carth asked.

"As you may not know, we have an outpost of our own on Dxun: it has been secretly installed there to keep an eye on Onderon. They had become aware of the Mandalorian presence on the moon and started picking up communications chatter about their activities. It turns out that there is a new self-appointed Mandalore and that he is on that moon as we speak. We don't know if all of it is accurate, but from what we do know of the Mandalorians in general it's that they have what it is that you seek. If there is a Mandalore and he is there, you'll have more than what you need… if you get him to accept your offer, that is." Dodala explained.

"I never said it would be easy. I just thought it was our best option." Carth clarified.

"Well, good luck to you. You will have all the credits you need." Dodala accepted her hero's proposal and sent him away on his mission.

Dxun was a very wild moon, filled with dangerous beasts and packed with vegetation. It was hard to land on, hard to walk through and impossible to circumnavigate. Carth and his team had no idea where to go and worst of all was that the Mandalorians didn't want to be found. The Proxis' sensors had narrowed down the location of the outpost to a five-mile radius but with a handful of scouts, it could take a day to find the cloaked fortress. Carth separated the team in only two groups. He took a couple of soldiers with him and planted himself in an open grassland somewhere in plain sight while the rest of the team would look around aimlessly for signs of humanoid life. Following his instincts about the Mandalorians, he would allow them to come to him. Trespassing on their territory should be enough to gain their attention, and if it didn't, his scouts would finally find them. Carth had to wait until the first sign of dusk to be approached by a Mandalorian patrol. He stood up with his team, hands on his blasters. He had been bold to show up uninvited, but hailing a top secret cloaked Mandalorian outpost and asking for help would have been suicide. He knew the Mandalorians.

"Identify yourselves." Said the Mandalorian patrolman behind his gray plastisteel helmet. He had come up to them in a squadron of three. A fair number, just as expected: they had intended to find Carth's team, which was as much of a greeting as they would get.

"I am Captain Onasi of the republican warship Proxis. I am here to speak with Mandalore." Carth said coolly.

"Mandalore? What makes you think you'll find Mandalore, if he even exists?" The patrolman asked suspiciously. Mandalorians had no theatrical skills: they only knew to mask their intentions with aggression.

"I will speak to Mandalore and no one else." Carth stood his ground and stiffened up as much as he could. He was bluffing, of course; he would speak to any Mandalorian that would listen, but that was not how the Mandalorians played. He had to do as they would do.

"You have no business with Mandalore. Go back to your ship and leave immediately." The patrolman demanded. This is where anyone else would offer credits and opportunity for more by giving away his proposal. Carth would do no such things. He had to give the Mandalorians what they wanted and only what they wanted: someone to respect.

"I'm not going anywhere." Carth hissed. There was a pause where the patrolman traded a little bit of hostility with some respect. To cover up their shift in mood, they did what they do best to cover their tracks: respond in threat.

"Is that a challenge?" The patrolman asked in a threatening tone. It was a trick question. Carth could not answer with words. If he said yes, there would be a duel that could only end in someone's death. If he said no, he would be sent back with not another moment's thought. He pulled out both of his blasters and held them facedown. He had done so slowly as to not cause a firefight while the possibility that it meant he was ready for a challenge was enough to grant him the respect he needed to be heard.

"What does the republic want with Mandalore anyway?" The patrolman asked rhetorically, putting aside all hostilities.

"Fine. I will take you to our outpost." He conceded reluctantly. Carth was instantly relieved and could sense his colleagues' gratitude even in silence. They were proud of their Captain's accomplishment. He was no diplomat, but his knowledge of the Mandalorian ways was astonishing.

Onasi and his team were separated once they entered the cloaked fortress. Everything that was around looked new but seemed engulfed in vegetation as if it had been there for generations. Carth was focusing on a communications tower with a large dish mounted above. He was amazed to see that it stood properly despite the large vines that tugged at it from one side.

"Not much place for technology in this place." A Mandalorian spoke from behind. There was irritation mixed with slight despair in his voice. Carth turned around to look at the man. He also wore the full armored uniform like the rest.

"I'm Zuka, the chief technician of this sorry place." He said as neutrally as he could.

"I'll be taking you to Mandalore now." He said in a monotone voice. Carth expected more pride in a Mandalorian and suddenly wondered if this place had what it was he really needed. It was certainly large enough to hold a few squadrons of fighters and perhaps even more, but the moon's environment was hardly appropriate for such structures. Mush effort and credits had to go into this fort; much more than it would take if it were situated on a more suitable planet. Whatever reason they had to be settled here had to be a good one. Carth brushed away the thought and took a good look at the building he was being brought to. It could easily have been the head office of this place and the Mandalorians did seem to trust him enough to allow him inside. Why they could ever trust him so much was beyond him. All he could perceive was the evidence of it as he was allowed to see a third of the compound with minimal escort, who would seem to be a chatty mechanic, by Mandalorian standards. He was led straight inside the empty room with the blast doors still open.

"Make yourself comfortable. He will be with you shortly." Zuka said and walked back the way they had come in as much of a hunch as a Mandalorian ever showed. This must have been a joke, an attempt at humor, Carth thought. This was the command base and there was no one there but him. Everything felt like he was being led to an interview in a place that was so understaffed that the technicians had to help with the administration. Everything seemed upside down.

"I see Zuka has given you all the time you need to conduct sabotage and spy on all our equipment." A voice said from the steps on the far side of the room. Carth was startled but kept in mind that this was all a big Mandalorian joke and all he had to do was wait until it was done before he could talk business. He kept his cool and waited for the armored Mandalorian to approach him. His uniform seemed different. It looked even heavier that the others. It was shiny as it was given a smooth metallic finish. His helmet was also larger and more defined than the others. It seemed to have extra features and was accompanied by a larger air supply mounted from the neck down that was as neatly built into the armor as it could be.

"Mandalore, I presume." Carth said simply while keeping his posture straight and respectable.

"In the flesh." Mandalore answered proudly.

"So I guess the rumors were true." Carth said.

"Rumors? Oh, you're talking about the radio chatter that the republic picked up from their outpost here?" Mandalore asked in a mocking tone.

"You know about them?" Carth was surprised and didn't feel the need to hide it.

"The republic has never been able to hide things from the Mandalorians and I'd be damned if they could now." Mandalore said. There was a short pause.

"I also know that you came here to ask for our help." Mandalore said mockingly. Carth stiffened again and regained his professional stance.

"So what if I am?" Carth asked.

"It would confirm a lot about the republic's state of affairs." Mandalore said simply.

"And what do you think you know about our current state of affairs?" Carth asked, feeling as if he was being dragged into a game and playing his part just as he was supposed to.

"That you're weak, vulnerable, desperate… not giving up hope yet, are you? The big bad republic isn't ready to crawl in a hole and die just yet, is it?" Mandalore asked unsympathetically.

"Never. We'll never see the end of the republic." Carth said confidently.

"Perhaps not. So, is that why you're here: to make sure that never happens?" Mandalore asked without the mocking tone Carth had expected.

"Not exactly." Carth answered uneasily.

"Well, what then?" Mandalore asked.

"I just need a fighter escort for my ship." Carth said quickly. Mandalore just grunted and went over to some of the controls near the door Carth had entered by. Mandalore looked at the monitor at the center of the console briefly.

"I guess I could spare a few ships. I suppose you need the pilots too?" Mandalore asked and finally turned around. Carth was astonished. Never in his wildest dreams would this conversation go the way it did. Mandalore had not asked for any price or any details whatever. Most importantly, he hadn't openly considered the honor and glory of the task. He simply said yes.

"Yes. Pilots and ships. About a handful." Carth said.

"I have just what you need." Mandalore said almost excitedly. Instead of explaining himself, he simply dashed to the door and signaled Carth to follow. Carth was even more confused but he was getting used to it and could keep it concealed with more ease. He followed Mandalore and took confidence in the thought that he may be able to answer his own questions. There was a large hangar dug into the hillside. The door was very large, just large enough to fit the Proxis. The hangar itself ran deep into the ground, twice as deep as his ship. Carth had been right to assume even this outpost would be well armed but he had no idea how much effort and resources had been expended to build such an elaborate hangar. The giant hanger doors were open just enough to allow Mandalore and Carth to walk into it at each other's side. Inside the hangar were many ships of various sizes. Mandalore kept pacing farther and farther into the hangar, not giving as much as a glance at the numerous ships they walked by and or around. When they finally reached the end of the hangar, Carth notice five identical ships that he had recognized.

"Basilisks?" Carth asked puzzled.

"Aren't these atmospheric ships?" He asked suspiciously.

"These are heavily modified Basilisk wardroids. I have a friend who's pretty handy with droids. These are space worthy and much more maneuverable than any fighter planes I know of." Mandalore said. A feeling of deja-vu mixed with doubt kept Carth in a motionless state.

"They will serve you well as long as you don't jump into hyperspace and leave them all behind." Mandalore continued as he notice Carth's hesitation.

"How much is all of this gonna cost?" Carth asked as he crossed his arms. What he really wanted to ask was if the pilots he would include had any experience in these experimental fighters but he feared it would come out as an insult.

"I'll take whatever you are offering Captain. I have a feeling there will be much glory to be gained from this little alliance." Mandalore said simply. It felt as if there was much he was holding back. As much as he was pleased that the Mandalorian leader felt there would be glory in his mission, Carth couldn't help but succumb to suspicion.

"You HAVE tested these ships before, right? I mean, you aren't just dumping these things on my lap so I can combat test them for you, right?" Carth asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have. I also have a team of expert fighters to fly them, including my finest pilot, and I'm going to loan it all to you." Mandalore said proudly. Only in this surreal situation could Mandalorian pride be mistaken for a sales pitch, regardless of the fact that Carth could pay them whatever he saw fit.

"You would do that for the republic?" Carth asked carefully.

"Don't get me wrong: there is something to be gained out of this for the both of us. Maybe we can talk more about that someplace else." Mandalore said seriously. Carth nodded and followed Mandalore wherever he would take him.

It was a medium sized room filled with canapés and Mandalorian art. It was no office or even a public sitting room; this had the look of a private living room.

"Have a seat Captain Onasi." Mandalore gestured with his had for his guest to sit and make himself comfortable.

"I'd prefer to stand." Carth said honestly.

"Always the tough-guy right? I prefer to stand as well." Mandalore said. Carth was suddenly uncomfortable.

"Do I know you?" Carth asked wryly…….

"I suppose I could get rid of this helmet now that all formalities are through." Mandalore said as he reached for the release buttons at the front and back of his helmet. Carth's mouth fell opened when he saw the face that was hiding behind a new man.

"Canderous Ordo." Carth whispered.

"Now it's all making sense to you isn't it?" Canderous asked.

"No. Not all." Carth shook his head and frowned.

"Maybe I've misplaced some pieces to this puzzle." Mandalore shrugged.

"When did you become Mandalore? Last time we met you were nothing but a well paid bully for some crime lord." Carth said, forgetting his manners and his fear of disrespecting a Mandalorian.

"That's not how we left off." Canderous grunted and shot a cold gaze at the republican Captain.

"The last time we met I was aiding Revan in his quest to destroy the Sith's alien space station and kill his betrayer. You speak as though you forgot what glory there was in that." Canderous Ordo said.

"I guess I try not to think of it." Carth said honestly.

"You haven't changed. You're so blind with loyalty to the dying republic that you would forget what great favor he did for you." Canderous accused.

"He left. He just picked up and left. I'm surprised you aren't just as angry about it as I am." Carth said defensively.

"As much as I wished I could continue to be of service to Revan, it was unrealistic to think it was possible. Besides, he did me a favor. I'm Mandalore now. I couldn't have done it without him." Mandalore said.

"You would've continued with him if you were given the chance?" Carth asked.

"Without a doubt." Canderous replied slyly.

"Because you think he could have done so much more?" Carth asked quickly.

"I see where you're going with this. If I haven't become Mandalore I may have felt abandoned as well, but it's obvious to me that Revan left us all with more than what we had." Mandalore said.

"Not all of us." Carth said regrettably. There was a short pause and he felt he should continue.

"The Jedi seem to have lost something important, maybe even vital." He said.

"For some reason, I don't think that's true." Canderous said in a grunt. Carth shot him a quick frown and continued.

"Bastila took it very hard." Carth tried his best not to reveal everything.

"As disappointing as she may be, Revan favored her. Without a doubt, he left her with something more significant than anything we have." Canderous said.

"From her perspective, she feels as though she lost everything." Carth said defending his new crewmember.

"She has the favor of the greatest warrior in the galaxy. For as long as he lives, she has something worth more than I could ever dream. What she does with it is another story. Bastila was one of the weaker Jedi I have seen, of course, putting aside her fancy battle meditation. I know Revan saw much more than that and I know he believed she would come around." Canderous mused.

"And how would you know that?" Carth asked curiously.

"Revan had a plan for all of us. He knew a lot of things about us and about our future. I spent the end of the war marveling at his skills in battle, his strategies, and his resolve. I was very disappointed to hear Malak had killed him. Of all the people in the galaxy, WE were the ones to witness his return. Of course we had no idea. But everything that happened from that time on Taris until the Starforge couldn't have happened any other way. He made everything possible. It's as though the galaxy itself had to conform to his plan. We were the same. From the moment he showed up, we were all caught in his wake. Because of that, we can never go back. Everything has to move forward and I get the feeling he knows exactly where we'll all be." Madalore said with certainty. Carth wouldn't answer.

"All that time with him and I only realized it when he was gone: he can predict the future. The war, the Jedi, me… I bet you'll be an Admiral someday just for having been there with him." Mandalore revealed. The thought of becoming and Admiral made Carth feel sick, but he knew it wasn't far-fetched. With the republican military shrinking in size and numbers, there would be less and less leaders to promote.

"If he's left us all with something, what did he leave the republic?" Carth was upset. Whether there was truth to Mandalore's theory or not, Revan's tactics left the Republic crippled and the Jedi defenseless. It was hard to imagine any purpose to any of it.

"I don't know. You would have to ask him." Mandalore shrugged.

"All I know is that I'm supposed to be here, waiting for you to come asking for help. I'm supposed to give you want you want and send you on your way." Canderous said.

"So that's what this is about? You think you're still working for him?" Carth didn't realize just how much Revan was missed until now.

"In so many ways, yes. Don't try to fool yourself; if he ever came back, there would be nothing he would ask of you that you would refuse. You would be stuck in his wake again." Canderous answered. Carth shook his head.

"Did he ask you to do this? Did he tell you all of this would happen?" Carth said almost mockingly. Canderous shook his head.

"You just don't get it do you? Revan never left. He's still pulling his strings and making us all work together. What else could he be doing?" Canderous asked.

"No one's forcing you Canderous. You do what you want; we all do. Nothing Revan does could change that." Carth said.

"Don't forget that Revan was a Jedi. I've heard many things about how the force could alter destinies, even free will. After having served him, I know first hand that he has that power." Canderous said. Carth had forgotten all about that. His pain had turned his perspective of Revan. He blamed him for everything and focused so much on what was left behind that he forgot why he blamed him. He blamed him because he did have that power. He was angry with him because he wanted him to use that power and fix everything that had gone wrong.

"So how do you know he wants you to help me?" Carth asked, not yet willing to yield.

"How did you know to come here and ask for my help?" Canderous replied cryptically.

"I would expect an answer like that from the Jedi but not from you." Carth said.

"He got to me too: the Jedi have a way of dealing with destiny unlike anyone I know. You came here with whatever idea you had in mind and I'm the one that answered your call. It's no coincidence, you know that." Canderous said.

"I wish Bastila was here to see how you've corrupted the Jedi ways to fit your idea of Revan and his influence." Carth said as respectfully as he could.

"If she were here, you'd be surprised what she would have to say. We may have been wrong about her, but Revan wasn't. Maybe you should ask her just how much influence Revan had and how much he still has." Canderous said.

"Maybe I will, if I ever see her again." Was all that Carth could say.

"It's settled then. I'll prepare Otis and his team while you prepare your ship with the extra accommodations for my five pilots and Basilisks." Mandalore extended his arm waiting for a shake. Carth nodded and shook hands. Whatever awaited them was certainly going to be interesting. It was odd that he went from dreading the futility of his babysitting mission to striking a deal with Mandalore himself on what would seem to be nothing short of a glorious mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Flight

None of the Proxis' crew was ready for the news: five Mandalorian fighters would be flying escort to the ship that became their home. The pilots were given rooms in the crew quarters. No other news could have felt so compromising. Bastila, still refusing to talk to her Captain, had not even commented on the situation. The Captain had to focus more on the rest of his crew. He explained to them the upkeep of the republican forces and the significance of his exchange with Mandalore himself. It was the first time the Mandalorians have ever declared a partnership with the republic. It could have been the first of many, or the last, but it had diplomatic and historical significance. Mandalore had sent Carth five expert pilots. The squad leader, Otis, was said to be the best the Mandalorians had to offer. His greeting was short. Otis had no desire to be welcomed or catered to. He asked to be shown to his room and that he and his team be left alone. They didn't even eat at the mess hall with the rest of the crew. They brought the food to their quarters and hardly ever interacted with the crew. They were there for business, it seemed. They kept wearing their armor anytime they stepped out of their rooms and almost never ventured into the halls of the ship alone. Allowing a people who are so secluded to handle the ship's security left everyone uncomfortable and it made them question their Captain's decision. Given time, their doubts became silence and only whispers against their guests or against their Captain were heard. If it weren't for the five small shapes on the radar, no one would have felt the Mandalorian's presence. Otis kept to himself even more than the rest and it left Carth wondering if he even had the Mandalorian pride that was to be expected of their greatest pilot. He invited him to have a chat in his ready room to discuss as many things as he would allow.

"I'm here to honor a deal, Captain, nothing more." The Mandalorian spoke almost coldly.

"I was told you were the best. What did you do before you were recruited by Mandalore?" Carth asked politely. If he made everything sound like an interview, he was bound to get answers and respect.

"I fought in the Mandalorian wars as part of clan Ordo. Planetary invasions were part of our duties, I'm sure you heard." Otis said neutrally.

"You were part of Canderous' clan?" Carth asked.

"Otis Ordo, reporting for duty." The Mandalorian stood in salute.

"I wasn't told. Were you a pilot of his in the wars?" Carth asked curiously.

"Only when necessary Captain. I was lucky to fight alongside Canderous from time to time, but it was rare. On most of my missions, I was kept on my own or accompanied only by other pilots." Otis clarified.

"And after the war?" Carth asked delicately, knowing how Mandalorians seemed to have all changed a great deal after their defeat.

"Nothing, Captain, I had nowhere left to go. I was squatting wherever I could when Canderous recruited me." Otis admitted.

"I'm curious, is he a relative of yours?" Carth asked carefully.

"A cousin. I don't wish to discuss any personal connection I may have with my superior any more than this, Captain." Otis said stiffly. Carth nodded and thought of other questions to ask.

"You seem to distance your crew from my own, is there a reason for that?" Carth asked boldly.

"We Mandalorians keep to ourselves. I have nothing against your ship or your crew, Captain." Otis replied. Carth simply sighed.

"I trust you've read my mission report on our last few encounters with the Sith and the Dark-Jedi?" Carth asked in a more professional manner.

"Yes Captain. I familiarized myself with their strategies and goals. I assume we still have a Jedi onboard to defend?" Otis asked.

"Yes, we have. I'm surprised you didn't meet her yet, but I suppose if you never step out of your quarters, you never will." Carth teased.

"I have no business with the Jedi other that to provide orbital defense. If she has something to say, she knows where to find me." Otis said emotionlessly. Mandalorians had no sense of humor, this one least of all. Hopefully his reputation as a great pilot would be enough to make his presence tolerable.

"I doubt she's going to come say _hi _anytime soon." Carth sighed.

"I have a list of countermeasures and maneuvers prepared from the mission reports you gave me, I can have them sent to you. If there's nothing more Captain, I'd like to get back to my room." Otis said dispassionately.

"Very well. I'll have a look at them." Carth agreed and dismissed the squad leader. If the was anyone who was more uptight and cranky as the Jedi, it was this Mandalorian. Even Canderous wasn't that bad… or maybe he simply forgot just how bad it was with him too. Clan Ordo certainly fit the Mandalorian stereotype.

Early in the morning, Bastila made her way to the bridge. She looked at the floor as she walked, not having wanted to get out of bed and face Carth unless there was an urgent situation, which wasn't the case. She felt no such disturbance in the force and the crew seemed no more agitated than usual. The last thing she needed to start the day would be a public display of Carth's authority over her. It was just announced a day ago that the Jedi had withdrawn from their place in the galaxy. All things would be different now. Instead of making the preparations with the Jedi masters, she was the first to be exiled. All Jedi everywhere would be faced with the new challenge of being on their own. Individuality wasn't their way. Worst of all was that they no longer had the reverence that it took to command anything anymore. Other than being a guide or a common soldier, the only thing a Jedi could do now was to disappear in solitude and seclusion. Nothing would be more difficult to do for an eager padawan such as Bastila: she lacked the peace and comfort required to retire from service. She had more battles to fight, more things to learn and, above all, she had questions that needed answers. She would do as the council commanded though; she would stay out of sight and make herself difficult to find. She had to find a way to give her life meaning and make as much of a difference as she could, given her new circumstances. She knew the force had plans for her and that opportunities were to present themselves. Only time would bring them to her. For now, she paced the hallways slowly; staring at the floor, hoping this was one such opportunity and not an attempt at humiliation. As much as Carth respected her as a person, he didn't care much for her professional status. Taking command of her was as formal as any other of his crewmembers. He had no reservations for her despite all that they went through together. His only compromise was to allow her to continue wearing her custom robes.

Bastila sighed as the turbolift reached the top deck. The door revolved open and she hesitated to step forward. Her first glimpse of the room indicated no tension or excitement. Whatever Carth summoned her for was not urgent. It must have had something to do with her new position as advisor to the Captain. She would much rather advise Carth privately in case she had the urge to be supervising instead. Carth knew her well. He wanted her in plain sight to make her too uncomfortable to challenge his decisions. She took a deep breath and strolled slightly faster than before until she reached her commanding officer at the viewscreen. All she could see out there was the twirl of blue-white light that made up the event-horizon of the hyperspace medium. Carth was still staring at the view screen intently even as Bastila reported to him with a salute.

"Captain? You needed me for something?" Bastila asked casually.

"We are about to exit hyperspace. This will be the last drop before we head out into the borders of known space. That means this will be the last chance the Sith will have to catch us. I want you here in case that happens." He said. Bastila didn't answer. She just crossed her arms and waited for the ship to arrive at its destination. It took moments and the viewscreen indicated star clusters and nebulas once again. Carth turned around and looked at his bridge officers intently for a report.

"Nothing out here Captain. This will be my third scan now. No change. No one in range." The radar operator said. Carth looked over at Bastila. She wasn't moving. She kept her eyes on the stars.

"We're not alone. There IS someone here, I can feel it. Another Dark-Jedi I believe." She finally said.

"A cloaking device?" Carth raised an eyebrow towards the Jedi.

"Or perhaps it's just out of scanning range. We aren't as difficult to see as a scoutship." Bastila said simply.

"Let's see if we can find it. Begin a counterclockwise sweep of the area." Carth said to Bastila and then to the officers of the bridge.

"Shouldn't we just leave?" Bastila asked her Captain quietly.

"We only have enough fuel to make five more jumps to lightspeed and if this Dark-Jedi is as clever as I am, it'll be just a few weeks before all our fuel is drained from the chase. I'd rather stay within communication's range if we are going to be chased around. Better yet, I want this scout found so we can end this before it starts." Carth said equally as quiet.

"Then launch the Mandalorians escorts and let me use my battle meditation to guide them to the scout." Bastila suggested.

"No. I want to keep that as an element of surprise. Besides, I want to be able to make a jump if I have to. You can use your meditation to help my crew track it." Carth said almost harshly.

"That's not how my meditation was made to work Carth. I'll just have to wait for your crew to find it themselves." Bastila said stubbornly. Carth frowned at her and crossed his arms.

"Just do it Bastila!" He grumbled and walked closer to the radar station. He wanted to keep a distance from the Jedi. With the help of the Mandalorian ships, the imposter could have been found five times quicker, regardless of Basila's help.

_It looks like he wants the scout to remain undetected. Or perhaps he wants to provoke the Sith as the Mandalorians did often against the republic at the beginning of their war. _Bastila thought to herself as she watched her Captain avoid her by pretending he is lending a hand to his officers. It felt like a waste of time to Bastila.

_We may as well wait here for them to attack. _Bastila thought. She didn't mind the idea of a battle coming ahead. It would be better than to be chased around the galaxy. It was Carth that drove her mad, not the situation. His indifference to her was worse than being treated like a subordinate. It was making her feel much less than a crewmember when she was around him. She understood that part of that alienation was the result of her antisocial stay onboard his ship. If she had the inner peace and courage to mingle with the crew and the Captain instead of stay locked up in her room, things would be different. Carth should have understood better though; she needed that time alone to absorb all the changes and hardships that have challenged her over the past year. The recent disbanding of the Jedi was a serious blow to her. Carth could be of no help to her in that regard. His feelings towards the Jedi and towards her were made clear.

"Captain, a ship just appeared on our instruments." The radar officer shouted.

"The scout?" Captain Carth asked swiftly.

"No Captain, the Shadow, I think. It's on the viewscreen now sir." The officer said. Carth shot a glance on the view screen and saw the midnight hull with its bulky nose heading towards them. Tiny little spots could be seen making their way on either side of the Shadow.

"Magnify." Carth demanded.

"It would appear to have a complement of ten Sith starfighters." The radar officer added. Carth could see the fighters flying formation and heading towards them alongside their mothership.

"Copy their course. Maximum speed. Have our escorts prepare for launch. Prepare for emergency jump." Carth commanded. The Shadow had very similar top speed but its fighters could catch up to them whenever they decided to leave the side of their mothership.

"How long until we can make that jump?" Carth asked.

"Two minutes thirty-five seconds Captain" The engines officer shouted.

"Time to intercept?" Carth asked.

"Fighters haven't accelerated yet." The radar officer said.

"What are they waiting for?" Bastila asked.

"Maybe they just want to be sure they can track us." Carth said to her.

"I sense something else. A trap perhaps." Bastila whispered.

"Fighters are no longer flying escort Captain. One minute to intercept." The radar officer said.

"Time to emergency jump?" Carth asked. Bastila suddenly sprung up.

"We are caught in a tractor beam. We can't jump Captain." The engine specialist said.

"Tractor beam? I didn't feel anything. Form this distance?" Carth asked.

"I felt it." Bastila said quickly.

"Minimal power, sir, they are only trying to keep our engines busy." The specialist explained.

"Time to intercept?" Carth asked.

"Twenty seconds." The operator said.

"Full power to shields. Reroute emergency power to weapons. Target the lead ship. Set shields to aft." Carth said.

"Launch our escorts as soon as the fighters are finished their first pass." Carth said. By the time he was done saying it, the Proxis began firing on the enemy vessels. A few moments later, counter fire was felt striking the aft shields. It was nothing compared to the ion torpedoes of their last encounter. The wave of Sith fighters finished their fist pass and already the Mandalorian basilisks could be seen perusing their attackers.

"Heads up display. How many did we hit?" Carth asked as he was waiting for the viewscreen to switch from the aft view to a tactical display of the battle.

"None sir."

"Shield status?" Carth shot a glance at his tactical officer.

"Down to sixty five sir." The tactical officer replied.

"Spread power evenly forward and aft. Let's hope that bucket-head knows what he is doing." Carth said as he looked at his escorts blasting the division of fighters that were heading outwards from the docking bay.

"Seven left sir. The five on our starboard side are ready to make another pass. The other two seem busy with the Mandalorians." The tactical officer announced.

"Good. Our shields can take fire from just five ships. For now at least." Carth said. He looked at Bastila who seemed preoccupied with her meditation. He didn't say anything, but he was grateful she was there. He was also very pleased with the Mandalorian escorts. The five fighters fired their lasers at the ship, weakening the Proxis' shields. Counter-fire was effective at a longer range when the enemies were pivoting for another pass. The starship that was first to open fire was clipped by an inescapable barrage of lasers coming from all laser cannons on the starboard side of the republican vessel.

"Got one sir!" The tactical officer announced with pride.

"Only four left; the Mandalorians are heading for them now." The officer said.

"That was quick." Carth was pleased. He gave Bastila a quick smirk even if she had her eyes closed.

"Shields?" He asked.

"Thirty six percent." The officer said.

"Very good, very good. How far is the Shadow?" Onasi asked.

"Gaining on us… approximately three minutes to firing range." The officer answered not so eagerly.

"The starfighters are not making another pass sir. Three left, all using evasive maneuvers." The officer said.

"Let's hope the Mandalorians can clear them quickly, we have a bigger problem on our tail." Carth said.

"Yessir. It wont be long now sir. Should we reset the shields to aft now Captain?" The tactical officer asked.

"In a minute lieutenant. Open a comm. to Otis Ordo." Carth ordered.

"Comm. open Captain." The comm officer said.

"This is Captain Onasi. See what you can do about the Shadow as soon as you can." He said.

"We will be ready to implement my plan momentarily Captain. We have only one fighter left to incinerate." Otis said simply. Carth refrained from making any comments. He had preciously looked at the Mandalorian's report and was well please by its level of professionalism. Otis had set up an alert launch system that would allow all five basilisks to be launched in under two minutes under any circumstance. He had a pilot keeping watch in the ship bay, ready to activate all the basilisk wardroids on the first hint of danger. They also all vowed to sleep in their armor. In the event they had to head out into space during the night, they would simply have to slap on their helmet and rush to their pre-prepped ships and go. All preset strategies seemed very sound… except for the one that dealt specifically with the Shadow. That particular plan seemed farfetched even for the Mandalorians. Carth had his doubts about it, but he didn't expect an assault by the cowardly Shadow during their current mission. He didn't talk about it. Otis Ordo was far too stubborn to be questioned and his current plan was also the only plan. He would have to hope that Mandalorian's pride and courage would be enough to get the Proxis out of its predicament.

The last fighter was destroyed and the basilisks made their way toward the Shadow. The small wardroids easily evaded the large energy beams that scurried about. The fact that Otis and his team headed straight onto the Sith warship made it that much quicker for them to reach their targets. The five ships spread out and docked at their designated position on the enemy ship.

"How long till we are in weapon's range?" Carth asked.

"One minute." The tactical officer said.

"That's too long. Increase power to aft cannons and prepare for emergency jump. Target their tractor beams lieutenant." Carth said. He saw Bastila giving him a bad look.

"You're going to leave the Mandalorians behind?" Bastila asked in a low voice.

"I'll do what I have to. They knew the risks of this mission." Carth said simply. Bastila's mouth fell agape.

"Mandalore will not like this." She shook her head.

"He OF ALL people will understand this sacrifice." Carth punctuated his opinion.

"Fine, do what you want." Bastila resigned and shook her head.

"How long?" Carth asked his crew to avoid his Jedi advisor.

"Any second now." The tactical advisor answered.

"How long for the Mandalorian's plans to work?" Bastila asked.

"Depends on what opposition they face on that ship." Carth answered quietly. Otis' plan was based on every bit of information Carth had given him, including his theory about the Shadow's skeleton crew. If he was wrong about that, or if the Shadow had time to add people to its compliment of shipmates as they did their fighterships, the Mandalorians could easily be killed on the spot or, at the very least, their plans would take much longer to finish. Whatever guilt he felt, Carth could easily replace with hatred of the Mandalorian ways.

"They're firing Captain! Brace for impact!" The lieutenant shouted. Before he could return fire, large energy beams impacted the aft shields and stalled the engines. The next two obliterated the rear drive assembly and left the ship drift at an angle. The violence of the explosion sent almost everyone off their feet.

"Damage report!" Carth shouted as he held the floor with his hands.

"All engines down. Shields down. Hull breaches, all decks, all forward of engine compartments." The tactical officer answered as he held his bruised head in his hands. Carth watched the heads-up display and saw the Shadow gaining on them. He could feel the pull of the tractor beam intensify greatly as both ships came closer together.

"Casualties." Carth asked in despair.

"Six, Captain. Many injuries in the aft sectors." The lieutenant replied.

"How long to dock?" Carth asked.

"Three minutes, maybe more." He answered.

"Weapons?" Carth asked. Suddenly, the ship fell silent. The alarm claxon of the critical state of the ship seemed to have dulled slightly as the bridge crew attempted to understand what their Captain was about to attempt.

"Mid and forward cannons still operational." The lieutenant answered reluctantly.

"What exactly do you think you are going to do? They want me alive: Don't provoke them like this!" Bastila jumped.

"If we can destroy their tractor beams, we can give the Mandalorians more time. Besides, I'm counting on the fact they want you alive." Carth said plainly.

"This Sith ship had PLENTY of occasions to destroy us before; I don't see why they would do that now. Lieutenant, fire when ready." Carth said. As the blasts hit the front beak of the large Sith vessel, Bastila could feel the desire to retaliate echo through space like a beacon.

"Stop it! They will kill us all!" Bastila cried and held her Captain's arm in a tight grip.

"We did it sir! We broke free!" The engine specialist said.

"Cease fire, cease fire." Carth said as he looked Bastila in the eye. She blinked and let out a large puff of air she had held tightly in her chest.

"See, they haven't destroyed us." Carth said.

"One more shot and they would have!" Bastila shoved his arm away and frowned at him.

"Captain, the five Basilisks are detaching from the enemy ship." The lieutenant interrupted his Captain before he could reprehend his Jedi advisor.

"They could have been compromised." Carth said.

"They wouldn't bother coming to us if they were." Bastila said swiftly. Suddenly, everyone onboard was stunned by intense light that pierced the ship's hull. There was heavy rumbling with the sounds of particles impacting the metallic alloys of the ship's hull. It was a barrage of debris impacting the hull and propelling the Proxis forward again.

"That was the Shadow Captain! Completely vaporized! All five Mandalorian ships are reporting in!" The comm. officer leaped from his seat with his fists clenched in triumph.

"All of them? Are you sure they are our Mandalorian friends?" Carth asked carefully.

"Yes Captain, all identities confirmed. They are asking for permission to climb aboard." The comm. officer smiled and embraced his colleagues in celebration of their victory.

"Permission granted. Crazy bucketheads almost blew us to bits along with the shadow." Carth whispered.

"They saved your life Carth. Don't be so dramatic." Bastila said, spinning her heals and began to walk towards the turbolift door.

"They saved your life too." Carth said defensively. He could see Bastila's head shake as she entered the lift and closed the door.

Otis Ordo walked pressingly to the Captain's ready room. He had tried his best to avoid this moment for as long as he could. There were many repairs under way. The Proxis was going to fall apart. Power had been restored to three engines but two of them were still on the verge of separating from the rest of the ship. Otis had the experience and equipment to lend a hand in the airless decks of the engine compartments. He also had a good eye and could easily spot precious debris that could be used for the repairs or for other uses. Moreover, he knew that whatever complements this republican Captain was going to send his way would be infected by unspoken thoughts and reproach of the Mandalorian ways. Otis wanted to hear none of it. He would have done what he did for the simple glory that came from it. Perhaps not as much his own glory as for the glory of his team, working together and accomplishing much as part of the new Mandalore clan. That was the real feat. Before this, these Mandalorians were nothing but battle-broken mercenaries with too little hope to believe that Canderous Ordo could lead them to glory once more. Otis also understood the greatness of working side by side with the republic, and with a hero of the republic. Though Carth Onasi had many reservations, he was well respected among his people. Otis tapped the buzzer of the Captain's ready-room room. He stood tall and stiff and completely covered in his Mandalorian uniform. Carth Onasi had rarely seen a Mandalorian wear his armor so well as he did. He wore it with pride and neatness. Moreover, it fit and suited his features perfectly. Otis was more proud of his kind than almost any Mandalorian Carth had ever seen, even during their precious and glorious war. Otis' dull gray and white edged armor pieces reflected the inside of the Proxis so well he looked like a ghost. As he entered his ready room, Carth could see the confidence and flawless coordination of the pilot's gestures as he simply walked in and stood at attention. Carth never thought he could be stunned so by the simple composure of a Mandalorian warrior. Mandalore had been right to revere Otis as he did. His level of professionalism along with his skill and courage made him as much of a Mandalorian hero as any who had conquered much during the last war.

"On behalf of my entire crew, I want to forward you our gratitude and say that your actions here will be carried our in the records of the republic as being an act of great service and goodwill on behalf of your people. I also want to thank you personally for taking a great risk and getting us out of this mess. If it wasn't for your courage and determination, we would be captured, killed or tortured by now." Carth said respectfully. Not so long ago he had considered bailing and leaving his escorts alone with the Sith cruiser at the end of known space. Jumping to hyperspace would have been the safest solution. He had no intention of risking battle, especially not if he was to depend on these Mandalorians, even ones with such skills as Otis Ordo. It made him uneasy about his congratulating him, but he owed him much when jumping to safety became impossible.

"I accept. Our battle was worthy of Mandalorian glory and I am proud to have been there to assist you, Captain Onasi." Otis said emotionlessly. This was one Mandalorian that Carth could truly not read. He would never be able to tell if he was mocking, judging, grieving, rejoicing or regretting. Otis never showed aggression either. That was the only way Carth could know if the words were genuine, but Otis revealed no such aggression. Carth was somehow thankful for that; he had no idea how he would feel if someone like Otis ever became aggressive. He was not one to be crossed. It did, however, leave his meaning completely blank, which was frustrating to Carth.

"I also would like to thank you on behalf of Bastila Shan, the Jedi we are sworn to protect. Though it is not like her to come thank you herself, I know she is very grateful for your assistance." Carth smirked. At least in all the professionalism and seriousness that Otis loved to reflect everywhere he went, there was opportunity for Carth to tease Bastila as she was not there to defend herself. Otis would be completely oblivious to the delight it brought Carth to bring her into a conversation when she was not around.

"I have heard much of the Jedi that turned the tide of battle at the Starforge. If she intends to grace us _lowly_ Mandalorians with her presence, she knows where to find us." Otis said plainly. For the first time ever Carth heard Otis use sarcasm. It seemed the subject of Bastila the Jedi was of some importance to these Mandalorians. Carth felt a rush of shame at his intention to use her to lighten this conversation. Worst of all was the feeling this Mandalorian could see right through him at his intent to mock the young Jedi. Perhaps these Mandalorians were some of the only ones left who still fully appreciated the Jedi in all of their aspects, even one so stubborn and self-righteous as Bastila Shan.

"I apologize if I've insulted you in some way by what I just said. I mean no offence. If it makes you feel better, I can talk to her and get her to convey her gratitude personally." Carth said in a sincere apology.

"Perhaps I am the one who spoke out of term: I only meant that I am as pleased that our business here is concluded as anyone else here on this ship. I am looking forward to returning home. My… accidental comment was only an assumption that this Jedi feels as out of place here as we Mandalorians do and was not intended as a mockery of any sort. It was a simple observation of your derogatory comment." Otis said simply. Carth suddenly felt invisible and ashamed. How could he have been so careless? Bastila felt just as alienated under his command as these mercenaries and it was completely inappropriate. To be certain he wouldn't make any more inappropriate comments, Carth stood in salute and dismissed the Mandalorian respectfully. Otis returned the salute and exited the same flawless way he had entered. He had such strength. Carth never thought he would feel so small onboard his own ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A Second Chance

Orbiting the great moon of Dxun after many days of creative repairs, the Proxis could be seen unloading its five Mandalorian escort ships. The basilisk wardroids were designed to be dropped from orbit to the surface of a planet. It was the first time Carth Onasi could watch this flight from directly above. The five ships flying formation straight down was something of beauty. The flames that engulfed the well-designed shields made the small ships look like fireballs of orange and blue followed by a trail of thin-stripped vapor. The basilisks descended at incredible speeds. Had the antigraviton generators functioned at half power, the pilots would be dead within seconds. The rate of deceleration was so intense, the small ships seemed to be willing to collide with the moon's crust rather than stop. Now Carth could see what Mandalore meant when he was praising this event so many months ago when they were journeying with Revan. After watching the site with awe and pleasure, Carth turned around to see if any of his crew enjoyed the viewing as mush as he did. His gaze was immediately directed to Bastila, who seemed preoccupied with something that could only be bad.

"Bastila? What is it?" Carth asked in concern.

"I feel a dark presence on the surface of this moon." She said.

"Dark-Jedi?" Carth suddenly forgot all the pleasure he had just felt as he could feel his stomach turn in a not.

"Maybe. I'm not exactly sure. I have rarely felt such a pull through the force. There is something down there that echoes with dark intent. It's not like the Sith to advertise themselves in this way." Bastila said worriedly.

"A trap?" Carth wanted to understand.

"I really don't know. I only know I need to investigate." Bastila answered.

"Maybe you should talk to Canderous about it. He seems to have learned a lot about Jedi and Sith. If there's something down there that has to do with either, he would probably know of it." Carth said.

"Very well. Setup a meeting with him for me will you? I need to prepare myself." Bastila asked. Carth pretended he didn't notice she was attempting to usurp him as she used to. For once, he wouldn't mind it now that she had something important to do that only a Jedi could do. He let her retire to her room as he contacted Mandalore for the second time since his arrival in orbit.

"A dark presence on my moon?" Canderous asked without hinting doubt.

"Do you know of any Sith activity here? Anything suspicious or amiss?" Bastila asked.

"No, but I do know of something that might be of some use to you: there's a tomb not too far from here that seems to have some significance to the Sith. We were made aware of it the first time the Mandalorians set up a base here under the instructions of Exar Kun." Canderous said.

"A tomb?" Bastila asked.

"Yes. The tomb of a Sith lord: Freedon Nadd, I believe. Do you know of him?" Canderous asked.

"Yes, of course." Bastila said simply.

"Well, if there were any Sith on this moon, that would be where I assume they would be." Canderous said.

"Have you scouted that area recently?" Bastila asked.

"No. We Mandalorians want nothing to do with that twisted place. The last time anything happened there was during Exar Kun's hiding, and I refuse to revisit whatever dishonorable things went on under his rule… which is why I won't be able to offer you assistance if you wish to investigate that tomb." Mandalore lied. The return of the Sith on his moon would be a top priority to him, despite the historical significance the tomb represented to his people.

"I wasn't going to ask for your help. I'm merely asking for your permission to go there." Bastila said stubbornly.

"Of course not; my mistake. You may explore whatever you please." Canderous said sarcastically.

"Thank you, I will." Bastila said.

"It's a shame you're in such a hurry to go. I was hoping to catch up on old times." Canderous smirked.

"What could you possibly want to know?" Bastila asked impatiently.

"I heard what happened to master Kavar. I just wanted to offer you my condolences. You know, we Mandalorians were hoping it would be him rather than Revan who would lead the Republic Army during the Madalorian war. We all wondered how we would have faired against him. I'm convinced things would have been quite different if the Jedi hadn't refused to intervene. Revan's participation couldn't have been more fortunate for you." Canderous mused.

"I could care less about your warmongering nostalgia Ordo… And I don't intend to discuss Revan or Kavar with you." Bastila almost spat.

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. I was only trying to point out that you should be with Revan rather than that _master_ Kavar." Canderous smirked.

"Why does everyone assume I have the slightest idea where Revan is or have any hope of reuniting with him?" Bastila asked annoyed.

"It's just a thought. I remember how fond of you he was. He believed in you, something I can't say of master Kavar." Canderous said.

"Master Kavar was a great man and a hero of the Jedi. I can't have you speak of him like this." Bastila said angrily.

"I'm sure he was, no harm intended. I'm just saying the he's no Revan and that difference is probably even more important to you than anyone else." Canderous said.

"Enough! What makes you think I'm going to encourage such a conversation?" Bastila said furiously.

"You already have. You're easier to provoke than I remember. If you want my advice, I would drop that attitude before going to that dark place. I've heard many ill things about its effects on people and I'm just giving you a friendly warning." Canderous said in a serious tone. Bastila felt the genuine concern in his tone and his composure. It made her feel unsure of herself all of a sudden.

"I'm not sure I want to be friends with you Canderous." She said in a low tone.

"Don't be so hard on me. I've changed a great deal since our mission together. You'll find that I have a lot to offer you. After all, we're in the same situation you and I. I've felt a great loss when he left us as well. No one but you could have been left so empty as I feel." Canderous said seriously.

"Once again your desire for glory and honor gained in his name is of no concern to me." Bastila said bluntly.

"It was so much more than that. That's what I'm trying to get at. Revan has showed me so much more than the simple Mandalorian ways. He showed me true power and understanding that I didn't even think could exist. I want to find him just as much as you do. Even now, I honor his ways. There was a time I wanted to know how I could ever become worthy of the title of Mandalore and it wouldn't have been possible without Revan. I'm not just saying that he brought me the glory required to persuade my brothers, I'm saying he showed me the true meaning of charisma and following his example has been more rewarding than you can imagine. I'm not just another Mandalore; I've got great plans for the future and I know you're a big part of it." Canderous admitted.

"I'll never follow you Canderous. Whatever you have going here I want no part of it." Bastila said.

"On the contrary: it's you I should be following. Don't you understand?" Canderous was getting exasperated. If Bastila didn't even know what Revan has given her, it would be much more difficult to realize his plans than he thought.

"Me? I'm not HIM Canderous. Is that how terribly wounded he left you? Have you lost your mind?" Bastila asked in stupor. She knew how abandoned she felt when Revan left her, but she was a Jedi. She couldn't imagine someone feeling a similar impact no matter how close he has been to Revan. Somehow, she felt the wound she had uncovered in Canderous and started to believe him. He was right, he felt loss as she did, regardless of the irritating bond she still shared with Revan.

"I have no need for your pity, Jedi. I'm telling you that I know my place in this world and it's time you know yours." Canderous said confidently. Bastila absorbed his words and contemplated his meaning.

"I have a feeling there will be a great deal of glory to be gained together in the future." Mandalore said simply.

"Stay out of my life Canderous. I can't deal with you right now." Bastila said regrettably.

"You're wrong. You've never been stronger. I know how you've changed. I know you'll need my help to deal with it. I know it's from you that the future of the galaxy will flow. I want to be a part of it. Revan's impression on the galaxy will continue on, I know it, and it'll be through you that the changes will be made." Canderous confessed.

"I'm in hiding with the rest of the Jedi. What makes you think I'm going to take on a quest to fix the mess Revan left behind?" Bastila asked.

"Take your time. You'll understand what I mean. It'll be too hard for you to stand by, knowing what Revan has intended for you, for me, and for the rest of the galaxy." Canderous said.

"Don't pretend to know what his intentions are. No one knows who he really is and even less what he intends." Bastila clarified.

"And no matter how much I believe I know about that, it only pales in comparison to what you can understand from it. You'll see." Canderous vowed and finally sat down on his office chair. Bastila took one more look at him and decided to leave: any more of that conversation and she would lose it. She had to concentrate on her preparations. Whatever she would encounter in the tomb was sure to require all of her being. Her small struggle against jealousy of Canderous and his impressions of Revan had to wait until after she was done with the threat of the darkness on Dxun. His plans for her and the galaxy could never have been as deep and imposing as Revan's regardless of what he has learned of them. She would deal with him later and under her own terms.

"Carth is here to see you Mandalore." Zuka said as he reported to his leader. Mandalore was in a meeting with Otis at the time and desired not to be disturbed. Carth's impatience and insistence that his business there should take precedence had irritated Zuka enough to make him disobey his order not to disturb Mandalore in his present meeting.

"Tell the good Captain to wait for his turn. I wont repeat myself again." Canderous threatened. Zuka bowed and left.

"I'm sorry about that. So, Otis, I've read the report. You've made me very proud. You're paving the way for us Mandalorians. You're bringing glory to our name and to our new alliance." Mandalore said.

"I'm glad to be of service Mandalore." Otis said in his casual tone. Canderous smirked.

"So how was Bastila?" He asked curiously.

"As stubborn as you remember Mandalore." Otis said.

"I know. She hasn't thanked me yet either. She came to see me a few hours ago. She's on her way to the tomb of Freedon Nadd. I was wondering what your recon turned out a few weeks ago." Mandalore asked.

"Nothing to report Mandalore. If there was any Sith activity, we would have been alerted immediately. No one could have entered there without triggering an alert." Otis said confidently.

"Good. Everything is going as planned then." Canderous leaned back against his headrest.

"Indeed Mandalore." Otis agreed.

"Now all I have to do is deal with Carth." Mandalore said.

"How did you find the good old Captain?" Mandalore asked after a brief pause.

"Troubled, Mandalore. Out of place, it would seem." Otis said simply.

"Not much I can do about that right now, I'm afraid. I'm sure things will change." Canderous said.

"I'm sure they will, Mandalore." Otis agreed.

"Well, I better hear him out before he has a stroke. Send him in on your way out for me, will you?" Canderous asked. Otis bowed and left the room. Carth could be seen entering immediately after.

"Sorry about that, but you understand: my people come first." Canderous said defensively before Carth made his way to his desk.

"Whatever, listen, Canderous, there's a crisis on Onderon. I've just received a message from queen Talia herself requesting that I send her Bastila as a personal bodyguard." Carth said.

"Bastila? Whatever for?" Canderous asked.

"She said she feels safe in the hands of the Jedi and that she was a good friend of Kavar's. Given his relationship with Bastila, she immediately requested that Shan is sent as soon as possible." Carth said.

"Isn't she aware that the Jedi are no longer available?" Canderous asked carefully.

"Maybe not. Doesn't matter, she's royalty: you know how they are." Carth said.

"Are you planning on going there?" Canderous asked.

"Not until Bastila comes back." Carth said.

"Listen Carth, that would be a mistake. We've watched the affaires of Onderon closely and it's no place for a Jedi right now." Mandalore said.

"I think it's exactly the place for a Jedi. They are known to be able to avert civil wars." Carth said.

"You don't get my meaning. We've suspected that the sudden shift in political motions on that planet to be manipulated by an outside source. I'm almost certain that it's the Sith who are responsible for the timing and the influence of the situation down there." Canderous explained.

"What evidence do you have?" Carth asked mockingly.

"Call it a hunch. You can verify this with your precious republic. Their outpost here must have a better view of the affairs of Onderon. I'm sure they will tell you what you need to know and you'll understand that it's nothing less than an elaborate trap to lure Bastila there." Mandalore specified.

"It's not like you to show concern for her. Not unless you have an objection to our involvement with Onderon." Carth said suspiciously.

"I've never trusted the people of Onderon. I don't care much for the queen either, I grant you that, but I do know more about her opposition than you do: General Vaklu was the one who lead the resistance when we Mandalorians occupied their world during the war. He's very capable and resourceful, but he's certainly not to be trusted. He never had anything against the Sith for the simple fact that they always left their world alone. Since he's obviously not friends with the republic, it's likely that he's made friends elsewhere. Friends that would want to see the republic lose this planet more than anyone. It would be a mistake to send Bastila against him." Canderous said.

"I suppose that means you wont lend us a hand?" Carth asked bluntly.

"Absolutely not. Not only is our kind detested by both sides of this conflict, I also can't, in good conscious, support your decision in allowing Bastila to fall right into Vaklu's hands." Canderous said.

"Your concern is noted, but it's my decision regardless. I'm sure Bastila agrees that it's necessary. Kindly send a patrol to retrieve her from the tomb." Carth demanded. Mandalore lifted himself from his chair almost impatiently.

"I'm sorry Carth, but I can't do that. As I've already explained to your Jedi protégé: I'm not sending any of my men near that place. You'll just have to wait until she comes back on her own." Canderous said coolly. Carth simply shook his head and left. Bastila had the stubbornness to demand that she isn't followed and so she didn't leave Carth with the means to find the tomb or a way to communicate with her. Without Canderous' help, it would be much more difficult to locate the tomb and find her. All the time it would take could be disastrous to the affairs of Onderon. He hated Canderous for not helping him now. He had hoped his new sense of pride and leadership would allow him to look past the discontentment the Onderons would feel if the republic would settle the dispute with the Mandalorian's aid and see the big picture behind the effect of averting this civil war. After all, if Onderon succeeded in breaking out of the republic, many other worlds would follow. Then again, perhaps that's what Mandalore wanted all long. The loss of another battle and another political asset would severely weaken the republic and make it easy pray for an up-and-coming power than Canderous was so interested in becoming. The independence of Onderon would also render its resource more openly accessible to the Mandalorians. The only component missing to confirm suspicion is the glory of a battle. It was not like the Mandalorians to hunt easy pray. There would be no glory in the struggles of the republic. There was something else going on.

Bastila looked at the tall pyramid-like construction of the outside of the tomb. The thing was enormous. It looked much more like a place of worship than a tomb. The top of the structure looked as if it climbed to the sky. Because of the mountain that emerged behind it, it seemed like nothing else than a mockery of a sun-worshiping people. The Sith were not renowned for their connection to nature. Nonetheless, there was purpose to the size and shape of the tomb. Freedon Nadd wanted some attention even in death. The journey inside would prove to be very challenging for a Jedi, especially one with such an inner struggle as Bastila Shan. Yet she couldn't overcome the impulse to explore this tomb. The force, light or dark, meant for her to go inside and she would obey. There was also the great hope of finding the source of all her misgivings.

_I hope you're in there Revan. I want it to be your calling_. Bastila thought to herself as she gathered the courage to open the front door and step into the dark tomb. There was dark mist and a putrid taste in the air. This was common ground for a place tainted by the dark side of the force and even more so for a tomb of a Sith lord. The dark side of the force had a way of manifesting itself by corrupting nature and the appearance of what can be seen. This tomb was worse than any place she had been to other than the starforge. It was cold and irritatingly quiet. The steps to the bottom of the tomb and the dark mist were vertiginous. She staggered in her descent of the steps to allow herself time to collect her strength for whatever was awaiting her at the bottom of the tomb.

_One step at a time._ She thought. As she slowly descended, she felt small changes in her perceptions. She couldn't place what it was that was changing exactly, but it was an ongoing transformation that would become much more apparent when she would reach the bottom of the steps. The sounds were different; the stepped hall seemed larger and dryer as she climbed down. Her heart felt strange impulses that triggered long forgotten sensations. There was something important coming as she ventured down the tomb. It was only when she reached the last flight of steps that she understood where the force was bringing her. She stopped there, just a few steps away from being able to see the main burial chamber. She remembered all the feelings, all the doubt, the fear, the struggles that this memory had brought her in her life. She had relived it many times in her mind. There were so many questions that needed answers. That first moment she lived this experience, she had been a confident and proud Jedi. This time she was not sure if any Jedi could have comprehended what the moment truly meant for the galaxy. Bastila hardly noticed that there were just two steps left the bottom. By then, it was no longer the tomb of Freedon Nadd.

She felt their presence just behind her. She was not ready to turn around just yet. She had to focus on what she wanted to discover this time around. She needed to sort through all the questions she had and focus on the most important one. Once she found it, she grasped it, held it tight in her heart, took a deep breath and turned around to face the three Jedi Knights that followed behind her.

"It's time Bastila, don't turn back now." One of the nights said.

"I won't." Bastila said. As much as the feelings felt just as real as they had the first time, her mind knew that there was a deeper purpose to this force apparition than a simple recall. Things had to be different this time. She would have to make sure they went a different way.

"Be careful out there: we need him alive. I mean it. No lethal stroke." Bastila warned carefully.

"We need you on this one Bastila. Do as we do. We will take him alive if we can." One of the Knights said. Bastila couldn't think of anything more than to bow respectfully and follow the others. The memory was vivid and she felt now as she did then, just as a padawan should: obedient and respectful. If things turned out wrong, there wasn't much she could do about it. She had to trust the Jedi companions as she once did. She descended the last two steps into Darth Revan's command deck and looked at the dead republican officers that had attempted what the Jedi were about to attempt now. Darth Revan was facing them. He didn't shift his glance from the suffocating officer dying on his knees just a few feet away from the Dark Lord. His focus was kept on the four Jedi that came for him. He waited patiently for them to approach him. Bastila said nothing this time. She had no intention of pretending to know what was about to happen this time around.

"We need to surround him and work together. Focus as a team and don't look at him as one of us." A Knight said. If only Bastila could follow that advice. Revan had been more close to her than anyone else in the world. Facing him as an unidentified enemy was impossible, but she understood the urgency of fighting as a team. Revan was no easy target. Darth Revan was the strongest Sith leader in millennia and there was great caution in approaching someone who was trained in the dark ways. Regardless of their strength in numbers, Bastila has always wondered how they would have faired against him if it weren't for Darth Malak's interference.

"Understood." Bastila said as she readied herself through the force to follow the commands of her team. She moved alongside them in silent unison up the last steps to the surface of the command pit. Darth Revan swirled his blade and dropped to the same stance she had seen time and time again when she probed this memory. There was meaning in his stance, she knew it. She only had to gain insight onto him to understand it. It was only one of the many questions left unanswered. This time around, the four Jedi had made it within a tall person's length of the Sith master. These events would prove to be completely different. It was as though Malak no longer existed and his deep desire to take over command of the Sith was cast aside. The four Jedi stood an arm's length of each other's side in a half circle around the dark lord. There was not enough room to make a full circle and to attempt it without consideration of the bridge officer's pits on either side of the walkway would be disastrous. A half circle was a very adequate offensive formation; more than adequate to take down the most stubborn Jedi master in a few strokes.

"Surrender to us now and you will not be harmed." A Jedi said after all lightsabers were ignited. Darth Revan's stance changed to what would seem like a mockery of their offensive. He flicked his wrist, lowering his blade to a thirty-degree angle to the floor and spun a half circle while leaving his right hand idle where it had been. A clear sign he did not fear the strike force. His slow circular stroke of his crimson blade was as though he was marking an invisible line that should not be crossed.

"Prepare to be brought to the council for justice." A Jedi said. Bastila could feel her team's intentions through the force as they readied to attack together. There was nothing she could do, Bastila had to participate as a team. Her questions would have to wait until the dangers of the altercation were over. Darth Revan merely stood idle, not letting his perception of the Jedi's warning through the force intimidate him in the least. The Sith were known to let their emotions guide their movements. They called their passions fuel. Yet Darth Revan seemed cold and void of any ill feelings. There was nothing natural about his defiance and fearlessness, and if it had been only a ruse to cause fear and doubt in the Jedi, it worked. A vivid sense of confusion could be felt throughout the link that united the four Jedi together against their common enemy. What was most intriguing is that, though Revan must have been ready for the Jedi to interfere in his quest at any moment during his reign as dark lord, it did not seem to have brought him any visible form of anticipation. Instead of hostility that any trapped being could exert, Darth Revan only seemed to be passively defensive. It was as if his mind was elsewhere and that his concern of the Jedi was only secondary. If only Bastila could pause the moment and explore where Revan's mind wandered at such a crucial moment in his reign. More importantly, she wondered why his trail of thought didn't bring him any fear.

An unspoken order came as the Jedi strike team began their assault past the invisible line Darth Revan had drawn on his command deck. Keeping his blade in a single hand, he stepped forward to reach the most threatening lightsaber blade and pivot it away from him. He shifted like a wisp and fenced off the remaining two blades, single handedly, until his blade finally made its way to the undecided one that Bastila held. Her blade was no threat to him yet, not because she refused to fight, but because she had only mean to keep him from stepping farther aside. Still, his blade paused on hers as if he was saying something that couldn't wait until after the duel. He had not yet presented himself as a danger to any of the Jedi, regardless of the surgical precisions of their attacks. Darth Revan snapped his hilt back in both hands and viciously changed stances. If there was a time he was making his presence known as an opponent, it was now. He meant to strike back if the next volley against him somehow failed to have the desired effect. With his two hands on his hilt and his full strength in his strokes, the four Jedi's movements were thwarted just as easily as the first time. Bastila suddenly felt fear. She knew it was Revan's turn to strike. His flawless defense and uncompromising position on his command deck was completely unexpected. The second strike was meant to push him away from his spot if only to demonstrate the Jedi's imposition on whatever plans he may have had. There was no effect. His defense had not allowed the Jedi to shift his position or strike at his will. Never before had Bastila seen Revan uphold such resolve before. The Jedi truly held no sway over him; thus, Bastila's sudden fear emerged. Revan would not lose this fight. This was the question Bastila wanted answered more than anything: what would he have done to the Jedi if he hadn't fallen at the end of his command deck?

There was a ferocious clash of a pair of blades. Bastila had only heard it once before: It was in her adolescent age, when a master fought another in an impressive duel. The more skillful master had jumped down a tall pillar and used his rapid descent to accelerate his swinging blade. The other master waited patiently at the bottom and swung his own blade to make contact with the descending one. The popping noise was as a hallucination. Both blades repulsed themselves with such vibrancy the hilt of the master at the bottom could no longer be contained. It slipped harmlessly to the floor and the master jumped out of harm's way. This Jedi was not as lucky: the resulting instability allowed for Revan's blade to continue his stroke and end the Jedi's life as if he had been defenseless all along. It was like a nightmare. The rush of fear and confusion climbed at the throats of the remaining three Jedi: A force as swift and powerful as that could not be countered by any conventional means. Revan stepped back quietly as if to allow time for the trio to adjust to their sudden loss and dazed state. It was a warning and a chance for the Jedi to back off. Bastila knew it. If there were any chance for the Jedi to survive, it would be to back off now. Revan waited mockingly at the end of his deck, looking at the Jedi regain their composure and deal with the rush of emotion that tore at them. Vengeance, fear, loss, confusion, they were all there. Bastila was the only one that still felt compassion. It surprised her that she of all people could be subjective at a time like this. She could not be more confused. The other two Jedi had given up on apprehending the Sith master. They wanted him dead. The danger had to be eliminated. Bastila felt no such urgency. There was much more to Revan than bloody confrontation. He had to be dissected and exposed in order to be understood. Battle was not such a place to learn what was being said. Not unless one was Echani. Even then, Revan wore a mask for a reason. Battle was not his only dominion, it would seem.

The next volley of blows was crude but deliberate. Bastila had no choice but to echo the other two Jedi's intentions to insure continuity. Though she knew these offensives would not keep them safe for long, she had to respect the Jedi's wishes and prevent their demise by not succumbing to antipathy. The Jedi were way out of their league here. Revan rose carefully from his stance to have a better view of the trio who grew farther apart from each other. The battle was ongoing, none of the participants resigned. He deflected the eager and clumsy blows with ease and prepared for another offensive strike and the heart of the nearest Jedi. His attack was less brutal this time. It was more elegant as he displayed his superior skill at fencing. It was another attempt at dissuasion using intimidation. The Jedi Knight was no match for him despite the help of the other two others. Panic had gripped his heart and he was sure to die. Inevitability was met as Revan forced the other two Jedi to step away in order to set himself up for his final deadly strike at the now terrified Jedi. Bastila was kicked away by Revan's leg strength while the Jedi opposite to her suffered a disorienting knock from Revan's hilt on her head. The third Jedi was left alone, weakened by fear and dependence on his Jedi companions. Bastila could have sworn she hear a cry for help as she picked herself off the floor and witnessed Revan's final lunge that pierced him through the his sternum. The other Jedi was immediately on the dark master's back, forcing him to turn around and defend himself form a series of furious, yet effective blows. This Jedi woman had succeeded in captivating the dark lord's attention, but what she intended to accomplish by it remained a mystery, for she was no longer indicating her intentions to Bastila through the force. It left Revan more focused on just one Jedi. Bastila had to use this to her advantage. If Revan depended on their working together, he would have to split his attention to counteract her moves this time. It looked as if it was working. Revan seemed to have his hands full switching his blade back and forth to cover his two sides. A moment of doubt struck at Bastila. She had seen him move much faster than this earlier on. His offensives were meant as warnings and now he had abandoned elegance and determination with something much more chaotic and unclear. He matched the two Jedi's moves as if toying with them. The apparent roughness of his moves only mirrored the unsynchronized attacks from both of his sides. He was mocking the lack of cohesion from both Jedi as if pointing out their desperation. The battle waged until the Jedi Knight replaced her hate and aggression with sadness and disinterest. Tears flowed down her cheeks and her body shook in apprehension. Anxiety followed her despair and made her lose focus. Revan had nothing to do but slice the tip of his blade across her throat and turn to Bastila who had become immune to the demise of her colleagues. They were just apparitions after all. Her colleagues only died much later at the hands of Darth Malak during his conquest of Dantooine. Revan had nothing to do with that.

It was time for Bastila to head face to face with the dark lord. She desired a brief pause to see what Revan would indicate with his actions, but decided it would be unwise to step down after all that happened. She had a rush of anger and hate in her fight that she feared the dark lord recognized. He would not tolerate her retreat at this time. At least, that's what she believed. Still, the Sith leader was no longer amusing himself with the feelings of his combatants. He collected all of his focus and regained his usual impenetrable composure. He was no less than an indestructible symbol of intent and persistence. Bastila had to pursue this battle until her final question could be answered. She continued with her attacks trying to provide indications of her own. Her first thought had been the more peaceful one and possibly the less dangerous one. She had not entered his ship with the intention to kill but to capture and bring back the ex-Jedi. She fought as if she was training, never using a lethal tact. There was no hope of compromise with a Sith lord, but the compassion she had used when she had seen the dark lord fall had presented a better path for the galaxy and she had to believe it would bring it again. At first, lord Revan had accepted the gesture and replied in kind. The duel had become something of a pointless confrontation through thoughts and feelings stretched through the force. It was clear to her now that Revan could perceive every message that was sent to him until she had finally conveyed all that she wanted. The next event sent a shock through her and through the force so grave she thought her heart just stopped. Revan had listened, halted and reflected on what had been communicated, and then he acted according to his reason. He had turned the senseless duel around to a terrifying display of complete domination and ruthlessness. It broke her heart to pour her soul out only to be trampled on with aggression and malign. Just before he would kill her, his last message was of evil conviction and domination of her heart, of the force and of the galaxy. Bastila stepped back strike after strike wishing Revan would stop assaulting her every being. He was postponing the killing blow again and again to torment her further. She wished he would stop and explain himself but that time wouldn't come. Suddenly her footing was compromised and she collapsed at the last step of the tomb. Everything came back to reality except the vivid image of Revan standing above her, lightsaber perpendicular to the ground, a strong grip with both of his hands, waiting to strike the final blow. Bastila was paralyzed. She could not endure the sight any longer. She let her lightsaber hover and hum alongside her defenseless body as Revan peered into her eyes. When he was sure Bastila's terror met his full figure, he thrust his blade straight down, impaling her through the diaphragm. Bastila felt the pain and sprung back as she was finally released from her petrified self. She let go of her lightsaber, curled upright and crawled back swiftly with her hands and feet. She could see she was still flat against the floor with the Sith Lord's bade through her, or at least the apparition that replaced her. Darth Revan remained there with his blade in perfect stillness in the flesh of his prey. His eyes stared straight at Bastila's face as she attempted to draw her last breath without the use of her diaphragm.

"That's murder!" Bastila cried. She saw her apparition and Darth Revan's finally disappear and she had never felt more terrified in her life.

It took a very long time for the Jedi padawan to finally rise from her place of shame. After the shock replaced the terror, she had found herself begging for a fresh start. She could not have been more ashamed of her decisions than now. She screamed and taunted the echo of the tomb to restart the memory and modify the events one last time. Instead, she felt nothing left in the tomb. Even the dark fog and the scents no longer lingered. It was as if even the dark side of the force has abandoned her. She was left completely alone and frustrated. Revan had murdered her. All she had to do was turn back after his many warnings but every part of her that was loyal to the Jedi urged her to pursue him to the end. It had left her companions and herself to senseless murder, and for what? It had accomplished nothing. None of what the Jedi had intended made any positive difference in the battle. If anything, it caused further evil and degradation of all ties Revan had to peace and justice. His initial will and stance was the only offer of truce that could have endured, if only the Jedi were willing to stand down. It was ironic that all the Jedi disbanded now after all that has happened. Perhaps even Darth Revan would have shown the Jedi more mercy and compassion than the galaxy has after his defeat. Perhaps his best intention was to let all the Jedi walk away after making his position clear. Bastila hoped she would have one last chance to find out, but realized this dark tomb no longer participated the answers. Perhaps her ongoing journey would offer her what she sought. It was all left in her hands. She hated being alone.

After her complete defeat at the hands of a simple force apparition, she vowed that she would become more than a Jedi. She picked up her lightsaber and climbed up the long flight of stairs back into the known galaxy. She would be a new person. She would no longer allow her fear or inhibitions to keep her from obtaining truth. She would track it down to its source no matter the cost. She had to find Revan and uncover the answers once and for all. She would not allow his superior strength and power to set her aside with the rest of the galaxy. She had to acquaint herself with him as no one ever had. Even Malak was not privy to his secrets. Somehow, she would drag them out into the open and make a stand. It was time to put an end to doubt and pacifism, helplessness and loneliness. She needed to draw him back into the open and she didn't know what better way to do that than to complete his plan, one step at a time, as she discovers her purpose. Mandalore was her first step towards achieving that goal. Revan had marked him with leadership and strength. She would use him to uncover more of Revan's plans and fulfill his will, as she understood it. She felt renewed and powerful. She would chase her ghost till the ends of the galaxy, never again hiding in the shadows of the Jedi.

I will hunt you down and disrobe you, as you disrobed me, until all your secrets are mine. No longer will I lay beneath you, helpless and submissive awaiting your return. I will be your equal. I will complete you.

Bastila thought as she stared out at the clear skies above the jungle moon of Dxun. Her new determination gave her a sense of urgency. She felt she was needed elsewhere. She glided down the steps of the giant pyramid and jumped into the speeder she had been leant by the Mandalorian named Zuka. She could find her way back without looking at the map he had drawn her. She sped her way through the grass floor, in between the stony elevations, back into the jungle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Queen Talia

"Have you asked for his help?" Bastila asked Carth.

"He refuses to have anything to do with Onderon." Carth angrily.

"We'll have to make due without him. You did the right thing accepting this mission on my behalf." Bastila said coolly.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to let you abandon the galaxy like the rest of the Jedi. As long as I stay with you, I figure I'm still making good on my promise." Carth said. Bastila looked at him for a moment. There was a smirk followed by a polite bow. It seemed she was impressed with him rather than angry, though she had thought she would be. Carth smiled back and brushed aside his relief.

"I figured you would answer a call for help." Carth explained seriously.

"Thank you for believing in me Carth." Bastila answered with as much gravity. There was a mutual pause where it would seem their friendship took a large step up.

"I have just one more thing to take care of here and I'll meet you on the ship." Bastila said as she left towards the Mandalorian outpost. Carth turned back to his shuttle and left the great moon.

"So what did you discover in the tomb?" Canderous asked from behind. Bastila had just finished thanking the Mandalorian technician before he was dismissed by the authority figure behind her.

"Nothing. It was nothing." Bastila said without the irritation Canderous would expect.

"I remember our visit to Korriban with Revan and the others. I remember exploring the ancient tunnels and seeing what changes it brought him. If there's one thing I know for sure it's that there's no way that _nothing_ can happen to a Jedi in such a place. Revan had always left the tombs with a sense of accomplishment as if he had learned something very important from them… and I KNOW he had experienced things there that I could not see or hear. Only a Jedi could perceive the messages these dark places conveyed. I know you learned something from your trip. I can tell in the way you move and talk now." Canderous said.

"I don't want to talk about it. Besides, I know you refused to come with us to Onderon and so I have nothing more to discuss with you." Bastila said, as she was about to leave.

"Now wait one second. I said I would never _publicly_ aid you on this mission, but I have no intention of letting you walk into a trap alone. I've prepared a covert team that will accompany you and I'm happy to say I'll be leading them." Canderous said.

"You would do that?" Bastila was stunned.

"As I thought I had made clear with Carth: as leader of the Mandalorians, I can't be seen fiddling in the affairs of the Onderons but I would be more than happy to provide you with a few mercenaries to protect you without openly involving my clan. No one has to know I'm involved. My camp is more than capable of running things while I'm gone and I expect that I will be around people who have some discretion for such sensitive differences." Mandalore clarified. Bastila smiled and accepted his proposal.

"You wont be disappointed. My team and I have long been observing the activities on Onderon and we have a good idea of how we could lend a hand." Mandalore shot a smile of his own.

"I'll need all the help I can get." Bastila said simply.

"You aren't afraid the Sith might be involved?" Canderous asked carefully.

"Not anymore." Bastila said simply.

"That tomb really did a number on you, Jedi." Canderous observed.

"It did, it did." Bastila agreed.

"We should talk about it sometime. I have some theories about what Revan experienced on Korriban and I've been meaning to discuss it with someone who knew what I was talking about." Mandalore said. Bastila looked into his gray eyes and saw Canderous as she never saw him before.

"You would follow him until the end, wouldn't you?" Bastila asked.

"To the death of all Mandalorians, if it came to it." Mandalore nodded. Finally Bastila understood how much she had in common with this man who was no more than a brute just a year and a half ago.

"You were right about me Canderous. You and I have much to do still." Bastila agreed.

"I thought you might see it my way. Let me take you to our shuttle. My team will be along shortly." Canderous said as he led the Jedi to the big hangar.

Carth was surprised to see the squad of Mandalorians escort Bastila across his hanger floor. He had not believed Bastila when she told him Canderous was accompanying her back onboard the Proxis. Now that he saw him with his own eyes, he could not help but be suspicious again.

"I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with Onderon." Carth said.

"You're wrong. Much is to happen there. There is a reason Revan has left this planet alone during the war and I don't intend to watch it tear itself apart on my watch." Mandalore clarified his position.

"What made you change your mind?" Carth was not convinced.

"I never changed my mind. I told you this was a trap and a bad idea but I had to let you make up your own mind. I know my place here and I only meant that my position and that of the rest of the Mandalorians are not quite the same in this matter." Canderous said.

"I'm glad you've taken a personal interest in our affairs but I don't see how this could be separate from the rest of the Mandalorians." Carth said.

"The Mandalore clan is not ready to be publicly involved in reshaping the galaxy. I can't risk widespread panic at the mere mention of our name. They aren't ready to face the fact that we have a future here, even after our failed conquest. The Onderons are even less ready to perceive us as friends and would sooner see us extinct than to acknowledge our help." Canderous explained.

"He's telling the truth Carth. Just trust him." Bastila finally said. Carth just frowned and kept the rest of his thoughts to himself. Queen Talia had asked for Bastila's help by name and if she wished Canderous to go with her, he had as much right to be there as Carth had.

"I want this to go smoothly. No provocation. We go straight to the queen and make ourselves useful." Carth ordered.

"Of course Carth." Mandalore agreed. Bastila bowed and looked at the team of Mandalorians behind her. She recognized the armor of one of them: Otis Ordo, the pilot. She felt safe seeing that he was the pilot that would take them down to the palace. He had proven his skills in the previous battle and his team was exceptionally well receptive to her battle meditation. This mission would prove to be quite interesting.

Everyone sat in the shuttle while waiting for Carth to finalize his plans. He was communicating directly with queen Talia on behalf of Bastila and made all the necessary arrangements for safe passage to the Palace. Something was holding him back. He was still on the bridge of the Proxis, engaged in conversation. Meanwhile, Bastila was stuck in a conversation of her own.

"It had nothing to do with Freedon Nadd?" Canderous appeared surprised.

"Nothing at all." Bastila clarified.

"When Revan explored the tombs of the ancient Sith lords, he always observed things that were significant to them; something that was long forgotten. It surprises me that you didn't experience something of a different time." Mandalore said.

"Oh it was of a different time, Canderous: it was something of the past, but it was not forgotten." Bastila said. She could tell he was eager to hear more but he kept his curiosity from getting the best of him. Bastila smirked inwardly at his child-like enthusiasm and continued her story. She told him almost all that had happened in the tomb of Freedon Nadd.

"You saw Revan there?" Canderous was stunned.

"Darth Revan." Bastila clarified.

"The Sith ruler. He killed you?" Canderous was curious, yet puzzled.

"He murdered me." Bastila confessed.

"Somehow I doubt that's what would happen. Revan had some plans for you, I'm sure of that." Mandalore said.

"Perhaps Darth Revan had no such plan." Bastila explained.

"No. There's no difference. Nothing he did could be more out of place than his murdering you." Mandalore said confidently.

"How could you believe that? Darth Revan was ruled by the dark side, there was no will of his own!" Bastila said.

"You and I both know that isn't true. Everything he did could be connected before and after his so called _fall_. He was no simplistic warlord bent on galactic domination and war. Everything he did or didn't do echoed a purpose that lasted even when he wasn't there. The fact that we are going to Onderon together to prevent this civil war is proof of that. Just like you, Onderon was left neutral and untouched. Now we are going to make sure it stays that way." Canderous said.

"Just like me?" Bastila asked, irritated.

"Just like the Jedi." Mandalore clarified.

"Our peace, the Jedi's peace and the peace on Onderon didn't last long." Bastila said worriedly.

"There's a connection there, Bastila. Surely you can see that." Mandalore said.

"Yes Canderous, I can admit that. Now that the Jedi are disbanded, trouble will spread quickly throughout all the 'undecided' systems. Now that they feel alone, they may be compelled to claim independence from the republic." Bastila agreed.

"Not if we can help it." Canderous said confidently.

"That strikes me as odd, Mandalore. I don't see you as a sympathizer at this time." Bastila said.

"It's not our intention to see the republic crumble like this. There's no honor is seeing your victor bleed to death while all the glory of the battle dies with him." Mandalore explained. He could still see the confusion in the Jedi's eyes.

"Haven't we been through this before? I know Revan didn't intend for the republic to break down like this. If the Jedi had given him more time, we would have seen what he truly desired to accomplish by his war. It's difficult to fight an enemy you don't understand." Canderous said.

"If we had waited any longer, he could have conquered the rest of the galaxy in a matter of weeks." Bastila said.

"Surely it wouldn't have been as wasteful as Malak's dishonorable reign. His cowardice and vindictive ways cost everyone more than Revan ever could have. His methods were precise and premeditated. I'm sure he would have left the republic much as it is now, minus all the senseless loss Malak caused." Canderous said.

"It's useless to consider the consequence of his capture. His transformation into Arman Clash has helped the republic a great deal and that is all that could have been for certain." Bastila defended the Jedi.

"What's taking the Captain so long?" Bastila changed the subject of the conversation.

"Onderon must have been uneasy at the site of the Proxis near its orbit. They could be considering us a threat and matching our forces." Canderous said.

"Surely they would allow a small shuttle to pass through." Bastila said.

"Not if Vaklu knows we're coming." Canderous clarified. The involvement of the Sith was becoming more and more apparent. Bastila could not sense their presence from this distance though, and the anguish that shrouded the planet was difficult to pierce.

"We have a mission, and I intent to accomplish it." Bastila said simply.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He agreed. There was a long silence before the Captain of the Proxis finally boarded Mandalore's unmarked shuttle.

"I've given it some more thought and I think it was your greatest fear you faced in the tomb." Canderous said slyly as Bastila's attention drifted to her Captain and his orders to begin the descent to the planet.

"What?" Bastila turned around and looked at Canderous Ordo.

"It makes sense to me. If you mix what you thought of Darth Revan then with what you hope he is now, you would see that your encounter only served to replace doubt with fear. His having killed you even after all that happened could be your greatest fear of what you think he is now." Canderous said.

"I'm not naïve, I know he isn't a monster." Bastila whispered.

"But you would describe Darth Revan that way and it will always bring you doubt until you turn it all around and assume he was never a monster. Revan always did what he had to. If he believed the ends justified the means, it could not have been any other way." Canderous explained.

"That is a characteristic of evil and has no place with the Jedi. Only the Sith would act in such a selfish manner." Bastila said angrily.

"The Sith were tools. Revan used them and cast them aside. He was beyond them; he was a usurper with many hidden motives. He had little interest in the ways of the Sith. He used his apparently evil ways to control and unite a group of angry Jedi and confused warriors and maintained their structure by demonstrating his power. It was a show. I have seen many Mandalorians fight and die to prove themselves to others but none has ever been so efficient as Revan as a Dark Lord of the Sith. He built an empire quicker than anyone could have thought possible and stuck at the stupefied republic. No one expected that and I believe there's a lesson to be learned from it." Canderous said.

"And what lesson could that be?" Bastila was unconvinced. Canderous had been right; Revan was no ordinary Dark Lord. His methods and his retention of his true name have been unlike any Sith before.

"That's a question only someone in the republic could answer. Carth understood it, I think. He completely changed after he has felt that betrayal. But, in my opinion, the republic itself has yet to understand that lesson." Canderous mused.

"Carth's betrayal couldn't have been more senseless." Bastila said defensively.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Many sides could fight in a war, but first, those people have to be classified as enemies before there is any fighting. Revan had many enemies during the wars. I believe Carth's mentor was one of them." Canderous said.

"Saul Karath? But he served under Revan all along." Bastila said confused.

"But he turned into a Sith commander along with all their characteristics and rituals, just like Malak." Canderous explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bastila asked.

"The Sith can't be trusted by anyone, not even by its own leader. The commanders under Revan's lead had abandoned their common ties with the rest of the galaxy when they chose to become true Sith. They no longer had any perspective on the war they had fought and returned completely blind, fighting a new war they couldn't understand. They chose bloodlust over reason and dismissed the idea that Revan had plans for the galaxy by looking to him as a warlord. They were not his allies. They were tools." Canderous said.

"Revan brought them together and taught them the ways of the Sith, not the other way around." Bastila said.

"They chose to be Sith. Revan simply gave a name to what was already at fault within his army. He simply cast himself apart from the Jedi and left them alone, something a true Sith would never do. Regardless of his obvious disagreements with the rest of the Jedi, he has never considered them his enemies. It's ironic that everyone assumes he's just as responsible for the deterioration of your order as Malak was." Canderous said.

"Darth Revan was no friend of the Jedi, that was very clear to me today." Bastila clarified.

"It's in your nature to hunt down the Sith. Still, he has been abandoned by the order and anything you believed he was could have been misread. You can't cast someone out and expect him to continue carrying your yoke." Canderous said.

"There's a reason why the Jedi code is so explicit and Revan's fall to the dark side is proof of the dangers that follow its abandonment." Bastila said.

"You still believe that there was some kind of fall, as if he had completely abandoned reason? Everything we know of Revan would contradict that." Canderous said.

"His fall may not have been as overpowering and complete as Malak's, but Revan could never have become Darth Revan without some sort of fall. The dark side was always around him and that could not have been masked." Bastila said.

"Dark side, light side, Revan was no slave to anyone or anything. By definition, you can't tell who a masked man really is and Revan's true mask was not what he wore on his face: it was his title, a weapon or a symbol to distract others and make them forget what was beneath. Even Malak couldn't see past his mask and comprehend what Revan intended. Everyone would remain oblivious to the true conviction and purpose of the Sith empire. All because of a simple piece of armor and a neat trick in the force." Canderous said.

"I agree. There are ways to guide the force just as it guides people. Revan was no stranger to that. He could have used the dark side to bend the will of the force, but eventually, the dark side demands something in return." Bastila said.

"Did the dark side ever demand something from you?" Canderous asked.

"I was lucky to escape its grasp, but I had help… his help." Bastila said.

"Has it completely left you? Would it seem any different if you were a Dark-Jedi?" Canderous asked.

"No, I suppose not." Bastila answered.

"Then how difficult would it be to imagine he was as you are now?" Canderous asked.

"I don't know. Canderous, Revan was my hero; I want him to be everything you think he is but he'll never be that unless he comes back and proves that he isn't the enemy." Bastila sighed.

"I'm sure that day will come. He may be done with the Jedi, but he isn't finished with you yet." Canderous smirked.

Mandalore's shuttle adjusted for a steeper descent and increased its speed. Just behind them, an Onderon military contingent gathered near the Proxis. The republic was not welcome. The Proxis was ordered not to interfere and a small ambassadorial shuttle was granted passage to the palace. Suddenly, the ship jerked up and down.

"We're taking fire from a gun-tower Mandalore." Otis Ordo shouted from the open cockpit. There was another jerking move of the shuttle, followed by a twirl and a rough shake.

"Make that two towers." The pilot continued as he continued his evasive flight pattern. The last laser bolt almost impacted the cargo section of the shuttle. Otis had managed to reach a safe altitude and begin leveling the shuttle for a landing.

"There's a firefight below. Ready your weapon." Otis shouted. As the shuttle ramp lowered, Mandalore and his team could see the Onderon military finish off the remaining Royal guards and gather on the landing pad.

"Let's move!" Mandalore shouted before blasting a few runners from across the pad. The Onderons returned fire up the ramp but almost everyone had exited the shuttle by then. Bastila had her yellow blade shield the few that were left on top of the ramp until finally the pilot joined her on the landing pad with his Mandalorian blaster ready. The Onderon military forces pushed forward.

"Move towards the east passage of the palace!" Carth yelled and lead the passengers of the shuttle to the far side of the landing pad. They put the shuttle in between themselves and the Onderons for cover and sprinted to the palace corridors. Bastila was left behind with Otis to cover their escape. Once everyone had started down the corridor, the Mandalorian in the dull gray armor and the Jedi sprinted down towards the rest of the passengers. At the end of the corridor, two royal guards emerged.

"Vaklu's forces have started to penetrate the palace from all sides. We need to get to the queen, follow me." One of the royal guards said as he waved the passengers to follow him.

"It was nice of him to wait until we showed up." Canderous said sarcastically.

"We believe he intends to capture or kill queen Talia. We need all our forces there. Have you brought the Jedi?" The royal guard asked as everyone followed at a fast pace.

"She's at the back." Mandalore pointed at the very end of corridor. The guard nodded and stopped at a sealed door along the wall. There was a security console on the side. He began typing in codes and allowing a digital print to be taken.

"This is the biggest of three inner corridors that lead to the queen's reception hall. We'll need to divide our forces and cover all of them. My men are inside with the queen, that's were she wants the Jedi." He said as the security console finally accepted his prints and opened the bulky door. The corridor was wide and well decorated. There was velvet carpeting along the floors and royal ornaments decorated stone pedestals all along the walls. One of the royal guards ran passed them while the other waited behind to close the door. The corridor was long. At the end of it, a large red curtain covered the view of the queen's reception hall. The guard held up one end of the curtain by pulling on a golden rope. Carth, Bastila and a few Mandalorians entered the hall while all the republican officers waited on the other side to cover them. Mandalore stood idly at the curtain and waited until everyone who wanted to cross to the other side went through. After that, he tore the curtain down and kicked it out of the way.

"I want a clear view of all corridors." He said harshly before running towards Bastila. Carth and the rest of his squad gathered in front of the queen.

"Bastila Shan, I'm so glad you are here. I have been waiting a long time for the traitor Vaklu to make an aggressive move against me. As I have mentioned in my message, I have too few forces to defend my own palace against him." Queen Talia said in concern.

"I will stay with you and protect you as well as I can." Bastila said.

"As will I, your highness." Carth said.

"Team, split up. Cover the east and west halls." Mandalore ordered.

"I will cover the west hall, alone." Otis said only loud enough for Canderous and Bastila to hear.

"Very well. I will remain here with the queen. The rest of you get to the east hall." Canderous said. Right away, the reception hall echoed the loud stomps of the Mandalorian battle boots. On the west side, only the sound of Otis Ordo's boots could be heard. Fortunately, he was met with two other royal guards. Of all the corridors that were being defended, only one still had the red curtain covering it. Canderous had ordered the royal guards to tear them all down, but he figured Otis must have ordered this one to be left alone. Canderous was confident whatever happened in the east wing would stay in the east wing and so he didn't give it any more thought. The main passage was the south passage; the one they all came through. The battle at the end of that hallway already started. Carth's team stood at its end, firing down both directions of its perpendicular hall at the forces that made their way towards the door. The military officers that had sliced in the security console to open the large blast door were cut down by republican blaster fire within an instance. After a few more seconds, however, it became too dangerous for Carth's men to cover both sides of the hall. They stepped back down the south hallway and prepared themselves for the infiltrators to appear. There was a long pause. Anxiety filled the air. The queen and her escorts looked down the south passage and looked and the republican troops crouch perfectly still, waiting for the enemy to show. A small dark cylinder could be seen peering around the corner and begin to fire blind shots in every direction down the south corridor. No one was hit, but it caused much confusion and useless retaliatory fire. Onderon's forces used that distraction to storm into the hallway from both sides. There was much fire and counter-fire. The republican troops tried their best to remain still, but they were soon overrun and killed. Many blaster bolts cut down the ones that tried to back down the hallway, as they were easy prey. When all the friendly troops were killed, the enemy moved in and down the hallway towards the large reception hall. Mandalore, Carth and the many royal guards were in position, waiting for the enemy to approach the end of the hall. A few well-aimed shots sprung out of the queen's defense within an instant and the closest Onderon troopers were killed. There was return fire from the officers that were just behind them. Bastila stepped down, ignited her yellow blade and deflected the stray bolts that could have been dangerous to the people behind her. People died on each side of the bottleneck of the south hallway. Mandalore, Carth and three royal guards were left standing when quiet broke out. The south hallway was left steaming and littered with corpses. Soon after, a battle broke down in the east hallway. The Mandalorians skillfully stopped the enemy forces in their track. Suddenly, more enemies entered the south passage. They walked slowly at the very end. There were four of them. Two of them were not Onderons.

"The Sith are coming." Mandalore said as he recognized the two center figures. They were two Dark-Jedi carrying their lightsabers. Two Onderon officers escorted them. They staggered down the south passage with malign.

"Take cover. Wait until they are out of the corridor." Bastila shouted. Canderous and Carth stepped back from the opening and retreated towards the Jedi. The three royal guards soon followed. Bastila stood in the center, between Carth and Canderous. Behind them, the three royal guards formed a wall in front of queen Talia. The two Dark-Jedi activated their blades and provided cover for the two gunmen next to them. Bastila attempted the same. Once Carth and Canderous found their weapons to be ineffective against the two twirling blades, they stepped closer behind Bastila. The Jedi summoned the force and attempted to push away the intruders in a wave of her hand. The two Dark-Jedi countered the gesture and paused in their steps. The room was suddenly silent.

"Give yourself to us Jedi, and no harm will come to the queen." One of the Dark-Jedi proposed.

"But General Vaklu wants…" One of the Onderon military officers began.

"Be quiet!" The other Dark-Jedi spat. Mandalore and Carth attempted to use the distraction to send a few more laser bolts at the two gunmen but they were deflected once again by the two crimson swords.

"I will never surrender to the Sith." Bastila said confidently.

"Reconsider! You are surrounded on all sides. There are more of us. We will take what we want!" The Dark-Jedi yelled. Bastila tried to sense the presence of more Sith in the palace the moment she had encountered the two that walked the south hallway. There was much confusion but it was possible that there were more of them waiting to gain entrance. She had made a stand earlier and would not falter even if what the Sith said was not a bluff.

"I will sooner die than surrender to you!" Bastila shouted as she launched herself on the two Dark-Jedi. As they were both busy defending against Bastila's blade, Canderous Ordo and Carth Onasi didn't hesitate to attack the two Onderon soldiers. They did not expect the Jedi to rush into battle. They were caught by surprise and both of them suffered lethal wounds from Bastila's escorts.

"Let's give them some space." Carth said to his Mandalorian friend.

"Just like old times, right Carth?" Canderous said as he stepped aside from the lightsaber battle. Bastila was aggressive. She had learned so much from her encounter with the apparition of the Dark Lord. Revan had displayed grace and cunning even in a simple duel. A pair of Dark-Jedi would not have her. They taunted her and tried to intimidate her with crude methods. She hated them, in the past. Now she only pitied them. They had no leader, no hope for the future. Bastila had everything, including more discipline with her blade. She breathed fast and deep while keeping her face expressionless.

"Give yourself to the dark…" One of the two Dark-Jedi started before feeling the burning pain of a lightsaber blade pierce through his lung. Bastila had been waiting for this moment. The Dark-Jedi that pursued her had always showed interest in conversation. They also all seemed to gather their strength and focus to speak instead use them for battle. It was as though they attempted to use the force to reinforce their words. Bastila knew that had no effect on her. She owed it to the force bond she shared with Revan. In the last duel she had with them, she had merely observed their action. This time she knew how to take advantage of them. As one of the two Dark-Jedi took a moment to collect his power and focus in the force to allow himself to be heard, Bastila shuffled to his side without making a disturbance and lunged at him the moment he started to speak. She pulled out her blade as swiftly as she had inserted it and stepped back to defend against the other Dark-Jedi. Filled with confidence and energy, Bastila made quick work of the last Dark-Jedi. She attacked quickly as she had against Kavar and his dual lightsabers. The Dark-Jedi was cut to pieces, severed arms and pierced belly. He dropped lifeless to the floor. The first Dark-Jedi she attacked was still alive, struggling to breath. Bastila quickly hovered to him.

"Who sent you here?" Bastila asked as she threatened him with her blade. The Dark-Jedi was not able to respond, his face was turning blue and his struggles were subsiding.

"Tell me!" She thrust her blade even closer to his neck. The Dark-Jedi stared at her humming blade blankly. He said nothing. He simply held off until his mind shut down.

"He's dead Bastila." Carth said as he looked at Bastila hold her blade close the corpse.

"You saved the queen and averted the trap, congratulations, but we should go before everyone knows you're here. After all, it's you they want." Mandalore told the Jedi.

"What about Vaklu? We still haven't reversed the situation here." Bastila said as she left the corpse on the floor and turned to the queen and her remaining escorts.

"Vaklu failed his assault on the Palace, for now, that should buy the Onderons more time to doubt his capabilities. I'm sure this will play in favor of the queen." Canderous said while looking at queen Talia, who left her guards and approached her rescuers.

"That is true. Vaklu made a fool of himself this day and his treasury will be known to all." The queen agreed.

"As much as I would appreciate continued Jedi support, I'm afraid that will draw more unwanted attention from the Sith." Talia clarified after a brief pause.

"Why do they want to capture you anyway?" Talia asked Bastila with surprise.

"They believe I'm the only one left who can lead them, other than Revan. At the very least, they believe I can lead them to him." Bastila said.

"Revan? I thought he had been killed by Malak." The queen was puzzled.

"It's a long story, your highness. However, you might know him by the name of Arman Clash." Carth explained.

"Yes, the Jedi who has destroyed the Sith factory and Malak with it." Talia said.

"That was Revan: He killed his old apprentice and destroyed the starforge… and rescued Bastila." Canderous specified as he looked at the quiet Jedi with the yellow lightsaber.

"I'm not of any use to you here, your highness. I have to roam the galaxy in shadow to avoid the Sith assassins. Perhaps another Jedi who is not so easily tracked could be of more assistance." Bastila said regrettably.

"I did not mean to put you in danger and I will not repeat this mistake. I did not know this was your situation." Talia apologized.

"You would have been killed. You made the right choice, but perhaps next time, it would be best to deal directly with the republic." Bastila said as she finally disengaged her yellow blade. She caught the sight of the Mandalorians approaching from both sides. On the west side, Otis Ordo walked back alone, blaster in hand, looking mighty tough.

"Did everything go well?" Canderous asked him as he approached.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, Mandalore." Otis replied coolly.

"Mandalore? I've heard you were bringing mercenaries with you but Mandalore…" Queen Talia turned to Carth in puzzlement.

"We would all prefer if you could keep that to yourself your highness. The Mandalorians have vowed not to interfere in Onderon's affairs after the war and we plan on doing just that." Canderous explained.

"Very well, no one will know you were here. I just don't understand how we are all here together now." Talia said.

"That's also a long story. For now you could say we are all trying very hard to work together and make things better for us all." Mandalore explained.

"I appreciate that. It takes great initiative to set aside your differences and collaborate as you do. I couldn't be more proud of the republic. If only I could share this confidence with my people." Queen Talia said worriedly.

"It's not too late your highness. The republic will continue to provide you with whatever support you need to see this through." Carth said.

"Thank you Captain. Thank you all. I will not forget this day." Talia said graciously and bowed.

"We should go now. Vaklu will continue to have support from the Sith for as long as you stay here. If we leave now, he will be on his own and the queen will have a much better chance at striking back." Mandalore said to the Jedi. Bastila nodded in agreement. Canderous gathered his remaining forces and walked towards the south passage. Carth soon followed.

"I suppose I will not be seeing you at Master Kavar's funeral?" Queen Talia asked her young Jedi savior.

"I'm afraid not." Bastila shook her head in regret.

"Perhaps another time then. I am looking forward to knowing how this alliance of yours will play out." Talia said.

"My alliance?" Bastila asked without thinking.

"Was it not you who brought the Mandalorians and the Republic together?" Talia asked.

"No. That was Carth." Bastila confessed.

"They seem to look to you, both of them. It would not surprise me if you were the only reason they are together." Talia observed. Bastila was surprise she had missed it. Carth had intended to hire Mandalorians as aid to keep her safe. The fact the it was Canderous that he asked seemed to be all that made it possible, but given her recent conversations with the Mandalorian, she wasn't sure if it was Carth he wanted to aid or if it was her.

"Perhaps you're right. I must leave now, queen." Bastila said before she bowed, turned around and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. The first step.

"I've uploaded the plans as soon as we got back Mandalore." Otis said.

"I see you don't waste any time. I can't wait to see what modifications the Corellians will make to our designs." Mandalore wondered aloud.

"I'm sure they will adhere as much to my specifications as they can. With the Onderon trade routes re-opened, the Corellians will be able to deliver our ships within months." Otis clarified.

"I'm not sure the Onderons or the Republic will take well to our rapid progress." Canderous said.

"They will need to focus more on their own efforts to rebuild if they are to survive. Petty jealousy can't last long. Their fear of what we will accomplish with our warships will be enough to make them accelerate their own plans. In a few months time, the Mandalorians will serve to instruct the galaxy in the ways of true progress." Otis reassured his leader.

"And Carth will be the only one who can keep the Republic from overreacting." Mandalore said unsure.

"They will listen to him. I have seen it first hand: His relationship with the Admiral will make all the difference and, while Bastila is busy searching for Revan, the rest of the galaxy will look to him for reassurance." Otis said simply.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of everyone looking up to a man who doubts his purpose as much as Carth does." Canderous said.

"Captain Onasi's doubts are not of himself but of others around him. If he can trust the Mandalorians, others will follow." Otis clarified.

"I trust the order wasn't cheap." Mandalore asked, returning to the initial subject.

"Forty percent of our treasury, Mandalore. Our designs have reduced cost by a significant portion." Otis said.

"Advanced technology will always have favor in this galaxy." Mandalore smiled.

"Are you ready to assemble more Mandalorians?" Canderous asked.

"Yes Mandalore. A crew will be assembled for each ship. My pilots will be ready." Otis said.

"You already know where you will find them?" Canderous asked.

"There are as many willing soldiers out there as you would hope Mandalore." Otis said.

"I will do my best here with Onderon until you return." Mandalore said before retiring to his office.

"The air is moist here, I like it." Bastila's mother said to her lovely daughter. Bastila didn't respond just yet. She stared out the window at the fantastic view of the great big ocean that was Manaan.

"I could stare at these waves for hours: It helps my meditation." The Jedi finally admitted.

"Is that all you could think of doing now? We haven't seen each other in a year!" Her mother said.

"I'm sorry mother. I don't mean to be rude. I was just remembering the last time I was here and my mind started to wonder. It was a reflex to begin my meditation." Bastila apologized.

"I didn't know you were here before." Her mother said.

"I didn't have time to tell you everything that happened after you delivered me to the Jedi." Bastila said.

"Well I have more time now that I'm getting well again. I have you and your friend to thank for that. Say, where is that charming man of yours, Mr. Clash? I'd like to thank him." Helena asked her daughter with a smile.

"I wish I knew." Bastila said simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling. Not the man of your dreams, was he?" Her mother tried to sympathize.

"It's complicated." Bastila said as she began to stare out the window again.

"I'm not asking for much. You are my daughter; I'd like to know what is going on in your life." Her mother spoke assertively.

"Mother, that man was Revan." Bastila said impatiently as she swiftly turned around again.

"Who?" Her mother asked.

"Do you not know who he is?" Bastila was amazed at her mother's ignorance of galactic affairs.

"I'm sorry my child, I don't know who you are talking about." She answered.

"Revan's the one that won the Mandalorian war and tuned against the republic." Bastila said without losing her temper. There was a pause in which the effects of the unexpected surprise subsided.

"What were you doing with him?" Helena asked her daughter gently.

"I was on a mission from the council. The most important one I ever had." Bastila said painfully.

"A secret mission? Is that why you told me he was Mr. Clash?" Bastila's mother tried to understand.

"Yes." Was all Bastila had the courage to share with her mother.

"I understand. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I thought he was a wonderful man. Whatever it was you were doing with him, I felt reassured that he was keeping you in check." She smiled faintly.

"Mother! I was there to keep HIM in check!" Bastila felt insulted.

"It sure didn't look that way to me." Her mother smirked. Bastila clenched her fists and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Why must we keep arguing like this?" Bastila was frustrated.

"You're easily provoked. At least, you are without him around. So you were sent to spy on him, why did you let him get away?" Her mother asked bluntly. Bastila felt like storming out the room but started to pace instead. Back and forth in front of the window, arms crossed at her chest, Bastila was thinking of a way to prevent Helena from degrading her further. As she shifted back and forth next to the window with the relaxing view, she remembered the time when Revan's apprentice captured her. During that time, all she could think of was that she would be unable to finish her mission. The thought of failing Revan seemed just as devastating as failing the Jedi. If it weren't for Revan, the Dark Side would have let her betray them both.

"I wasn't always there to keep my eyes on him. We got separated in battle." Bastila told a half-truth.

"Haven't you tried to find him?" Her mother asked simply.

"No one knows where he is." Bastila said sadly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find him someday." Her mother said as she dug herself deeper into her folding-bed and made herself more comfortable.

"What about you, how has Manaan been treating you?" Bastila asked, relieved that she was finally able to change the subject.

"It could be better. I have only two months left of this treatment and then I'll be on my way." She answered her daughter.

"I thought this treatment was supposed to be over by now." Bastila said curiously.

"I'm afraid not." Helena said simply.

"Is it not working well?" Bastila asked nervously.

"Oh, it is. It's not that. It's this medical facility. The price of the drug cost me double what it did last year. It seems my credits didn't go as far as I had hoped." She told her daughter.

"What? How come?" Bastila was focused.

"It's those Sith. I heard that the owner of this place sold more than half his supplies to a Sith Master and now everything in here cost double what it was just a few months ago." She said simply.

"Who told you that? How do you know it was the Sith?" Bastila asked.

"The owner told me himself: I was arguing with him so much about his deviation from our contract that he finally confessed why he cant give me what I want." Bastila's mother said with pride.

"Why would the Sith still be here? This makes no sense." Bastila said.

"Why don't you ask the owner yourself if you don't believe me?" Helena said.

"I think I will." Bastila replied. She exited the room without even saying goodbye.

"I need to speak to him now." Bastila asked the secretary.

"I'm sorry, miss Shan is it? Mr Murdock only meets people through appointments. If you don't have an appointment, I suggest you make one." The secretary said respectfully.

"I'm a Jedi. This is important." Bastila said impatiently.

"I'm sorry, but Manaan authorities would have advised us if there was any such business with the Jedi here. Besides, I heard the council was disbanded, so if you are acting alone, you must first clear it with the authorities." The secretary said. There was a buzzing sound from the secretary's desk.

"Yes Mr. Murdock?" She answered the comm.

"_Do you have a client with you my dear_?" A voice was heard from the desk.

"No sir. It's a Jedi." The secretary said with a quick glance at the woman in front of her.

"_I was told to expect the Jedi. Please, let this one in_." The voice said.

"Proceed." The secretary yielded. Bastila walked passed her quickly and entered the vast office. It was a comfortable place. The luxuries of this particular medical establishment were numerous and this office reflected them all.

"You live a luxurious life Mr. Murdock." Bastila said as she directed her attention at the seemingly hospitable man. Mr. Murdock was eager to great the young Jedi and was circumventing his desk to approach her.

"I'm happy to meet you Jedi. I'd be delighted to discuss your problems. Please, sit." The man shook her hand and motioned to the nearest couch. Bastila hesitated and the sat down.

"I don't expect this meeting to last very long." Bastila admitted as she finally decided to have a seat.

"Oh, and why is that?" Mr. Murdock asked.

"Let me get to the point: A client of yours has expressed some concern about your investors here." Bastila said.

"Your mother, no doubt. What has she told you?" Mr. Murdock asked. Bastila's heart skipped a beat. As a Jedi, she was unaccustomed to having people refer to her relatives. It has occurred to her that her relationship to her mother and her situation there on Manaan could be a compromising one. The fate of her Mother's recovery rested in this man's hands and Bastila was accusing him of cooperating with the enemy. Her heart was warning her to proceed with caution. She had to consider her mother's safety.

"She has reason to believe you are doing business with the Sith." Bastila said bluntly.

"That is what I told her. Your mother is slightly on the stubborn side, but this is a hospital, and we are used to dealing with her kind. However, what I told her is true: we do have a Sith client whom we have been dealing with regularly for the past few months." Mr. Murdock admitted openly.

"How could you do that after what they tried to do here on Manaan?" Bastila was appalled. She stood up and was beginning to scold the man sitting in front of her.

"These Sith are somewhat different from the ones that were stationed here last year. Besides, if the authorities here on Manaan have no quarrel with these particular Sith, then I have no reason to deny them as clients." Mr. Murdock defended himself confidently.

"You can't trust the Sith!" Bastila almost shouted. Mr. Murdock rested a moment before responding.

"The Sith master I deal with has warned me a Jedi would come; he told me that our business here is perfectly legal and that, if you persisted, I should send you to him so that the matter could be solved simply and efficiently." Mr. Murdock said.

"Efficiently? Did he ask you to send me into a trap Mr. Murdock?" Bastila was insulted.

"A trap? Nonsense! He has assured me he means you no harm. Besides, the security here on Manaan is very thorough; he would not jeopardize his business here for a mindless confrontation with the Jedi." Mr. Murdock assured Bastila. From what she remembered of her last stay there on Manaan, the security set up by the Selkath would have been very difficult to evade if it wasn't for Revan's charisma. Their laws were not to be broken even to prevent disaster. The Sith that were on the planet a year ago were quickly banished after Revan presented sufficient evidence of their conspiracy and betrayal. If he hadn't gathered enough raw evidence, the Selkath council would have imprisoned him for trespassing in private areas and committing murder. The other time Revan broke the rules; he had to destroy the Republic's kolto extraction site to prevent the degradation of the people and, apparently, the creatures around it. If it weren't for the shark-like creature he saved in the process, they would have charged him with the destruction of private property, despite its illegitimacy. Bastila would not have it easy if she was heading into conflict with the Sith. This time, her back-up was not the great Revan, but a simple captain of the Republic, orbiting the water-planet of Manaan. She also had to avoid getting into trouble for her mother's sake. She had to take the chance of walking into a trap and attempt to have a civilized conversation. Perhaps the scope of the Sith's business on Manaan could be countered from elsewhere. Whatever they were up to, she had to find out one way or another.

"Very well, I will meet with this Sith master. What is his name and where could I find him?" Bastila asked.

"Good. Master Uthar will be pleased. He has instructed me to send you to the landing bays on the far side of the city. My secretary will provide you with the details. Once there, he will find you." Mr. Murdock said. Without wasting time, Bastila left the room and acquired the travel plans from the secretary.

The journey to the other side of the city took a while. Once there, she sent a quick transmission to Carth.

"Are you sure it's worth it Bastila, I mean I know they are Sith, but without their fleet in orbit backing them up, we have to assume that whatever they are up to this time can't be as serious as before." Carth asked in concern.

"Are you mad? With the amount of medical supplies they are purchasing from this hospital alone, they could be recruiting a small army. They also have a Sith master overseeing this operation, master Uthar. Whatever it is, I know it's very serious." Bastila said seriously. She was rather surprised at Carth's lack of enthusiasm regarding the purpose of her current mission.

"Why are you having doubts Carth? This could be very important for the Republic's future in this war." Bastila asked after a pause.

"It seems too dangerous to risk yourself like this Bastila. The Sith have expressed their interest in you numerous time and I cant deny that this could easily be a trap." Carth said.

"I believe the owner of the hospital when he said these Sith are different. None of this fits the pattern that we know so well. I don't know what pattern this is but I intend to find out." Bastila said.

"This is another one of those foolish Jedi quests. It's not worth it Bastila!" Carth said stiffly.

"Please Carth, I need you on this!" Bastila begged.

"Fine. Do what ever you want. I know better than to stick my nose in Jedi affairs. Call me when things get too dangerous for you, as usual." Carth said with disappointment as he abruptly ended the transmission. Bastila leaned against the nearest wall and began to take deep breaths to calm the rising anger in her heart.

"Sometimes I hate being a Jedi." Bastila said aloud.

"Well, you've come to the right place, but I'm afraid this is not the right time." A calm voice said from the nearest cargo hauler. Bastila quickly stood away from the wall and looked at the tall man who stepped down from the hauler and approached the young Jedi. He had a dull gray skin tone and a purple motif on his face.

"You must be Sith." Bastila said slyly.

"Master Uthar, at your service." The tall man bowed politely. Bastila felt slightly confused.

"Is this where we are going to have our little meeting?" Bastila was unsure of what to expect. She was in a public place, some distance from the Sith's cargo dock. There were some workers around minding their own business but there wasn't as much noise as she would expect.

"This is as reasonable a place as any." The tall man spoke smoothly.

"Why are you here?" Bastila asked bluntly.

"To collect and distribute various kolto products and supplies." The Sith master said.

"For the Sith?" Bastila asked quickly.

"Not exactly." Uthar said before hesitating.

"I run a legitimate operation here and it's vital that no one interferes. I know you have no right to investigate us in any way, but I know your kind, Jedi: I know you will not stop until you've found whatever it is you are looking for. I will save you the trouble. I'm willing to give you a tour and answer all your questions, providing they don't compromise the security of my staff or my contractor." The master offered generously.

"I have no doubt you are complying with Manaan rules and regulations, Sith. I'm here to find out who your _contractor_ is." Bastila said ungraciously. Uthar seemed slightly insulted, but he was not surprised by the Jedi's arrogance.

"I know who you are young one. I know where your allegiance lies. My contractor told me it would be you who would come here. Before I answer your question, I need to know one thing: are you truly ready for the truth? I was warned you were the type to rush into action without a moment's thought." The master said in a challenge.

"I'm not afraid of your Sith propaganda. Tell me, and then provide me with evidence to support your claim, then I will go." Bastila said in disinterest.

"Very well then. Revan is my contractor." Master Uthar said simply.

"You lie!" Bastila frowned. She believed this Sith was attempting to provoke her and felt greatly insulted.

"He has asked me to tell you this: These supplies are for his army. Soon he will return at the head of an armada great enough to eclipse the very core of the galaxy. He will eliminate all those who betrayed him and finalize his plans to shape the galaxy as he sees fit." The tall man said assertively as he slammed his hand against a cargo container on his hauler.

"I don't believe you!" Bastila said in despair.

"A year ago. I was stationed at a Sith academy on Korriban. I was the lead master there. It was my duty to seek out those among my students who were worthy of becoming apprentices of the Dark Side. There was a new arrival who seemed very promising. He was a quiet one with great strength in the force, but he had his reservations. I observed his progress closely. In a matter of days, he had accomplished what most of my students never could in a lifetime. Needless to say, I wasted no time in allowing him to advance to the final test in the tomb of Naga Sadow. There, he passed my test, studied the starmap and dispatched my enemy for me. That's when I realized what it was that he kept in reserve. All that I have done to prepare him, all my tests, all my teachings, to him, were nothing but a minor detour from his true destiny. I recognized his importance and immediately inquired about his true identity. He told me he was Revan and that his next step was to eliminate his old apprentice, but I knew he would not stop at that: There are many in the Sith who were aware that Darth Malak had not succeeded in killing his master. All those who had continued on with Malak had betrayed him. There is no safe place for them now." Master Uthar said in a grave tone.

"Are you saying he is returning to destroy the Sith?" Bastila asked in hope.

"Not directly. To some, it's difficult to know who your enemies are, but not to him. He has spent his last year isolating them and preparing for a final strike. Only those who still oppose his will are to be destroyed. You and I are not in harm's way." Master Uthar comforted the Jedi.

"You and I? What could we possibly have in common?" Bastila felt insulted to be compared in this way.

"He could have easily slain me in that tomb to keep his identity a secret, but he spared me. He had use for me. I abandoned the academy and waited for his instructions. A few months later he sent me here to make arrangements with the Selkath to assemble supplies for his armies. Not exactly as significant as my last post as master instructor at the Sith academy, but I knew the days of the Sith were coming to an end. It doesn't bother me to do this work now. I know Revan's will is as precise as his vindications and I live to serve one such as him. I know that my work here will be used to usher an era like no one has ever seen and I know you will play your part, just as I have." Master Uthar said as he directed his gaze directly into the Jedi's eyes.

"Revan is stronger than I, I admit, but it doesn't mean I'm willing to be his puppet." Bastila said with a calm frown.

"Dear child, do you know what it is he wishes of you?" Uthar asked. Bastila shook her head slowly and blinked in inward despair.

"Then how do you know you are not already doing as he wishes?" Uthar asked. Bastila simply shrugged.

"Revan trusts you to be who you are destined to be. Soon, you will be aware of who you really are and all will fall into place." Uthar said confidently.

"I'm a Jedi." Bastila said simply.

"And perhaps you will always be. I do not know for certain what it is he wants from you. All he has told me is that you are the only one who will ever see his real face. He said you will find him, eventually, and at that time, he will reveal himself to you, and in doing so, you will know the future, as he does. There will be no more doubt, no more shadows. You will see the face of the force and all will become known to you. What you will do with all that power is up to you, Jedi. If I were you, I would keep an open mind until then. It would be a pity to see it all go to waste because of your Jedi inhibitions. The galaxy deserves more than rules and regulations, remember that when you see him again." Master Uthar said in a mystical tone.

"You are mad Master Uthar." Bastila shook her head in shock at what she was being told.

"How do you know Revan is anything he has told you to believe?" Bastila asked.

"You are proof enough, young Jedi. I was told all about you and I have followed your progress in the past year. I know you have the power to touch the minds of others and bring unison into battle. I also know that you were prisoner of the Dark Side and that you remain unharmed, unspoiled. I know you share a bond with him and that it has kept you strong. I also know that you have kept the galaxy together thus far and that you wait for his return to spring the changes that only his power can bring. You have come a long way since your first encounter with the Master. And to think that after all that you've accomplished, the Jedi would still call you a padawan…" Master Uthar ventured.

"My rank no longer has any meaning." Bastila said simply.

"Precisely. You are far more than the Jedi are. It's no wonder the Dark Jedi have been seeking you out, hunting down the padawans." Master Uthar said.

"What did you say?" Bastila never understood the implications and wondered if the point of view of a Sith master could clarify that for her.

"Haven't you ever wondered why they need you so desperately? Why their tactics have changed so suddenly? You, Bastila Shan, are the greatest prize in the galaxy. You are their last hope to become great again. It's not your connection to Revan they are after; it's what powers it can bring you. They believe your will can be separate from Revan's. They desire to use you to strengthen the Dark Side." The Sith master confessed.

"How is that possible?" Bastila was uncertain.

"Revan does not share power, but you are still young. You could be persuaded to give them what they need." Uthar said.

"I will not be slave to the Dark Side." Bastila said defensively.

"I know this, but they don't. They do know understand that if you were to fall, it would be even more disastrous to the Sith than Revan's return." Master Uthar said.

"Why is that?" Bastila asked carefully.

"Because it would mean you would become Revan's enemy and he would obliterate all that exists in your world for having betray him so deeply. Needless to say, there would not be much left standing." Master Uthar said.

"I have no desire to ally myself to the Dark Side." Bastila assured him.

"I am not worried. It would be impossible if you were not willing. Revan has made sure of that." Uthar said.

"I'm beginning to understand now. I know what it is that makes you different from the other Sith." Bastila said as she uncrossed her arms.

"Your fear of Revan is stronger than the pull of the Dark Side." Bastila ventured.

"Indeed it is. You would be wise to fear him as well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my duties." The master said as he turned around.

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?" Bastila asked.

"The proof, yes, I know. It will be delivered to you soon." The master said as he stepped on the hauler and began to move down the service corridor.

Without delay, Bastila made her way back to Murdock's medical center. She was beginning to feel anxious. She could have been afraid for her mother's safety. Her being under Murdock's care seemed to be common knowledge. She could also have been thinking about the best way for Carth to intervene if trouble occurred, but under the circumstances, all she could think about was whether or not the proof the Sith master was about to deliver her was genuine. It meant everything to her to have concrete evidence that Revan is still nearby, even if she didn't know if she should fear what his return would mean to her or to the Republic. She needed to be able to see something about his present life if she expected to track him down.

Looking at her mother attempting to appreciate the view through the same window she had focused on for so long felt immensely relieving.

"Tell me daughter, what do you see when you look out there?" Her mother asked. Bastila was slightly startled. She did not expect that her entrance had been noticed.

"Not much, just colors and movement." Bastila stepped closer to her mother.

"That's it? Just color and movement?" Her mother frowned and turned around.

"Well, I haven't thought much about it, I just look out that window and I feel calm." Bastila added.

"I like this place myself. It's much the opposite from that hot dry planet I left. But, I see what you mean by movement, this planet seems alive somehow, unlike Tatooine." Helena said.

"Alive perhaps, but chaotic and fragile." Bastila replied.

"Is that what you see when you look at the waves out there?" Her mother asked.

"I was referring to the Selkath. They go through a lot of trouble to build a strong image of themselves, but on the inside, they are still primitive and weak." Bastila said.

"You know, I didn't expect that response from a Jedi, and especially not from you." Her mother began.

"These Selkath have a great city here and their medical technology is saving my life. Why must you be criticizing them?" Her mother continued.

"I'm not sure. I'm not so comfortable here. Not anymore." Bastila answered. She felt angry because everywhere she looked, all she saw was the illusion of safety.

"You're on the run my dear. You need to settle down. If you continue this way, it will eat you up on the inside." Bastila's mother said gently as she reached to her daughter's worried face and caressed it with her hand.

"I can't. Not now. I'm closer to reaching my goals. People need me." Bastila said defensively.

"Stay here with me. I'd like to be with you, to know you again. You're not a Jedi anymore, you can do what you want." Her mother begged.

"I'll always be a Jedi." Bastila said firmly.

"Even when no one else wants you to be?" Her mother asked with slight irritation.

"There are still people out there who care about the Jedi and they need me now more then ever. This is possibly the most crucial moment in the history of the Republic." Bastila said.

"So? It's just the Republic, just an idea. Ideas can come and go. Spend some time with me. You only live once." Helena persisted.

"Mother! It's not just an idea! The Republic has been around for ages! It's been concrete proof that having higher moral standards and equal rights for everyone are necessary for a galactic civilization." Bastila said.

"Look at where these higher moral standards are getting us? It's only been one war after the next. It won't end until the Republic is no more. It's time to put it all away and see what happens." Helena mused.

"What? No! Absolutely not! This is the time to rebuild the Republic and make it bigger and stronger then ever!" Bastila was getting angry.

"Why? So that the next war can be even more terrifying and destructive than this one? Why should we participate in that?" Her mother asked with genuine concern.

"It's not like that. The Republic never intended to cause war. And I didn't mean that we needed a bigger fleet. I just meant that we needed to form stronger relations between people." Bastila said defensively.

"The more power the Republic obtains, the harder its enemies will strike. Don't you see the patterns here?" Helena asked.

"Mother! This conversation is pointless! There will always be someone that will challenge the Republic, but we have a right to defend ourselves!" Bastila said.

"If there was no more Republic, there would be no more war." Her mother said.

"Please mother, I will not have this conversation with you." Bastila was threatening to leave.

"Just answer me one question: What is it about the Republic that means the most to you?" Her mother asked. Bastila was uncertain if she wanted to answer.

"Please Bastila. Just this one question. I don't blame you for not staying with me and I don't care very much about what happens out there, but I care about what I means to you. So what is it?" Her mother was pulling her daughter's arm.

"No one should be left alone. No one. All the species of this galaxy need to be able to share and converse with each-other on common grounds." Bastila finally answered.

"I needed to know if it was true." Bastila's mother said.

"What is true?" Bastila asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain this to you." Helena walked to the window and sighed.

"Explain what?" Bastila followed her mother.

"Look over there: in that drawer." Bastila's mother pointed at the night table next to the reclining bed. Bastila hesitated and then ventured to open the drawer.

At its sight, Bastila's heart skipped a beat. She felt her stomach twist and tie. So many questions came rushing into her head all at once. She picked up the heavy cylinder and activated it. It was the one she remembered well.

"Mother! How did you get this?" Bastila asked in complete shock.

"He came in just after you left. I didn't expect to see him again so soon." Bastila's mother said.

"He was here? Please mother, you have to tell me: where did he go?" Bastila cried.

"I can't answer that. We just talked for a while and then he left that thing for you and left. He said he was just delivering it." Her mother said.

"Delivering it? Mother this is his lightsaber! I've helped him build it!" Bastila said.

"I know. He told me so himself. He said he hasn't abandoning it to you or abandoning you. He said you should just accept it as proof that he was here and not see it any other way." Her mother continued.

"Mother, you must tell me everything!" Bastila was without patience.

"What do you want me to say?" Helena asked.

"What did you talk about? Did he give you any indication as to where he is going? Was he hiding anything from you?" Bastila asked.

"We mostly talked about you. He knows you are afraid of him, but you don't need to be. He's just like I remember him." Helena said simply.

"Mother, I told you who he is. This man can't be trusted." Bastila said.

"So you say. Don't be paranoid my dear, I've dealt with liars and cheaters all my life on Tatooine. Your man wasn't hiding anything." Helena said.

"Really, so he didn't hide where he was going or what he was doing here?" Bastila said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." Helena said defensively.

"No mother, I don't. Revan is possibly the most devious man alive." Bastila rebuked her mother.

"He came here for you. I didn't ask because I knew. He cares about you, that's all." Helena said amicably.

"So why did he leave? Didn't you tell him how troubled I am?" Bastila asked in despair.

"Yes my dear. I told him. Perhaps it's for the best that he left." Helena said.

"Why would you say that?" Bastila was hurt.

"Well it's not like your ready to retire from the Jedi and settle down with him." Helena answered with a hint of mockery.

"And you think he's ready to leave everything for me?" Bastila was getting angry.

"Who knows? But I know how he feels about you. I wouldn't be surprised if that's all he's been waiting for." Helena mused. Bastila felt horrible about what she was about to say. For once, she really didn't want to disturb her mother's fantasy. If only Revan was the type to settle down, perhaps she would abandon everything, but Revan was not that person. She sat down on the bedside and tried her best to hold herself together.

"Mother, Revan is the one Mr. Murdock is selling almost all his stock to. The Sith here are still working for him." Bastila painfully said.

"Oh dear." Helena said softly.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for it." Helena said after an uncertain pause.

"Yes, there is: he's building another army." Bastila said with watery eyes.

"Don't believe everything these Sith tell you." Helena said. Bastila placed the hilt of Revan's lightsaber on her lap and looked at it before replying.

"He brought this to me to prove that the Sith are telling the truth." Bastila said.

"What does it mean?" Helena was confused.

"I'm never sure why he does anything that he does. Revan doesn't express himself through words and the conclusions we draw from his actions always turn out to be wrong." Bastila said calmly.

"I see. I understand why you are so afraid of him." Helena said before she sat beside her daughter and comforted her with a shoulder rub. Bastila looked into her mother's eyes and nodded.

"You love him and you don't know if you should." Helena affirmed. Bastila didn't know if she should rebuke her. She was more than a woman, more than a Jedi, but from a certain point of view, her mother was correct: she needed to know who Revan was personally and her emotions were true, regardless of where she stood with him.

"It seems like everything he does is to toy with me." Bastila said.

"Don't say that. I'm sure he would be here if he could." Helena whispered into her daughter's ear and kissed her cheek.

"He knew I was here. The least he could of done was give this to me himself." Bastila sighed in disappointment.

"What would you have done?" Helena asked.

"I don't know. I have so many questions. I certainly wouldn't have attacked him." Bastila answered as she rested her head against her mother's.

"Maybe he's just as afraid of you as you are afraid of him." Helena said.

"Impossible." Bastila said defiantly. As she remembered her fear and her day down the steps of Freedon Nadd's tomb, Bastila sprung off the bed and gathered her things.

"Where are you going?" Helena asked.

"If there's a remote chance he's still here, I need to try and find him." Bastila exhaled slowly.

"That's what he said you'd do. He said you would find him. I'm not worried." Helena said enthusiastically.

"Apparently it's my destiny." Bastila said as she clipped the second lightsaber onto her belt and walked to the door.

"Wait. May the force be with you." Helena said. Bastila nodded and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Vantage

The bartender stopped pouring midway. He was not happy to see this man arrive but he was expecting him. He pushed the half-empty glass forward and stepped over to the new arrival. He waited for him to speak first but the words never came. After a short sigh, the bartender simply pointed in the direction of the back room. The newcomer quickly walked his way to the other room, not wasting time with words.

In the other room, people sat down at round tables and shared drinks. One table was void of drinks but was certainly not empty. Everyone pretended the occupants of that table were not there. The bartender had organized this gathering for the credits, but he hated their kind. The one that paid him was even more intimidating then the rest. Perhaps it was because he seemed less of a brute than the rest and his motives were harder to place. Perhaps it was his dull gray and blue polished armor; it seemed like even dust could not settle down on him. Mostly, it was that his kind was trouble and that he feared that it might not be worth the credits to have them meet in his bar. Still, he had to take that chance. He was afraid these mandalorians would not take _no_ for an answer.

The others of his kind noticed him enter. They had been waiting there for a while. They were not accustomed to being kept waiting, but times were different. Finding work had never been so boring. Manaan was void of the action it had when the Sith and the Republic both competed with each other for their rights to gather or buy kolto. They were at each other's throats and with the laws limiting their numbers, they both called for mercenaries to give them an advantage. It was rare that something actually happened, but there was always excitement.

It was unexpected that a simple bartender would contact them all and gather them there. They knew all the mandalorians on Manaan but they did not know who this one was. He walked towards them without shifting his gaze elsewhere. Without a word, he pulled up a chair and sat with the rest of them. They were slightly relieved that he did seem mandalorian. They did not want to waste any time but the promise of working for the mandalorians again was too glorious to ignore.

"I am Otis Ordo. I have gathered you all here on behalf of Madalore himself." Otis said as he rested his forearms on the table.

"Mandalore is dead. Stop wasting our time." One of the other mandalorians spoke.

"For as long as we exist, there will always be a Mandalore. There is a new Mandalore; one who will bring back glory to our people. One who has already taken steps that will insure that our kind will carry out the respect of others for many generations to come." Otis said.

"Everyone worthy of that title died in the war. No one who claims to be Mandalore now can be taken seriously." Another one spoke.

"You are Garius Kram, correct?" Otis asked as he pointed his index and thumb to the mandalorian who spoke. After a head nod from the man facing him, Ordo continued:

"Calling everyone left standing _unworthy_ is unjust. You yourself have gained a great amount of glory in the mandalorian wars. I remember the battles of Artemis and the stories that spoke of Garius Kram and his seamless blockade. You yourself are no stranger to command. Had the war not ended in the death of Mandalore, he would have promoted you personally. In fact, you are all here because our new Mandalore recognizes your abilities for leadership and skills in battle." Otis said.

"So we've all contributed in the war, but it's over now. We have no more ships, no more conquest." Jeremy said.

"Mandalore is rebuilding our forces as we speak and you are all here because you are all capable of commanding starships." Otis said.

"Mandalore has starships?" Bassem asked.

"Yes. New starships: the first of their kind. Training a crew for each ship will be the difficult part. That's where you come in." Otis clarified.

"For training or for command?" Garius asked.

"Both. You will instruct and prepare your crew; each of you will have your own ship. In turn, you will also receive special training, as will all other commanders and pilots in our new fleet." Otis said.

"Special training? What kind of special training?" Garius asked.

"Battle cohesion. It will insure that all maneuvers will be made as a whole and will be carried out with greater efficiency." Otis answered simply.

"Some kind of HUD communications program?" Garius asked.

"Not exactly. My squadron will fill you all in on the procedures later; they have first hand experience with the battle cohesion formation and will be the main instructors for our pilots." Otis said.

"Back to the subject, who is this new Mandalore and why should we join with his clan?" Bassem asked.

"Canderous Ordo is the new Mandalore. His accomplishments in the last year speak for themselves, but if you need to see it for yourself, I'd be happy to provide you with a tour of our main base of operations. Talk to the people there, you will see I do not exaggerate our position. If after that you are still unsatisfied, you could challenge his leadership as mandalorian tradition would allow." Otis said.

"We have heard some stories of Canderous Ordo, but nothing from after the war." Jeremy said.

"I am certain you have heard that a Mandalorian took part in the destruction of the Sith automated super-factory. It was Canderous Ordo who aided the Jedi and the republic in the destruction of the Starforge. Much Glory was gained in that battle, and much was learned." Otis said.

"We heard rumors but nothing to indicate the extent of his role in that. Naturally, the credit of that battle went to the Jedi." Garius said.

"Yes, the Jedi... Canderous learned much from them. But not just any Jedi, Revan himself was responsible for the destruction of the Starforge and of Darth Malak. There was also the Jedi Bastila Shan, from which Canderous learned battle cohesion. In his quest with Revan, he also gathered a great deal of alien technology and made some friends in high places." Otis said.

"Think it over. I have further business here. This is where and when your shuttle leaves." Otis said as he got up and pushed a datapad in the center of the table.

The camp was somewhat less then extraordinary. Dxun had become a wild moon. Garius, Jeremy, Bassem and Harris waited in the command center to be greeted by Mandalore himself. Suddenly, the floor shook and the platform on which it seemed they stood started to lower itself to just one floor down. Facing them where the platform stopped was a familiar uniformed man. It was Mandalore's original helmet set on a new man.

"Welcome to my base. This is where you will train and live for the time it takes for our fleet to be ready and the next group to move in." Mandalore said as his new commanders stepped off the platform.

"The first two sublevels serve as crew-quarters. Third sublevel is the gymnasium. Forth one is the simulation deck. We'll head there first because I need you to familiarize yourselves with our systems as soon as possible." Mandalore said as he led the small group to the main elevator at the end of the very long corridor. They had crossed nearly a hundred doors on their way there and at least a dozen perpendicular hallways. There were mandalorians everywhere. There could have been thousands on that floor alone.

"This place looks new. Where did you get the funds for a place like this?" Garius asked.

"Let's just say that not all the spoils of the mandalorian wars were lost to us. Some of us, like yourselves, who were fighting in the great battles, saw the disbanding of the mandalorians coming. At the end of the war, stockpiles of valuables and contingencies were made. I have several warriors who contributed a great deal of wealth when they joined my clan. Some of them served as Mandalore's treasurers before he was killed and forwarded that wealth to our new clan." Mandalore said with much pleasure in his words.

The elevator reached the fourth sublevel and the door spun open. The first room was filled with hundreds of consoles. They were training computers in pits: communications, weapons, engines, life support, inventory, security, radar, tactical, command bulletins, maintenance, structural integrity, hangar operations, the works. After a long walk through the first room, they entered what looked like a command deck. There was a walkway with extended pits on both side and a viewscreen at the end. Its construction allowed the commanders on the walkway full access to ship systems and personnel as well as a view of all command posts.

"Impressive. But how long are we going to spend in simulation?" Jeremy asked Mandalore.

"Our new ships will be ready in three months. We all need to be ready by then." Mandalore said.

"Ready for what?" Bassem asked.

"War" Mandalore said simply.

"Recalled? But why?" Bastila asked her commander as she looked at Telos' star getting larger and larger on the viewscreen.

"Admiral Dodonna wouldn't say." Captain Onasi said. He slowly turned from the viewscreen to his Jedi advisor.

"She didn't seem worried. I'd relax if I were you." He said softly after noticing Bastila's unease. She shot a quick glance at her commander and back at the viewscreen. She was unconvinced that there was nothing to worry about.

"Where's the space station? Can we see it from here?" Bastila asked quietly.

"Not yet. Don't worry, we'll reach it soon enough." Carth said confidently.

"Captain, two republican cruisers just appeared on our instruments." The radar officer said in excitement.

"We must be getting close." He added.

"There it is." Carth whispered as he pointed to a small reflection on the viewscreen.

"Please magnify the Horizon, officer." Bastila asked.

Carth tried to hide the smirk that crept up on his face. He was amused by Bastila's tense state. His amusement vanished instantly when the magnified image showed something out of place on the Horizon. Perhaps he was too quick to dismiss his Jedi advisor's feelings at this time. He pointed his finger at the screen and raised his voice to almost a shout:

"Officer, what is that?"

The tactical officer reflected for a moment before answering.

"A cruiser of unknown configuration docked with the station sir. Could be Sith." The tactical officer said with a frown of disappointment.

"Comm!" Carth barked.

"Contact the station immediately!" He ordered.

"No need sir: Admiral Dodonna just opened a channel." The comm. officer said with relief in his voice.

"It's good to see you again Carth. Don't be alarmed: this is the surprise I had for you." Dodonna said happily.

"Surprise Admiral?" Carth asked carefully. It suddenly occurred to him that there were disadvantages to being friends with one's superior. Being surprised in this fashion was one such disadvantage. For all he knew, the space station could have been boarded and the Admiral compromised. With his own fears of the Sith and his Jedi advisor's unease, it was hardly the time for a surprise.

"It's your new ship." The Admiral said as if surprised she had to say it aloud.

"My new ship?" Carth asked in disbelief.

"Yes Captain. I'd be delighted to discuss it in more detail with you in person. Please dock as soon as you are able and report to my office." Dodonna said with a smile.

Once the transmission was over, Carth turned to his advisor, who seemed equally stunned.

"What is it Bastila?" Carth finally asked, regretting he had not asked what was troubling her the moment they entered in the system.

"I'm not sure." Bastila said hesitantly.

"That's it? Just that? You're not sure?" Carth wouldn't let it go. Bastila kept her eyes on the image of the new cruiser docked with the space station but didn't respond.

"Are we in any danger?" Carth asked, upset that he actually had to voice his concern out loud in order to get an appropriate response.

"No. I'm sure we aren't. I sense excitement on the station." Bastila clarified.

"Excitement? So why do you look like you did when you came back from the tomb of Freedon Nadd?" Carth asked displeased. Bastila hesitated some more before answering quietly: "There's something strange about this ship."

"What? What is it?" Carth asked without loosing his patience. Bastila reflected some more and opened her mouth to answer his question before her commander attempted an answer for her:

"Let me guess: You're not sure?"

Bastila's mouth closed slowly as she looked back at the viewscreen quietly, robbing her Captain of a Jedi response she knew he would dislike.

"I suggest we find out from the admiral herself." She finally said.

As Bastila had noticed before, the people on the station were more excited than they should be. Carth noticed it in the way everyone he crossed saluted him with special attention. It was as though they were all excited to see him. Passed the core tower of the space station Horizon, Captain Onasi stood at attention at the blast doors that protected the command center and the ready room that served as Admiral Dodonna's personal office. As the doors opened, Onasi could see his commander was busy handling two datapads from two assistants standing on both her sides. They all had their backs to the blast doors and the Admiral was slightly hunched over the command HUD's input screen. As she heard the doors fall completely open, she quickly returned the datapads to their respected officers and dismissed them. She turned around and walked quickly to the Captain and his Jedi advisor who were waiting to be invited inside. She smiled as she walked and extended her hand to the Captain. When the Captain shook it politely, she fortified their handshake with her other hand as a symbol of friendship.

"Come. We have much to discuss." The Admiral said as she invited the two to follow her to her ready room. She closed the door behind them and made sure her guests were comfortably seated before she pulled out her own chair.

"I have a special mission for you Captain Onasi." The admiral said as she finally sat down.

"You are to command this ship." She added as she tossed a datapad to the captain. It contained the specification to the Vantage. The Captain took a brief moment to review it before handing it to his Jedi advisor.

"Admiral, with all due respect, I don't understand why you would harm out budget on such a ship." Carth said almost harshly. Bastila was about to give her Captain a look but after double-checking the specifications of the Vantage, she agreed with Carth's assessment.

"It's the latest technology and quite possibly the strongest ship of its size." The Admiral pointed out.

"My point exactly: why waste all the credits on a single ship?" Carth asked.

"I thought you'd be happy, Captain. It's your ship after all." The Admiral said with some reservation in her smile.

"I'm honored Admiral. I just don't understand the implication of the Republic Navy in the construction of this ship." Carth clarified his position.

"That's because we didn't build it. We purchased it… from the Corellians." Admiral Dodonna said, withholding just enough information to bring intrigue in the conversation.

"Purchased? How much did this cost?" Carth asked carefully.

"Not as much as you think. This ship was built for us." The Admiral said, finally extending her smile as much as she had meant it to.

"I thought you said the Republic was not implicated in its construction." Bastila noticed the way the Admiral spoke her words.

"You misunderstand my meaning: This ship is a prototype, the first of its kind, fully built within Republic Navy specifications. The commissioner has already approved it and it has been thoroughly inspected many times." The Admiral clarified.

"You're saying the Corellians built this ship for the Republic Navy without our prior approval?" Carth asked suspiciously.

"That's exactly what I am saying. We had a hefty prototype's discount for this." The Admiral said.

"Why would the Corellians do that?" Bastila asked.

"Perhaps it's their way to insure our victory without participating directly in the war. In any case, a large portion of this prototype discount, as indicated in the purchase clause, provides that the Republic Navy field-tests the Vantage under your command, Captain Onasi.

"I don't understand… I'm in the purchase clause?" Captain Onasi asked confused.

"Yes. The Corellian Engineering Corporation asked for you by name. They say you are suitably familiar with the new technology implemented in this ship." Dodonna said.

"Most of this technology is alien, same as the Sith ships, Admiral." Carth said carefully.

"Precisely." The Admiral said.

"How did the Corellians get their hands on this technology?" Bastila asked.

"It was only a question of time before someone collected scraps from the war and reverse engineered something of their own. I'm just glad it was the Corellians: their private market makes it much simpler for us. No one knows we have it and the Sith won't be expecting this." The Admiral said.

"Of course they won't. This ship is overkill. It doesn't suit the republic. I'm still not convinced it will serve us well." Captain Onasi said honestly.

"I agree with Carth. This ship could draw us some unwanted attention. It's far too powerful and tempting a target." Bastila seconded her Captain's opinion.

"I'd have to be honest with you Captain, in part, we are hoping that your field test is successful enough to draw out some of the sith fleet." The Admiral said.

"You want to use it as bait? Give them something to fear enough that they might come out from hiding?" Bastila asked the Admiral.

"At the very least, this new cruiser can be the single unstoppable force that the Republic has been lacking throughout this war. There are many occasions when a ship like that can come in handy. The Vantage can do the job of three of our hammerhead cruisers with only half the people. It's exactly the kind of balance the Republican army needs right now." The Admiral said.

"Admiral, are you saying we are getting more of these ships?" Carth asked carefully.

"Not yet. The contract will be drawn if and when your field test satisfies us." The Admiral said.

"If we may, Admiral, Bastila and I would like to inspect the Vantage for ourselves." Carth asked politely.

"I'll let the crew know you are coming onboard." The Admiral said quickly.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you are not overjoyed by this new toy the Admiral has given you." Bastila said as she walked cross-armed through the corridors of the new ship. The crew stood on either side of the hallways in salute as the Captain made his inspection.

"There's no harm in being too cautious. Besides, I don't approve of the use… or abuse of republic funds on this... toy." Carth said.

"Frankly I'm concerned as to how the Corellians could have built this cruiser in so little time." Carth said.

"The report indicated that they have little knowledge of this new technology and that's why it's imperative that it is field tested by someone who is familiar with it." Bastila clarified.

"Look around you Bastila: this ship is far from _amateur_ in design. I wouldn't be surprised if all the systems performed above the efficiency theorized in the plans. No, this ship was crafted: someone knew what they were doing." Carth said as he stroked the bulkhead he was crouching under.

"Yes, there is something strange about this design." Bastila agreed.

"Perhaps I should find out more about the engineers who constructed it." Bastila said after a moment of reflection.

"Look all you want. I'm sure you won't find anything. I know all these corporations and they all have their secrets. This is a prototype and, as much as it's our ship, we don't _own_ it. You won't find anything they don't want you to know. Besides, they have a corporate right to hide the details of its design." Carth clarified.

"Maybe I won't find anything. But I have nothing else to do. Besides, this might be refreshing… I've been disconnected from this part of civilization for too long." Bastila said.

"The ship leaves in one week. Be back in plenty of time. That's an order." Carth said to his Jedi advisor.

Corellia was a glorious planet. Its inhabitants took pride in everything they built. It was no wonder it was the Corellian shipyards that undertook the construction of the Vantage's generation of battle cruisers. They were highly resourceful entrepreneurs and for being so near a hyperlane, trade couldn't be easier for them.

As a Jedi, Bastila didn't expect a warm welcome in the main offices of the Corellian Engineering Corporation. However, she was hoping that being Captain Onasi's second in command might get her special treatment. That is, of course, if the Corellians had genuine interest in the Captain's skills and position. This could all have been an elaborate scheme to force the Republic to contract exclusively with them.

"Hello. My name is Jennifer Veer. I am in charge of the Vantage project. How may I assist you?" A young corellian woman said as she smiled and extended her had to the Jedi.

"You're in charge?" Bastila was stunned. She did not expect a woman of similar age could have been in charge of such a dangerous project in the corporate world. It was also odd the she would greet her herself rather then have an aid fetch her.

"Indeed. Please, do come in." Miss Veer said as she showed the Jedi into her office and to the luxurious couches of the slightly dark office. The lights were dim and had a slight favor for purple. The office had shadows cast all around by plant life and sculptures that stood near all the lights in the office.

"I'm…" Bastila started before she was quickly interrupted.

"Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan. Yes, I know. I have your file here." The young woman said as she pulled out a datapad that resembled a folder.

"You have a folder on me?" Bastila asked.

"Of course. You were a candidate for the Vantage project that I had to carefully consider before making my choice. It is also the opinion of my peers that, given your relationship with the Captain, you may indirectly be in command of the Vantage under special circumstances." Miss Veer clarified.

"You don't share the same opinion as your peers?" Bastila noticed.

"No." Was all Jennifer Veer answered.

"What, may I ask, _is_ your opinion." Bastila asked in a challenging tone.

"Irrelevant: the purchase clause clearly indicated the Vantage will be commanded by War Hero and Captain of the Republic Carth Onasi." Miss Veer said almost harshly.

"May I ask why you chose Carth Onasi?" Bastila asked neutrally. Miss Veer looked down at the datapad and switched the page to Carth's file.

"Our records indicate that Carth has been the most in contact with the technology specific to project Vantage and that his current command could most profit from its design." Miss Veer answered.

"His current Command? How is it you know so much about Republic Navy affairs or about me for that matter?" Bastila asked cautiously.

"With all due respect, Jedi Bastila Shan, the Vantage was specifically built for the Republic and for Captain Onasi's current state of affairs." Miss Veer stated.

"You couldn't possibly have predicted the Republic's current state of affairs when you undertook this project. For that matter, how could you have been so sure Admiral Dodonna would have signed your purchase clause in the first place? Undergoing the construction of a ship like that without prior approval couldn't have been more risky." Bastila said bluntly.

"With due respect… perhaps you should leave corporate tactics with me where it belongs and focus more on your job, Miss Shan." Jennifer said as bluntly. Seeing how insulted she had made her guest, Miss Veer decided to change her approach:

"I apologize, Miss Shan. I have great respect for you and I do not wish to challenge your right to be here. I merely feel that I should remind you that this project is top secret and that some information will never reach you." Miss Veers said almost regrettably.

"Since I have no way of knowing what information I am or am not privy to, I'm just going to ask: Who designed this ship and do you have some plans to interfere with Republic Navy protocol?" Bastila asked. The smile that she received seemed like a mockery.

"Miss Shan, the engineers participating in this project are outlined in the documents provided to you in the clause. As for our interest in the Republic Army, consider this project our way of thanking you for the unparalleled service you and your commanders have given to the people of the republic in the ongoing wars. We do indeed care what happens out there. I care. That is part of the reason why this project is classified. We cannot appear to provide your fleet with special favors… or worse by making it seem as though we are forced to sell to you at cut rates." Miss Veer said seriously.

"I'm not debating the wisdom behind the secrecy of this project from the politics of the republic and that of your people, miss Veer, but surely it is suspicious that you would withhold this information from the Captain of your ship, the very Captain you have appointed yourself." Bastila said.

"Perhaps it would help if you understood just how great a risk I have taken when I accepted this project." Jennifer began before Bastila interrupted:

"Accepted this project? I thought it was all yours."

"Pardon me. Allow me to clarify: it is my project. I have complete authority. I hand-picked personnel, from the engineers to the ship's captain, however, at first, this project was presented to me as simple plans and did not belong to Corellian Engineering Corporations. Nor were the initial funds for this project supplied by our partners." Miss Veer said.

"You're saying someone is sponsoring this project?" Bastila asked.

"Of course: you don't think we would sell you this ship at a fraction of the price simply because it wasn't field tested, do you? As much as it is a dangerous time out there, I'm sure our Corellian fleet is qualified enough to operate the Vantange despite its new technology." Miss Veer said.

"I guess that would explain why none of your engineers took credit for its design: they obviously had nothing to do with it." Bastila mused.

"Of course they did. I saw them myself." Miss Veer corrected.

"They followed plans that were already made. Question is: who is your sponsor? Who came up with the plans and why do they hide behind you, miss Veer." Bastila asked.

"The Politics of war has never been my strong suit miss Shan. But I believe it's yours. I cannot tell you who your sponsor is, all I can say is that, in the corporate world, credits can buy you anything and there are many credits involved in this project, so I would suggest you tread lightly on this miss Shan." Miss Veer said carefully.

"Is that a threat?" Bastila asked.

"Heavens no. I am simply saying that perhaps it would be best if you simply accepted this honor and understood that this sponsor is a friend of yours, in the corporate sense. It would be best not to alienate your business associates miss Shan." Veer said with a smile.

"This is important." Bastila said with gravity in her voice.

"You are Jedi, Miss Shan. You know how this works. I have express permission from the holders of Corellian Engineering Corporation and they are even less likely to tell you anything then I am. Even then, they would refer you to someone who would refer you to someone else and it would go on like that until the information you seek becomes outdated and the use for secrecy is no more. Quite literally, Miss Shan, by the time you figure this out, no one will care." Veer said.

"How can anyone turn a blind eye to the production of a vessel of war?" Bastila asked.

"Perhaps the Republic has its hands dirty and you just can't see it." Miss Veer said.

"Great. Unsanctioned military support is just what the republic needs right now." Bastila said aloud.

"Indeed." Veer agreed.

"I was being sarcastic. How could you accept such a shady project?" Bastila asked.

"I don't see it the way you do. Consider this… a donation. There's nothing wrong with that." Miss Veer said.

"When war is involved, there's no such thing as a donation: it's called military favor and it's very illegal." Bastila clarified.

"Miss Shan, I assure you, there is nothing illegal here. There are no hidden I Owe You's in the purchase clause and/or claims of _favor _made by anyone. As far as everyone knows, this is legitimately a republican ship and nothing more." Veer said, slightly insulted that she would be accused of illegal conspiracy, she got up from her chair and stood firmly, hands pressed against her desk.

"Maybe not for now, but I am certain someone will claim responsibility sooner or later and by then it will be too late to turn back." Bastila said worriedly.

"Don't be absurd. It's just a ship, your ship. No one has control of how you use it." Veer said.

"I'll make sure of that." Bastila said as she left the office.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Onderon

Carth took another moment to look at the viewscreen before giving the order. Everyone was standing by except Bastila, who preoccupied her mind with thoughts of Revan. She remained distant after she had heard that Revan was on Manaan at the same time she was. He was unconvinced about that himself, but the evidence Bastila presented him couldn't have been fabricated, despite the questionable word of the only witness that has claimed to see him in the last year and a few months.

Bastila's mother was not to be trusted. Helena knew Arman Clash when he was at his best on Tatooine and his relationship with her daughter had interested her ever since. It was all she needed to draw all the pieces of the puzzle together and play mind games with Bastila. However, the lightsaber… the tightly packed dull-silver cylinder was just as he remembered it. When Bastila activated it in front of him, he even remembered the sound it made. It was Revan's. Or at least Arman Clash's. Under the supervision of Jedi Master Zhar in the enclave of Dantooine, he had gathered the finest pieces he could find and erected a light-blue blade as symbol of guardianship within the jedi ranks. He was a warrior with a clean conscious, ready to jump into battle without concern of the effects it could have on the people who cared about him. Carth brushed aside the thought and concentrated on the mobile object floating in space as portrayed on the viewscreen.

"Fire." Carth finally ordered.

An impressive barrage of large flaming red beams impacted the asteroid and ripped it in shreds.

"Report" Carth asked calmly. He already knew the answer that he was about to receive, but he wanted to put a number to what his mind had already calculated.

"Still processing" The tactical officer said without letting his concentration slip from his console.

"One hundred and seventy percent sir." He finally answered when his team was done doing the math. Admiral Dodona had promoted him to admiral so that he may continue to command both the Proxis and the Vantage. It was not only safer having a proven ship like the Proxis around to provide support while Carth was running tests on his new attack vessel. He also remembered how he had reacted when he first saw it docked with the station; without the familiarity of the other republic cruiser and the message from Admiral Dodona, he would have thought the Horizon was under attack. Even now, the Vantage's existence was more or less a secret within the Republic fleet. Having the Proxis with him whould leave him much less explaining to do should anyone be nosing around his business. As he looked at the damage done to the asteroid, Carth felt uneasy.

"One hundred and seventy percent the damage the Corellians have prescribed in their ship's specifications… don't you find that strange?" Carth asked his Jedi advisor in a sarcastic way. They both looked at the fragments of the large asteroid float apart and bathe in the cloud of dust the explosions had created.

"They were obviously not completely responsible for its construction Carth." Bastila said smoothly.

"You're a Jedi, cant you get answers?" Carth asked.

"I'm sorry Carth, I have more important things to do." Bastila said. As much as she wanted to find out about the Vantage and who could have built it, it was just the kind of attention the Jedi council had warned her not to get into. She felt cheated by the Republic Fleet. Admiral Dodona was too eager to enhance her fleet and she was willing to overlook the political implications of Carth's new ship. If what Veer said was even half-true and her project was funded by an outside source, it could damage the Republic more than a single ship ever could. It was not worth it.

"I have informed her of my concerns and the decision was hers to make." Bastila said simply.

"You think she knows something." Carth asked his advisor.

"I'm certain of it. Whatever secret Jennifer Veer is protecting, Dodona knows about it and went along with it. If you want answers, you'll just have to ask her." Bastila said.

"Maybe we can look at…" Carth began before being cut off by the comm.

"Receiving a transmission from Queen Talia of Onderon sir." The comm. Officer said as he transferred the call to the head's up display over his Admiral's head. Carth took the call immediately and made sure his jedi advisor was facing the screens.

"Carth, Bastila, I'm glad you're there… I've just… the Sith have… I can't…" Talia's message was breaking down.

"Your highness, your message is breaking up, please repeat." Admiral Carth said.

"The Sith have… their fleet is moving… almost in range… Our counter… is… losing communication… with Vaklu…" The message was partitioned.

"Queen it is IMPERATIVE that we know how many ships the Sith have." Carth asked carefully.

"… Dozen… ships… fighter escorts…" The Queen said before the transmission lost connection completely.

"A dozen ships? That's half the Sith fleet." Carth said to his Jedi advisor.

"I need to speak to Admiral Dodona immediately." Carth demanded over the comm.

His commander's face appeared right away.

"Admiral Onasi, I'm receiving an emergency transmission from your location, what is it?" Dodona asked. The people around her were agitated and attempted to interrupt her in her conversation.

"Onderon is under attack by a dozen Sith ships… The queen is…" Onasi began. Dodona glanced at her instruments and allowed an officer to whisper to her.

"We have confirmed it, Onderon's communications have been cut-off by a Sith blockade." Dodona said.

"Admiral, we *need* to act now." Carth Said gravely.

"Onderon's not part of the Republic yet and even if it was, we can't match that kind of firepower at a whim…" Dodona began.

"Please, Admiral, we *can't* make the same mistaked we made at the beginning of the Mandalorian war. Besides, we've been waiting a long time for the Sith to show up and fight, we can't let this opportunity slip by. Just think of all the lives we can save if we bring this war that much closer to the end!" Carth said.

"I understand the value of such a victory Carth but the Sith are too strong; we can't…" Dodona began.

"Maybe we can, Admiral. Their ships are going to be busy attacking Onderon's surface and if their capital ships are partially manned as I suspect they will be, we might stand a chance at making a few critical strikes. With this new ship and Bastila's battle meditation, our main fleet can, at the very least, repell this attack." Carth said.

"Stand-by Carth." Admiral Dodona said as she made a quick exchange with the officer closest to her.

"I'm going to contact Chancellor D'saya. He has been the one overseeing Onderon's diplomacy. With his support, I might be able to grant your request." Dodona said.

"Please hurry. The more time we sit here debating, the less effective our conter-offensive will be." Carth said. When the transmission ended, he turned to the quiet Jedi next to him.

"I'd like to hear your thoughts right about now." The Admiral asked softly.

"All this time I have judged Revan for rushing into battle with the Mandalorians despite the hidden dangers that the force hints at. Now I feel I have stepped into the same situation. I agree with you, this might bring the war closer to the end and I know it to be the right choice. But I also know that it will not end the way we would expect." Bastila said.

"We can't count on the Jedi to help; so what's new? I'm asking if *you* are with us!" Carth demanded.

"The queen needs me. And so does the Republic fleet. I will do all I can to win this battle." Bastila affirmed.

"Good to hear it. Now all we need is the rest of the admirals and we'll be on our way." Carth said as he stared impatiently at the HUD.

"They will come. Onderon has always been of particular interest to the Sith sinse Malak was killed. We can't ignore this." Bastila said.

"I understand that they don't want Onderon to join the republic, but more than that, I don't get it." Carth admitted.

"Nor do I, I admit." Bastila said.

"If we can finally attack the Sith while they are after something they want, it will give us a tactical advantage we haven't had in years. Personaly, I can't wait to be the one to catch them with their pants down." Carth was pleased.

"Yes, though in truth, without understanding why they are after Onderon, it's more accurate to say they have the advantage. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to gather my strength for this battle. I will return when the time comes." Bastila excused herself.

"Commander Davis, you are in charge of the bridge. Proceed with the second test." Carth said as he entered the turbolift with his advisor.

The vantage was a large ship. Perhaps not as large as the sith cruisers like the Leviathan or the Shadow, perhaps half their size, but it was even stronger and more compact. After the first operational test was complete, Carth was certain that, in the proper hands, it was capable of challenging two sith cruisers simultaneously. The corellians had underestimated its specifications a great deal. Perhaps it was deliberate. It could have been just another cover up to keep its details a secret from the public. He agreed with Dodona for allowing such secrets. It was time for the republic fleet to have such an advantage and with all the systems threatening to abandon the republic, even the Admiral had to be careful about who she can trust. At the same time, however, he trusted his jedi advisor. Had she told him that the Vantage posed an immediate threat to his fleet or to the republic, he would have refused the post, but all she could say was that the force hinted caution. It was that caution that made Bastila retreat to the Proxis for meditation. She could not allow the confusion in the force to interfere with her battle meditation. The flight deck of the Vantage was large but mostly empty. The Captain was able to fill a part of it with republican darts. He wanted a small crew to keep this ship a secret and that meant sacrificing some pilot allocations. He also needed the extra space for Bastila's shuttle and perhaps other visitors he could trust to have on board his ship. Just below the rows of darts that were neatly stacked like honey in some durasteel honeycombs, Bastila's shuttle waited patiently for its passenger. It was rather dark on the flight deck. It was deliberate. The pilots needed to adjust to dim lighting before launching into space. Still, it was slightly uncomfortable when there was no battle awaiting them. It was quiet and dark like being in an underwater building. Around Baslitla's shuttle, lines of light switched on to indicate activity. The Vantage flight deck sensed the shuttle was about to receive passengers and the traffic lights were enabled. "I feel like I'm on Coruscant, at night. Are you sure this follows republic standards?" Bastila asked the ships captain.

"There are no standards to cover automatic lights, actually." Carth said.

"A lot of thought went into the construction of this ship. Be careful Carth." Bastila said more seriously while throwing her commander one last look before walking up the ramp of her shuttle.

"May the force be with you, Bastila." Carth said amicably and stepped back from the powered up shuttle. As the shuttle's ramp retracted, more lights switched on automatically, visually indicating the flight path out to the deck doors with white arrows of equal size to the shuttle's width reaching out to the now open deck doors. Through the doors, small chunks of asteroid could still be seen dusting up the space around the Vantage.

Bastila's shuttle floated towards the doors. She looked at the arrows of white light change on the deck as her ship hovered over them. She felt relief when she finally exited the beast. She was glad she was leaving that problem behind. The Vantage was a weapon; one that perhaps should not have been built. She was glad she could focus on more important things. She trusted Carth and knew the Vantage would not get the best of him. She did not look back.

"Are you certain this will work?" Admiral Dodona asked.

"Yes Admiral: They won't know what hit them." Carth answered seriously.

"Very well. This is your mission: You may proceed as you see fit. I wish you luck." The Admiral said.

Carth Onasi was ready to embark on the long awaited field test for his new ship, the Vantage. He was deeply eager to strike the sith where it would hurt. With his Foray-class ship, the Proxis, he was limited to chasing stray sith ships through space on the rare occasion he could find one. The Vantage allowed him to challenge new targets and gave him a tactical advantage over any unsuspecting enemy.

"Admirals Parry and Fraiser will be joining you as well as Captains Grant and Olsen. That's a total of nine Cruisers not including your own. You will be in command Admiral Onasi." Dodona said.

"What about you?" Carth asked.

"I am needed here on the Horizon. Good luck Carth." Dodona said before ending the transmission.

"Well, you heard the lady, tell the fleet to begin moving!" Carth ordered his comm. Officer Dalton.

He had eleven ships at his command for this assault, with his new ship, the Vantage as his flagship and his old ship the Proxis flying at his wing, he felt strong again. On the HUD above him, he could see the positions of all the ships under his command scattered through the vastness of space. Two of them had already begun travelling through hyperspace, bringing his fleet closer and closer to their destination.

"Admiral Frasier is on his way sir." Dalton reported.

"Let's time this to the second! I don't want the Sith to have time to prepare." Carth ordered.

"Yessir. But the City of Isis will be on the opposite side of the planet once we exit hyperspace." The radar specialist Jenkins said.

"We have no choice. As long as the fleet stands together at all times, we have a chance." Carth said.

"Twelve minutes to our jump sir." Dalton said.

Battle was near. Bastila made her way back to the bridge of the Proxis, under the HUD, where Carth's holo-projection could be seen. The Republic war hero was observing as the dots on the display flowed towards the planet in unison.

"Get ready Bastila, we exit hyperspace momentarily." Carth said.

"I am ready." Bastila assured her commander.

The Vantage exited hyperspace last. As it was the strongest ship in the fleet, Carth wanted it to be at the head of the fight. As it did so, the viewscreen switched from the navigational view of the republic's fleet to the tactical view provided by the radar for closer range assessments. There was a delay between what the ship's sensors where picking up and what Carth could see on his screen. He could finally see the planet at the edge of the screen but saw nothing else. He waited just a heartbeat before panic struck.

"Report!" Carth barked to his radar technician.

"Sorry sir, new information is being transmitted to you now…" Officer Jenkins apologized. Carth saw the screen switch views, bringing the planet towards the center of focus.

"I count twenty-four sith cruisers sir, just outside Onderon's range, on the edge of the planet sir." The officer said as the information was being represented as icons of different shapes and colors on the HUD in front of the admiral. The blue ship was the Vantage, the flagship of the Republic springing forth towards the planet at the head of ten green dots flying an inverted flat 'v' formation, closely behind. The red dots sitting behind the edge of Onderon were all facing the attackers.

"Twenty-four ships Carth! The Queen tried to warn us but the communication was unclear!" Bastila was ashamed that she did not forsee this.

"Two dozen sith cruisers. That's the entire sith fleet." Carth said with slight despair in his voice.

"They were waiting for us. They haven't begun to attack the planet, save for their communications satellites. They set a trap for us!" Bastila said.

"Agreed. We have to turn around." Carth said dazed at the HUD.

"Send a message to all the fleet to turn around and meet us at the rendezvous coordinates." Carth said regretfully to Officer Dalton.

"Wait sir!" Jenkins rose from his seat and waved at his commander to turn around and look at the HUD once more.

"Six more ships just exited hyperspace right behind us!" The radar officer tried not to yell.

"Impossible! The Sith *have* no reinforcements!" Carth stammered quietly to his Jedi advisor thorough his holo-projection.

"Some of ours?" Carth asked with hope. An image of his Admiral Dodona coming to the rescue at the last second had just crossed his mind.

"No sir. The hull configurations match… match… Sir the hull configurations match the Vantage, sir!" The Officer stuttered.

"IT'S REVAN! HE'S HERE!" Bastila burst out.

"Sir we're receiving a transmission from the commander of the new ships…" Officer Dalton reported.

"Patch it through." Carth asked as he turned to face the HUD once more.

"Canderous!" Carth spat as he saw the face of the commander of the vessels that covered his escape.

"I was wondering when you would show up. I hope you're not still planning on going back home." Mandalore said with a mocking tone. As he spoke, new dots and icons appeared on the HUD. It seems the mandalorians were deploying their fighters and assault shuttles already.

"I'm sending some forces to the palace to secure the queen. I suggest the rest of us work together to take care of the Sith fleet." Mandalore said assertively. Bastila pushed a quick button at her station that allowed her to communicate quickly and privately to her commander through his head-piece.

"Revan is heading towards the planet, I can feel it!" She whispered into his ear.

"Canderous, who are you sending to the surface?" Bastila asked quickly through her own hollow-projection.

"Otis Ordo and some of my best men. Don't you worry, we'll clean up the palace. You just make sure you use that battle meditation of yours to keep the Sith from escaping." Canderous insisted.

"But I…" Bastila started protesting.

"He's right; we need you here with us!" Carth said dryly.

"Carth, please! I…" Bastila began again.

"If he's here, he's not going anywhere. We can't let the Sith escape. This is our best chance at defeating them!" Carth said.

"I told you, there's more to this than that!" Bastila protested.

"All the more reason we'll need you here to help us get out of this mess…" Carth ordered. Bastila sighed and paused for a moment before bowing.

"Very well. I will begin my battle meditation now. Keep your eyes on Mandalore Carth, there's no telling what he will do once this battle is over." Bastila said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll keep our distance." Carth assured his jedi friend.

As the jedi began her meditation, Carth could see the Mandalorian ships deploy their cruisers and starships on both ends of the republic fleet's formation, making a 'w' instead of an inverted 'v' with the new ships at every point.

"Admiral, how did the Mandalorians end up with the new Corellian ships?" Admiral Frasier was stunned.

"I *don't* know. Bastila tells me that Revan is behind this." Carth explained.

"Revan sir? I don't understand, I though he was dead…" Admiral Frasier said.

"It's a long story. Truth is no one here knows what's going on except maybe Mandalore. Just keep your distance and defend the line admiral!" Carth said.

"Yessir, Admiral Frasier out." He said before returning to his duties.

The edges of the 'w' formation had already engaged several Sith cruisers. It seemed Mandalore was far more ready for this battle than anyone thought possible. The smaller, more agile Corellian assault cruisers made quick work of the partially automated Sith vessels.

"How are you holding up Bastila?" Carth asked an update of his jedi companion as she sat cross-legged in her meditation.

"The Mandalorians are incredibly receptive to my influence. It's like guiding a fleet of jedi!" Bastila said baffled.

"It seems Mandalore has been very busy in the past year." Carth said with his arms crossed.

"Indeed; he must have maintained contact with Revan this whole time. Only he could have trained them to accept my battle meditation this way." Bastila said.

"Great… he wins the mandalorian war in the name of the republic and then he makes all our enemies stronger." Carth said angrily.

"Don't worry Carth, Mandalore is just a tool. Revan will use them to win us this war once again. I just don't understand why I get the feeling it doesn't end here." Bastila said with her eyes closed; looking for the deeper, more elusive truth.

"Admiral, the main Sith fighter force is heading towards our flagship sir." Jenkins reported.

"Good. Let's not let them get close. Weapons: increase plasma mixture by seventy percent and fire an aggressive-trajectory barrage pattern." Carth ordered his weapons station.

After flying evasive patterns, the Sith squadron leader could see very large and florescent blobs fly past him and obliterate some of his pilots.

The sith fighters continued towards the Vantage but as they approached, evading the large bolts of energy became very difficult. Their large size and seemingly liquid texture looked like an exaggerated swelling of a regular beam from a capital ship. They were proving very effective as counter-evasive munitions.

"Twelve more have been destroyed." Jenkins reported.

"Our battle systems are projecting that, if they continue on their course, they will all be destroyed before the capital ships are within support range." The intelligence officer reported.

"Good, let's hope they don't turn around." Carth said.

The other Captains were not as lucky. They had full fighter escorts as opposed to Carth's partial compliment, and had used them all up in the first assault to defend against the Sith's starfighters. Bastila's battle meditation had helped the Republic pilots take down their share of enemy fighters but where greatly outnumbered. The Sith where able to clear off most of the Republic fleet's fighters before their cruiser came into range. Luckily, Mandalore had an impressive number of starfighters zigzagging across the hammerhead republic cruisers from one end of the line to the next like a net covering every hole between the capital ships. It was as much thanks to their response to her battle-meditation as it was to their impressive military power.

Bastila rushed into the palace's main audience chamber to where she could see the queen and the corpse of her misguided cousin. The loyalists and some of the mandalorians already began evacuating the prisoners of war out of the room. The queen's blade was dripping with blood and she still hovered over the body. She took her eyes off her victim to look at the young jedi heading her way.

"It's done. Vaklu is no more. His trial did not go according to plan. I had no choice but to take action myself." Queen Talia excused her actions.

"You killed him…" Bastila said with slight disappointment.

"Like a mockery of justice, he used his trial as a diversion while his armies prepared Isis for invasion, spewing lies of Onderon's independence while the Sith gathered their fleet to enslave us all. The republic saved us though… and my people will remember this day forever thanks to you my friend." Queen Talia thanked the Jedi.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but the mandalorian leader… where is he?" Bastila asked rashly.

"Your friend Otis Ordo?" Queen Talia was puzzled.

"Yes Otis Ordo. Where is he? It's important." Bastila asked again.

"He stepped into the other room, just over there." Queen Talia pointed out a set of curtains leading down a long stairwell. Bastila bowed fast and descended down the steps behind the curtains. As she stepped fast down the steps, she could feel she was getting closer and closer to the one who has haunted her existence: the one who has marked her adulthood the most the one who inspired her to become a better Jedi and even a better woman, the one she had wished so hard to continue by his side as before. She desperately needed to know why things have changed so much between them and why, despite his disappearance, her bond to him has never been so strong.

When she arrived down the stairs, she befell a large empty room nearly as grand as the main audience chamber except this one was built to ascend to the skyramp by stairs and carpets and chandeliers all the way to the terrace that overlooked the edge of the skyramp and the whole city of Isis. At the top of the stairs was the small mandalorian man whose leadership single-handedly rescued the Queen from certain death and brought peace to Onderon. His shiny dull-gray and blue armor reflected the many flags and ribbons that carpeted the large room. It was as if the dust from battle could not touch him. Had his mandalorian pistol not been steaming with heat still, it would have seemed he had just arrived. He was looking down bellow into the city of Isis, lost in his thoughts. Bastila approached him slowly, delicately. Wearing her custom jedi robes and feather light boots, she could glide anywhere without making a sound.

Bastila stopped. She would have kept going, there was no indication the small mandalorian man was aware of her presence even as she was climbing steps not twenty feet away, but the call of her old companion had stopped: the force had finally guided her towards him. That force connection that she shared with him was the only remaining link to the man she loved. How often she had hoped that some day, she could feel him again through the force and follow his tracks like a scented trail. To find him again, to finally arrive at the same destination as he and at the same time, she wished…

As this feeling ended, she felt cheated. Revan had always been able to mask his presence from her and for him to do so while she was so close felt insulting. How her hero could turn on her so easily was just one of the great mysteries she desperately wanted to uncover. She drew a deep, relaxing breath and brushed away her feelings of loss. As she did that, the mandalorian man began to take off his helmet. She did not understand what motivated him to do so; she hadn't made as much as a ripple since she stepped passed the curtains of the queen's main audience chamber.

As the man turned around to face her, the feeling of being cheated returned again.

"It's you! All this time… it was you!" Bastila said softly and with disappointment as if she had lost something precious. She felt tears swellin. The weakness that the feelings had brought her sent shivers down her spine.

"I don't understand…why the mandalorians… why this duplicity, why not stay with the jedi, with me?" Bastila begged for an explanation. Revan extended his arm and dropped the mandalorian helmet to the ground.

"I am Revan. I have always worn a mask. As jedi, Sith, Mandalorian and even Arman Clash… I have always gone where I was needed the most."

"But the jedi need you the most. I need you the most!" Bastila cried.

"I have left the Jedi long ago. As for you: I was always close by. I have been watching you. I have given you strength when you needed it. And… I have waited for you. I would have waited longer, but time is running out." Revan said.

"Why would you do this? You were a great Jedi! Why abandon the Order again? And why pretend to be mandalorian?" Bastila asked.

"Even as a mandalorian I could accomplish more than a Jedi could. If there is ever anything about me that you should understand by now it's this: my goals cannot be accomplished in the simple ways of the Jedi. Even as Arman Clash, I simply could not fulfill my destiny. I am no more Jedi then I am mandalorian. As for you, I remember everything about you from when you turned me into Arman Clash but you do not know me." Revan began as he descended the two top steps in a sideways fashion. Bastila was gripped by fear. The image of the dark lord at the tomb of Freedon Nadd came across her mind as the man she loved climbed down the steps. She had involuntarily placed one hand on the hilt of her lightsaber. Bastila made a quick realization of the position she placed herself in and quickly distracted the man's attention back to the conversation:

"I may not understand you, but I do know you. The memories of Arman Clash may have been a fabrication but your personality, your essence, has always remained. You were a great man. Not just as a Jedi but also as Arman Clash." Bastila said carefully.

"You miss him don't you?" He asked.

Bastila flushed and looked down in a slight nod. She was tired of hiding her anguish.

"In a way, that is why I had to keep my distance. Though you are correct about my personality being similar to his, I am more like the man you have captured all those years ago. You were not ready for me, you still aren't." Revan said.

"Then why have you brought me here?" Bastila asked after gulping.

"We are running out of time. The longer I wait the harder it will be to move forward. Had I remembered why I needed the Starforge sooner, you and I could have avoided much of this pain we have suffered in the last year." Revan said regretfully.

"Just how much do you remember about your former self?" Bastila asked carefully.

"Everything. If there is anything I am starting to forget it's how to be Arman Clash. I know how important he was to you and I am trying to make you as comfortable as possible." Revan answered.

"But I am tormented, frightened and alone. I am anything but comfortable." Bastila said angrily.

"Much has changed within you since you have fallen to the dark side under Malak's tyranny." Revan said saidly.

"But you rescued me. I am no longer a slave to the dark side." Bastila affirmed.

"Did I rescue? Are you really free of its influence? What do you really think is responsible for your torment?" Revan asked.

"My torment comes from your abandonment of me." Bastila said.

"No Bastila. I have not turned you fully from the dark side. I am still protecting you from it as I have been from the time we fought on the starforge. I remembered much of my life and of my knowledge of the force when I rescued you but not enough to remove the taint completely." Revan said.

"If you remembered then who you were, why did you save me? And why did you destroy the starforge?" Bastila asked.

"When you were captured, all I cared about was rescuing you. I loved you. There was nothing I cared about more in the world. I would have done anything to get you back but the dark side of the force had begun to take you from me and trough our bond, it started to affect me as well but I resisted its influence like a good jedi. It did however awaken a power within me that I could not suppress and that's when my memories returned. By the time I had faced you and my old apprentice I had almost been completely restored." Revan began as he took another slow step down the stairs.

"So the man I faced on the starforge and the man who saved me was really you?" Bastila was confused.

"Only I could have brought you back and only I could have defeated Malak. The Jedi knew that but they did not want to believe that I had changed. They could not see it because they did not understand me. They did not understand why, had I reclaimed my title of dark lord of the sith, I would not have taken you as my new apprentice and used the starforge to conquer the galaxy but no one understood me or my purpose besides Mandalore." Revan said.

"I need to know Revan: do you still love me and are you or are you not the dark lord?" Bastila asked with all her courage.

"I command the dark side, yes, but the galaxy is not ready to know this." Revan answered carefully as he descended yet another step. He was so close now. Too close. Bastila was trembling. The man before her had only a small mandalorian blaster at his hip and her jedi instincts told her that in such a condition, he was no match for her. Yet her knowledge of the dark side of the force, as brief of an introduction it was, made her tremble in fear at what power lied beneath the shiny armor and familiar face before her. As the sith masters used the force to attack others, it could have been just as effective as a jedi's blade.

"Please. Do not come any closer." Bastila pleaded.

"I am not your enemy Bastila!" Revan yelled as he threw away his side-arm in fury, crushing it against the far wall to his side many feet away.

"How can I believe that? How can you serve the dark side and not be my enemy?" Bastila asked as the palm or the hand held against her hilt began to perspire. Heat and adrenaline began to coarse through her as the thought of battle passed in her mind.

"I have sacrificed much to prepare you and to keep you safe. It has cost me much time and many lives were lost for it. It was worth it, so long as you remain as you are." Revan said.

"I don't understand." Bastila was confused.

"All that I have accomplished and all that remains for me to accomplish pales in comparison to what I can achieve with your help." Revan said as he pointed to the young jedi before him.

"I have seen the power of the starforge and I know how great you were in war… what possible difference could my battle meditation have done for you?" Bastila asked.

"Ah, you do not understand!" Revan shook his head in disappointment and looked away for a moment.

"Your battle meditation is immaterial to my efforts." Revan said bitterly.

"You are not a tool of war as I am. Your destiny lies elsewhere and to accomplish our goals, you must remain as a jedi." Revan said after a short pause.

"Why do you do this? Why must you always fight? And why can't you answer my question: do you love me?" Bastila asked worriedly.

"I am a warrior. I have always been and will always be. I destroy those that are my enemies: that is my way." Revan admitted.

"As for my feelings for you… They are irrelevant." Revan said.

"So you do have feelings for me." Bastila said.

"You are a wonderful woman Bastila: powerful, beautiful, honest, courageous and very honorable. But I am not here to be your lover any more than I am your master. Together we share a destiny unlike anyone has ever seen. I have known this from the first moment I saw you onboard my command ship." Revan said.

"You mean when I captured you?" Bastila asked.

"Yes. I knew then there was much more I could accomplish if I placed myself in your hands, allowing you and your compassion to make our destinies as one."

"You make it sound like I created this bond." Bastila said.

"It was a combination of my need for self preservation and your healing power." Revan nodded.

"Understand Bastila, that you are now much like I was when the Mandalorians attacked. You are independent now, seeking your own answers and willing to go wherever your destiny takes you. We have much in common." Revan began. There was a pause while the man gauged the jedi's reaction.

"Does that trouble you?" Revan asked with his head tilting sideways.

"No. Not at all. But I feel I am at a disadvantage not knowing much about you. It would help me to know who you are from your perspective." Bastila said.

"You may ask me anything." Revan proposed generously.

"Tell me about your past. Tell me about your actions. Tell me of the wars." Bastila demanded. There was another pause.

"I had sacrificed much when I chose to lead the war against the mandalorians. Everyone will remember me for being the one that disobeyed the jedi council to do what is right and save the republic from certain doom… but they do not know what I and the Jedi council knew." Revan said.

"What did you know? Why did the jedi refuse to help the republic?" Bastila asked.

"No jedi could defeat even as simple an enemy as the mandalorians." Revan said carefully.

"Do not say that. Though you have disobeyed the jedi council, throughout the war you had remained true to the jedi ideals. It was the light side of the force that fed your natural abilities and ended that war." Bastila defended his past.

"You do not understand that it is by mere principle that no jedi could defeat the mandalorians. They were an enemy only because of the promise made by Exar Koon that they would have a chance to have a most glorious war, should they face the jedi in a war against the republic. Every jedi on the council could see that that was their true goals, their true purpose. It was without saying that the only way to defend against that kind of enemy is to deny them battle, at least for a time. But the wiser, more powerful masters saw much more than this. I too, have seen it. The Mandalorian war was a front from which the dark side of the force was striking. It was the Sith Empire who incited the mandalorian wars… a powerful force that cannot be fought in open conflict… and another war that cannot be won by any jedi." Revan explained.

"Did you know this war would bring you to the dark side?" Bastila asked worriedly.

"Yes, but not so much by mistake." Revan took a few more steps down.

"You wanted this?" Bastila felt pity.

"No. Desire is irrelevant. I did what needed to be done. I was faced with two distinct enemies who desired only to provoke me and the rest of the jedi. Both of which could not be dealt with by following the jedi code." Revan explained.

"I thought the Sith used their passion to fuel their conquest… but you speak as though it didn't affect you." Bastila was puzzled.

"Passion is part of the Sith code. I have researched the subject throughout the war and I have instructed all my army to follows this code to the letter when the war was over. Do you see the pattern here, Bastila?" Revan said as he descended the steps even further. He was so close now. Too close. Bastila was trembling.

"Please. Do not come any closer." Bastila pleaded.

"You could have destroyed me on the starforge and I would not have lifted a finger against you. You could do the same now! Don't you know what you mean to me?" Revan said furiously. He could see his anger had unsettled her further but he continued down the step. Bastila's posture became tenser.

"I don't particularly feel wanted by you the way I remember." Bastila cried.

"I am sorry, Bastila. I know who you are underneath it all. I know you mean well with your questions. I wanted to wait longer for this but I cannot!" Revan said with slight despair and hurt in his voice.

"I am running out of time. The longer I wait the hader it will be to move forward. Forgive me… for not being the man you need. Had I remembered why I needed the starforge sooner, you and I could have truly reunited by now." Revan said softly.

"The starforge was a tool of the dark side. It needed to be destroyed!" Bastila said.

"Eventually, yes, but not before I used it to lure my enemies. Now I must choose the slow and painful way." Revan said painfully.

"What are you talking about?" Bastila asked.

"Malak was supposed to fight me for it at the end of the war and create a vacuum of power in the galaxy. All the Sith lords who are still hiding out in the Sith Empire would have come out of hiding and challenged me for it. The starforge's history would have repeated itself and with all the changes I had made in the order of things, the Sith Empire could have been silenced for generations." Revan said.

"It would have destroyed you as well as the rest of the republic." Bastila said.

"Yes! Now you understand! There was no other possible victory. Not before I met you! Now the Republic does not need to suffer. Now I no longer need to be destroyed! You gave me a second chance and with you, the new republic can rebuild itself in a peace that will last countless generations!" Revan said.

"How? How is all this possible?" Bastila asked.

"By the end of this day, the Sith Empire will be convinced that the galaxy is theirs for the taking. Even if the mandalorians are no longer their servants and the republic remains without the jedi, all will be made to serve their will. Soon, they will gather their forces and attack the rest of the jedi. It will be my chance to strike at them as I was always meant to. The Sith who will flee just to survive will be made to follow my merciless rule and they will eventually vanish and all who have suffered in the wars will look to you Bastila, as will the rest of the Jedi. With your help, the new republic will be built free of war for generations to come! It was your destiny to rule the galaxy, not mine. I only have one battle to win and once I am through, the galaxy will not remember me." Revan said.

"What will happen to you after?" Bastila asked.

"I can no longer be of any use to you. All the knowledge I have gathered is to ensure superiority through power and skills in the force. Once I have conquered the sith lords, I will withdraw. If you want Arman Clash again, it will be within your power to draw me back… should you choose to be with me." Revan said with a slight smirk.

"You don't sound like a Sith Lord Revan. For what I know of them they can never let war end." Bastila said, unsure she was believeing what he was saying.

"I think you have met enough of them to know what happens after a true Sith dies. Those apparitions in the ancient tombs wouldn't sound much like Sith anymore to you than I do would they?" Revan asked.

"Your position has always made me doubt. I feel I can trust you and what you say but you are never as you appear to be. I don't know what you mean when you say you are the Dark Lord and you speak of rebuilding the republic and bringing peace." Bastila said.

"In a way I am immortal now. Like the ancient Sith you met buried in their tombs. Sometime I live outside of myself. The part of me that was Dark Lord will always remain, all in part because of you and our bond. You can think of me as simply being evolved as the force has had a chance to both live and die with me. Whatever I was I am better now, thanks to you." Revan revealed.

"It is a shame you are such a hurry to accomplish your goals. There I so much we have yet to do, so much we could learn from you. Why must you always be apart from everyone else? Why must you be apart from yourself and from me?" Bastila said sadly.

"Do not say that. I am a weapon, not much more than that. I have great power and I chose to use it to accomplish what no one else can. I do so alone and spare everyone the trouble of failing. But to alter one's destiny is a great power that you alone possess. You have presented me with a better alternative and allowed me to progress even more in the force." Revan said.

"I don't know how all this happened to you and how I helped but if I could, I would make you into Arman Clach now!" Bastila said.

"But you cannot. Not yet." Revan was so close he placed his hand on Bastila's shoulder.

"I need you." Bastila said simply.

"I admire you Bastila. I know how much you hurt and still you persist. I've grown very fond of you on the last year. Sometimes I can't tell if what I am feeling are really my own or just memories of Arman Clash." Revan declared.

"Is there a difference? Do you really think it didn't happen between us just because you had a different name?" Bastila asked.

"I suppose not. I had a better life with you as him." Revan said softly as he brushed his hand through her hair and felt awe at the comfort it brought him. Bastila let go of her hilt and took the hand that brushed her hair into her own.

"Then be with me." Bastila said seriously.

"Perhaps in time. Perhaps as a reward, when my life will be my own." Revan said as he let go of the woman and frowned. It was as if his heart turned to ice. She had him. She felt the joy that she brought him but she could not hold onto it. The man turned away from her and climbed a few steps.

"I want to help you." Bastila said.

"You are helping. Be the Jedi you were meant to be." Revan said as he turned to look over his shoulder.

"I need your guidance Revan. What should I do? Where should I go?" Bastila asked.

"For now, you must go to Coruscant and report to Jolee Bindo." Revan said as he turned around and faced the woman again.

"Jolee?" Bastila was surprised.

"Yes. I have sent him there under the pretense that he wishes to be part of the order." Revan said.

"So why is he really there?" Bastila asked.

"To prepare the remainder of the Jedi for war." Revan answered.

"War? War with the Sith Empire?" Bastila was stunned.

"The Sith lords are planning to strike the Jedi temple directly. Those who have not fled will have to face them." Revan said.

"That is madness!" Bastila said.

"They will have their revenge one way or another. But if we fight them at Coruscant and reduce their numbers, I can finish them off much more quickly. You must be there too. You must fight them and help the survivors flee." Revan said.

"Why would Jolee and I help the Jedi fight a battle that you know we will lose?" Bastila asked.

"Because you will lose much more if you do not fight this battle, believe me." Revan said simply.

"I believe you." Bastila nodded.

"While you are there, seek guidance from master Zhar. The other masters think they know everything and they mistake Zhar's silence for weakness. Zhar believes he is responsible for me and my followers. Do not allow him to remain silent. The others will subdue him but you must ignore them. Most importantly, do not listen to the council of Coruscant. None of the other masters can control you or your power: they will tear you apart. Listen only to Zhar." Revan said.

"Zhar can control me?" Bastila asked.

"You misunderstand: Only you can control yourself. Zhar can remind you of that. Listen to him." Revan explained as he squatted a bit to be more at her level.

"What about Carth and the others?" Bastila asked.

"When this war is over, Carth will be a changed man. He will find it much easier to trust people then. He will have the peace he requires but he must retire from the fleet first. Until he steps down from the other admirals, he can be of no more use. When the Jedi have suffered losses you will look to Mandalore for help, not Carth." Revan said.

"Mandalore? But he is a beast…" Bastila said.

"A beast you know precisely how to control. Trust me Bastila, you must win his respect soon rather than later. When things get rough, he will be the only one you can count on. You must trust me." Revan said.

"I trust you." Bastila said.

"What of the queen and Onderon?" Bastila asked.

"You must exploit this relationship you have with the queen. Make Onderon subject to the new republic. It will make it easier for you to accomplish your true goals." Revan said carefully.

"What true goals?" Bastila was puzzled.

"Once you become Jedi master, you will return here to recruit the descendants of Freedon Nadd into the order." Revan said.

"The descendants of Freedon Nadd?" Bastila was confused.

"Onderon is one of few natural resources in the force that has been left alone by the Jedi out of fear of the dark side." Revan answered.

"But the descendants of Freedon Nadd… surely they…." Bastila began protesting.

"They are no more prone to falling to the dark side then anyone. No one can understand this better than I. They have lived this long in peace and are capable of doing so for much longer, but you will need to replenish your numbers. No one must know this but you. The Sith who fought here today, my old apprentices, have no idea what I require this world for and it has done me well not to tell them. You must keep this from the jedi yourself for much the same reason. Onderon must remain a political affair in the eyes of both the Sith and the Jedi order." Revan explained.

"Very well. I will bring these descendants of Freedon Nadd into the order." Bastila promised.

"Good. I have begun to influence certain senators of Coruscant but politics are not my domain. In time they will reveal themselves to you. It will be up to you to make changes to the new republic." Revan said.

"What about you?" Bastila asked worriedly.

"I will cause dissention in the ranks of the Sith empire and climb to the title of Dark Lord once again. Until then, I will watch over you. Protect you and grant you whatever assistance you need to build the new republic." Revan said as he walked back up the stairs and picked up his mandalorian helmet.

"I do not doubt your power to rule the Sith but what will you do once you are there? Will you fall so far that you can no longer be saved?" Bastila asked sadly.

"I command the Dark Side even now. The Sith Empire does not know it yet. They will find it hard to accept and when I am finally crowned Dark Lord, there will not be much of an empire left, I promise you." Revan said confidently as he tucked his helmet under his arm and descended the steps once again.

"What happens after is up to you. You are the only one that can change my fate. You may let me end once and for all or you may choose a destiny that is different form that of a warrior. Revan can be no more." Revan answered.

"How can I turn you back into Arman Clash?" Bastila asked.

"You think it was the council who did that to me? It was only after they saw what you had done with me that they took the opportunity to rewrite my mind to their will. All along it was your gift that allowed me to live on and it was your power that forced your destiny into my own. You and I have a bond together, but alone I am too dangerous." Revan explained.

"I don't understand, with all this power flowing from the dark side, how can you resist its corruption?" Bastila asked.

"Perhaps another time. This knowledge will not do you any more good then it did Malak." Revan dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. Revan slipped on his helmet.

"I will contact you some other time, some other place. Do not tell anyone you have seen me in person except for Jolee and Mandalore, do we understand each other?" Revan asked.

"I do." Bastila nodded.

"I sense your pain Bastila. Do not fear. Your struggles will make you into the strongest jedi master some day." Revan said as he places his hand on her shoulder once more.

"I will miss you." Bastila admitted.

"Not for much longer now. Your search for me is over. You have much to occupy your time, and much to accomplish. I will always be watching. From now on you have the same chance as any Jedi to flourish. I suggest you don't waste any. Heed my advice about the jedi council and you will become great in no time." Revan said.

"Surely I cannot openly disobey them…" Bastila started.

"Dear Bastila, sometimes results are more important than methods. It's up to you to decide when that is. As for the council, if you need to lie to them, I assure you, they will not be able to see through you!" Revan assured her.

"Why must I do this?" Bastila asked carefully.

"You must do what feels right. If you do not KNOW, you may ask Zhar or even Carth or Mandalore would be more suited to answer you then the rest of the Jedi. But if you ask the council, they will waste you and they will all die with you." Revan said bitterly.

"If the Jedi do not understand your role, they need not know." Revan said in a more comforting voice.

"I understand." Bastila said.

"Good. Mandalore approaches. I must leave." Revan said swiftly as he climbed down the steps.


End file.
